Toda regla tiene su excepcion
by kyo nakamura
Summary: Tres chicas nuevas en el instituto ¿que podria pasar? quizas solo volver locos a algunos y dejar a muchas con envidia. cuantos cambios podrian generear. Umm tienes que descubrirlos. - creo que les gusta el masoquismo-dijo sakura sasusaku, nejiten,.......?
1. Chapter 1

**PRIMER DIA DE CLASES**

La academia Konoha se destacaba más que por en ella estar inscritos los hijos de grandes personalidades por su gran índice académico, la preparación en este lugar era impecable así su directora y dueña había logrado hacer, un ligar que sea respetado y alagado por su excelencia. Pero como toda escuela no estaba exenta del todo tipo de personas, con esto me refiero a que como en otros centros educativos hay todo tipo de estudiantes y esta no era la excepción. chicos que se creían la gran cosa por tener dinero, arrogantes, orgullosos, pretenciosos, las típicas chicas descontroladas, ¨princecitas¨, hijos de papi y mami, pero como no todo es malo también hay personas amigables, sinceras, inteligentes, compañeras, sinceras, pero como dije hay personas envidiosas como en todo lugar, yo lo digo por que cuando estaba en el cole era así, también los profesores que tienen favoritos y otros que nos hacen la vida imposible y como muchos dicen se les cogen con nosotros. En la uni a veces es así. Pero a lo que vinimos.

En una gran casa, por no decir mansión a su dueña no le gustaba pues ella no era una persona pretenciosa, se encontraban tres personas moviéndose de un lado a otro sin prisa pues estaban con el tiempo.

-Ya tienes todo ken- se escuchaba una voz femenina llamar al niño.

-Si ya esta todo listo hermana- respondía el niño, un chico de algunos 9 años próximamente 10 de cabello claro y ojos azules.

-Bien por que ya casi vienen por nosotros- decía la mayor otra vez. Ella tiene 18 años.

-Es cierto ya deben estar por llegar- decía otra jovencita, después de esto pasaron algunos 15 minutos cuando el claxon de un automóvil sonaba en la entrada de la casa- ya vinieron por nosotros- se oía a la misma chica.

-Vamos ken, ya nos esperan- decía la mayor a su hermano. Ya en el auto saludaron al la jovencita que la vino a buscar para después decirle que tenían que llevar al niño a la primaria.

-No hay problema -decía la dueña del auto- Jarou primero a la primaria a llevar a ken y después a la academia- y así fue como lo hicieron después de dejar al niño en la escuela se dirigieron a la academia, ya en el lugar llegaron a la dirección donde una mujer de cabellos negros cortos las atendió, su nombre: Shizune, después de hablar con ella esta las dejo pasar con la directora quién a su vez después de recibirlas se dispuso a llevarla a sus respectivos salones, primero a las menores que eran las que estaban en el mismo nivel pues la mayor estaba dos niveles mas adelante de ellas, las menores tenían dieciséis cada una. Al llegar al salón de clases la directora una mujer de carácter fuerte que inspiraba respeto y miedo algunas veces llamo al profesor que a pesar de faltar algunos minutos para iniciar las clases ya estaba en el salón. La puerta se abrió y ella lamo al profesor.

-Iruka podrías venir

-hai- y se dirigió afuera del salón- dígame Tsunade sama.

-Estas son las nuevas estudiantes que estarán en tu clase- señalando a las menores- las dejo a tu cargo- y dicho esto se encamino con la mayor a su aula la cual se encontraba en un piso diferente.

-*-

Con las chicas, Iruka se adentro al salón.

-Bien chicos- llamando la atención de los alumnos- hoy han ingresado dos nuevas alumnas a nuestro salón- algunos estudiantes estaban interesado pues Iruka se refirió a que eran chicas y a algunos simplemente no les intereso- pasen por favor- las chicas entraron al salón llamando la atención de muchos y no solo por el hecho de que eran chicas.

-Preséntense por favor- les pidió a las jovencitas, estas solo respondieron asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Mi nombre es Tenten, Ama Tenten un placer conocerlos- y se inclino a modo de saludo y respecto a ella, era una chica de cabello castaño, ojos color chocolate y piel ligeramente bronceada. Llamaba la atención por su peculiar peinado, su cabello recogido en dos chongos o moños como quieran decirle.

-Mi nombre es Sakura, Haruno Sakura mucho gusto- se presento la otra jovencita que llamaba aun mas la atención por su exótico cabello rosa y sus grandes ojos verde jade combinando con su blanca piel. Todos las miraban fijamente y algunos murmuraban algunas cosas pero ellas ni se inmutaban ya era porque estaban acostumbradas o porque no les importaba.

-A ver donde se van a sentar- decía el profesor mirando a todo el salón buscando lugares vacíos- ya por favor vallan y tomen asiento allá al lado de la señorita Hyuga y Yamanaka. Al oír este apellido a Sakura se le hizo conocido y al ver esa cabellera rubia sonrió tenuemente. Los asientos e estas, Sakura y Tenten, quedaban al lado del ventanal que ocupaba una pared entera ellas se sentaron en el tercer y cuarto asiento una detrás de la otra quedando así: tenten al lado izquierdo de Hinata y Sakura al lado izquierdo de Ino.

-*-

Por otra parte en otro salón la directora tuvo que presentar a la alumna nueva ya que el profesor Hatake aun no llegaba. Entro imponente la figura de la directora y todo se volvió en silencio al verla ahí

-Bien alumnos hoy tendrá a una nueva compañera- les hablo- entra por favor- la joven entro ganándose muchas miradas llevaba su uniforme un poco diferente a los demás pues el uniforme consistía en una camisa manga larga blanca con una falda negra tableada medias negras o blancas largas y un saco encima pero nuestra chica no lo llevaba así traía la camisa remangada hasta los codos no traía saco, sus media blancas por debajo de las rodillas su cabello negro recogido con unos pasadores y un pequeño broche en la parte de atrás recogido adelante con una venda fina ( diadema, liga o como se le diga en su país) blanca dejando libre su rostro y sus hermosos ojos azules. Su rostro no indicaba nada era tranquilo y observaba a todos.

-Preséntate- le indico Tsunade- y esta asintió.

-Mi nombre es Kyoshi, Himura Kyoshi un placer- y se inclino solo un poco. En una mano llevaba una pulsera o mejor dicho muñequera de piel negra, y su rostro sin maquillaje solo un poco de gloss (se me olvido en la descripción) algunos alumnos se quedaron como idiotizados pues era una chica muy bella, bastante bella y algunas chicas la miraban como diciendo que se cree esta pues Kyoshi mantenía su mirada en alto. No se vallan a confundir ella no es arrogante ni nada solo que no se doblega ni se intimida.

-Tú lugar será aquel - indicando un lugar vació cerca de la ventana- por favor siéntate y esperen a su profesor-dirigiéndose al alumnado- cuando llegue te presentas - le dijo a la chica, ella solo asintió y se sentó.

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo léanlo y me dicen que tal  
yo espero que les guste  
sayo


	2. Chapter 2

**-*-: cambio de escena**

**Cursiva: pensamientos**

**Primer día de clases 2 parte**

En otro salón, en el que estaban Sakura y Tenten estas ya se habían ubicado en sus respectivos asientos Sakura detrás de Tenten y al lado de Ino frente a esta Hinata, al estar ahí dos de ellas se saludaron.

-¿Frentezota, cuando volviste? ¿Por que no me llamaste?- cuestionaba alegre una chica rubia de la misma edad que ellas con el cabello largo recogido en una coleta alta de ojos celestes. Una chica de buena figura delgada de estatura promedio para alguien de su edad.

-Ino cerda, podrías hacer menos preguntas- pregunto la pelirrosa con una sonrisa. se preguntaran de donde se conocen? bueno Ino y Sakura son amigas desde hace mucho aunque no estudiaran todos los años escolares juntas si habían las mismas clases en otro colegio juntas pero se separaron por cuestiones de trabajo de sus padres.

-Hay Sakura que pasa no somos amigas- las otras dos chicas las miraban sin decir palabra

-Es cierto ah por cierto ella es mi prima Tenten- presentando a Tenten con las dos jóvenes

-Mucho gusto, un placer conocerlas- respondió la castaña

-Igualmente-respondieron al unísono- ella es Hinata una gran amiga- Hinata contesto al igual que Tenten y viceversa

-Oye Sakura no sabia que tenias primas- le dijo la rubia

-Eso es otra historia- mientras las chicas hablaban en el aula algunas personas hablaban de las chicas nuevas cosas como que lindas son , no se ven mal , ya quiero conocerlas que no pasaban desapercibidas por muchas féminas del lugar que ya las miraban resentidas por llamar la atención del lugar. Pero esto no era todo por otro lado un grupo de chicos comentaban mas sobre ellas

-No se ven tan mal- decía un castaño de ojos oscuros un tanto felinos (xd)

-Es cierto, no lo puedes negar teme- decía un rubio

-Hmp- fue su respuesta

-Podrías ser mas especifico- reprocho el rubio

-Todas las mujeres son iguales dentro de poco estarán detrás de alguno de nosotros- respondió el azabache

-Que creído- le dijo con burla un chico de cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta con expresión de aburrido - pero en algo tienes razón las mujeres son problemáticas

-Porque mejor no esperan a conocerlas- decía el castaño- a lo mejor no son así

-Hmp-

-Pero que dices tu Neji- preguntaba el rubio a un castaño de cabello largo y ojos perlados dueño de una expresión seria

-No tengo nada que decir- respondió pero en ese instante solo el timbre que anunciaban el inicio de las clases pero por la mente de este chico y la del azabache solo pasaba un pensamiento _carne fresca_

-*-

En el segundo piso mejor dicho en otra aula minutos antes una chica de pelo negro había llamado mucho la atención de los que serian sus compañeros de estudio por su actitud de hace un momento se encontraba en su sitio hasta que unas chicas le hablaron.

-Hola como estas mi nombre es Kaory Mitsumo un placer- le dijo una chica de cabello corto hasta los hombros de color lila con ojos del mismo color pero un poco mas oscuros junto a otra chica de cabello largo hasta media espalda castaño claro de ojos verde olivo, la morena acepto su mano y también la saludo- y ella es Zuki Seiko- la aludida saludo de la misma forma

-El placer es mío- y la saludo con una sonrisa que no había mostrado hasta ahora, las chicas parecían satisfechas por la sonrisa que esta les brindaba pues como ya dije no lo había hecho

-Y ¿de donde vienes? digo de que escuela- pregunto Kaory

-Ahora mismo del extranjero – respondió la pelinegra

-¿Del extranjero? ¿De que lugar? – pregunto esta vez Zuky

-Zuki- le reprocho su amiga- la acabas de conocer, Kyoshi solo las miraba pero se percato de que habían miradas que la escudriñaban, y no solo ella Kaory también

-Al parecer les causas curiosidad- le dijo esta

-No se cual es la razón, nunca habían visto a una chica nueva en este lugar- dijo seria la pelinegra

-No lo se, lo que si te puedo decir es que algunos de los que te miran son los mas populares – hablo Kaory

-Y eso que- posando la vista en ella- solo son personas, alumnos como todos

-Ellos no creen lo mismo- a lo que esta volvió a recorrer el salón con la mirada chocando con los ojos negros de alguien ese alguien tenia una expresión seria y serena, el también la veía estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que el timbre sonó y salieron de la especie de trance en el que estaban

-Y el profesor de este salón, no ha llegado aun- les pregunto cambiando el tema y desviando la mirada hacia ellas aun seguía hablando seriamente pero sin sonar molesta

-Pues el profesor Hatake siempre llega tarde y al parecer este día no será la excepción- le dijo Zuki

-Es su costumbre Kyoshi - le decía Kaory un tanto fastidiada, minutos después el Prof. llego con una entupida excusa Kyoshi se presento y las clases dieron comienzo. El resto de las clases transcurrieron normales pero ese día saldrían temprano por ser el primer día, las clases básicamente se basaron el los temas a tratar durante el curso y cosas así, rápidamente llego la hora del almuerzo.

-*-

**N/a:** aclaro que este fic. Lo inicie hace algún tiempo por la misma razón los primeros caps son cortos. Otra cosa es que si te gustan las chicas fuertes y que no se dejan de nadie, creo que este fic te gustara.

O y agradezco mucho el rr de Karina Natsumi, muchas gracias y espero que te guste el cap


	3. Chapter 3

final del día

ya ha terminado el día era hora de la salida dos de nuestras chicas se encontraban caminando por los pasillos con sus nuevas y no tan nuevas amigas, si saben a lo que me refiero, mientras que algunos recordaban el pequeñísimo suceso de la hora del almuerzo

flash back

ya había tocado el timbre para la hora del almuerzo y los chicos estaban hablando o mejor dicho murmurando algo

-deberíamos acercarnos a ellas- les decía un rubio en tono bajo a sus amigos

-dobe ya te dije que ellas caerán solas- espetaba el azabache

-problemático- le decía el aburrido del grupo, mientras que ellos se levantaban de sus asientos pues ellos se encontraban mas cerca de la salida del salón vieron como las chicas ya se dirigían a la salida y como Sasuke creyó que ellas se les iban a acercar se quedo allí parado pero creyó muy mal pues las chicas pasaron al lado de ellos pero ni les dirigieron la mirada, les pasaron de largo ignorándolo completamente.

fin del flash back

Sasuke parecía no importarle mientras que Naruto y Kiba se burlaban de el

-les dije que caería y lo hará- les decía arrogante

por otra parte en el piso superior al de las chicas salían del aula todos pero la chica nueva era muy observada durante la hora del almuerzo muchos intentaron hablar con ella, dígase buscándole el lado, por su parte ella estaba tranquila no era la primera vez que le pasaba ya había sido la chica nueva en alguna ocasión y al parecer esa actitud de no me importa queme miren es la que embrujo a muchos chicos y despertaron la ira de algunas chicas que por decirlo de cierta forma se creían la ultima coco cola en el desierto pero la mirada que mas la recorría a veces sin ella darse cuenta era la de cierto pelinegro, este la había observado disimulada pero detenidamente todo el día algo de ella le llamaba la atención

-quizás es solo por que es nueva- se decía para si mismo el chico que caminaba atrás de ella por unos cuantos metros de distancia hasta que alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos

-hey que te pasa Itachi- le pregunto su amigo- has estado como ido toda la mañana

-no es nada Kankuro- respondió esto sin mirarlo pero su amigo no insistió mas y cambio de tema

-y que te parece la nueva, es muy linda y además tiene un no se que- Itachi seguía sin mirarlo pero Kankuro sabia que le prestaba atención- mira que trae ya locos a medio salón hasta pein a pein le causo curiosidad- esto no se lo imaginaba el pelinegro pues Pein era una persona reservada con estas cosas, como decir comentarios sobre chicas bonitas aunque lo admitiera después. digo el no lo admite en el momento por lo que le pareció extraño el comentario de Kankuro

las chicas se encontraron en la salida

-nospos popodepemospos irpir- les decía Kyoshi a la castaña pues Sakura estaba hablando con Ino y Hinata esta esperaba a su primo (traducción nos podemos ir)

-si ya llame para que nos vengan a recoger-- le respondía Sakura y en ese momento llegaron por ellas

han pasado tres semanas desde el inicio de clases las chicas, Sakura y Tenten no es que no notaran a los chicos lo que pasa es que a lo largo de su corta vida han conocido mucha gente que como ellos arrogantes y orgullosos por eso aunque admitían que eran guapos muy guapos no iban a formar parte de su legión de seguidoras, por esta razón es que no se molestaban en querer entablar ningún tipo de relación con ellos si los mismos no mostraban interés en entablar una amistad con ellas, lo que era lo menos posible según ellas, a tal grado llegan las cosas que hace poco ellas ni sabían el nombre de todos los del grupo de los ´dioses´ del colegio

flash back

el profesor Iruka que es el profesor de historia les había asignado un trabajo en tríos, la forma de elegirlos fueron con papelitos numerados del 1 al 10 pues eran 30 por aula al final Iruka les dijo con quienes quedaron cada uno y justo a Sakura le toco con Sasuke y Shikamaru y a Tenten le toco con Kiba y Hinata a Ino le toco con Gaara y Neji, Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción al oír con quien le toco, en fin les dijeron lo que tenían que hacer y el sensei se fue, hecho esto Sakura se paro y llamo la atención de todos

-hey quien es Sasuke Uchiha- muchos la veían incrédulo en especial cierto pelinegro que se quedo con la boca alerta al escucharla-*como es que no sabe quien soy*-pensaba este - pero me encargare de que lo sepa y no se le olvide- con una sonrisa maliciosa respondió que era el, después de esto todos se reunieron a hacer la tarea Neji no lamentaba no estar en el mismo grupo de Tenten según el ya tendría otras oportunidades pero se aseguraría de que ella supiera su nombre para no quedar en ridículo como Sasuke. todo trascurrió normal a excepción de Sasuke que miraba descaradamente a Sakura y se le insinuaba Sakura ni se inmutaba por esto y así terminaron su trabajo y pasaron los días

fin del flash back

se encontraban otra vez en la clase de Iruka sensei (xD) hablando sobre las grandes mujeres de la historia pero de un momento a otro las cosas toman un nuevo rumbo

-las mujeres son problemáticas- no tengo que decirlo

-siempre han andado tras de los hombres- decía otro chico (relleno)

-no han hecho mucho en la historia , en la edad media solo buscaban a un marido rico para que le cumplieran sus caprichos- decía el pelilargo sin ningún interés en esto, y esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-si eso es lo que creen están muy equivocados- les dijo Tenten con una mirada asesina a los que habían hablado a lo que Neji alzo una ceja y ella volvió a mirar al frente- las mujeres somos mas que eso y hemos hecho bastantes aportes a la historia

-a si como cuales- pregunto desafiante Neji

-quieres saberlos- le dijo aceptando el desafío- las mujeres hemos hecho tantas cosas que no se por donde comenzar- pauso unos segundos a lo que Iruka solo susurro algo-bien un debate-

-comencemos por la reina victoria que se desempeño fervientemente su trabajo como reina sin la necesidad de que un hombre le dijera que hacer logrando un cambio no muy drástico en la sociedad pero no por eso mínimo sino por que una era llevaría su nombre, Juana de arco que llevo a Francia hacia la cúspide- pero fue interrumpida por un pelinegro

-pero la quemaron por loca

-no fue por loca fue que obtuvieron lo que querían de ella y ya no les servia- le disparaba la pelirosa- así son los hombres- todos estaban atentos a lo que decían

-así es los hombres en la mayoría de las ocasiones solo utilizan a las mujeres pero no todas se dejan y mucho menos en nuestra época, ya las mujeres no se doblegan

-eso crees- alzando una ceja y mirándola Neji estaba dispuesto a responderle y defender a los hombres- muchas mujeres dependen de hombres por alguna razón nosotros gobernamos al mundo- Tenten se estaba enfureciendo pero no le daría el gusto de que la viera molesta así que puso una sonrisa falsa y le contesto calmadamente como si de a un niño se tratara

-uy en que mundo vives si no lo sabias varios países ya cuentan con una mujer como presidentas y estas han hecho un gran trabajo- mirándolo desafiante de un momento a otro se levanto de su asiento y afinco sus manos en el luciendo mas amenazadora y con un tono que parecía que se estaba burlando de el- las mujeres somos las que gobernaremos y eso se esta demostrando sino mira a la secretaria de estado de estados unidos y miles de mujeres que ocupan altos cargos y no solo en la política también al mando de grandes empresas y para dejarte bien en claro algo a través de la historia se ha demostrado algo los hombres son criaturas manipulables sino mira el ejemplo de lady Godiva su marido la reto y ella acepto ando desnuda y a caballo por el pueblo para luchar por lo que creía justo- el intento interrumpirla pero esta no lo dejo- y no podemos dejar atrás a ana Bolena por ella Inglaterra cambio de religión y el rey se fue contra todos por ella y mas aun fue la madre de la siguiente reina de Inglaterra que gobernó sin ningún hombre que le quisiera controlar así que si te parece poco luego te sigo dando algunas clases para que se te quite lo ignorante

Neji no pudo formular una palabra mas sus amigos estaban asombrados ella le callo la boca a el, al genio a Neji Hyuga. Iruka dio por terminada su clase no sin antes dar como ganadora a Tenten de un debate que ella ni se había enterado pues lo que dijo fue por que le molesto que discriminaran a las mujeres después de esto les tocaba una hora libre pues el profesor no iría a darles clases, ellos salieron a recorrer la escuela pero esto no se terminaría allí según palabras del propio genio

-ya me las pagaras a Neji Hyuga nadie lo desafía- si un desafío el se lo había tomado como un desafío el que un achica lo dejara así era molesto para el ninguna persona había hecho lo que el llevarle la contraria tan fervientemente y salir con una sonrisa como esa porque Tenten al finalizar su discurso formo una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios en signo de victoria y el no lo soportaba y así se fue con sus amigos un momento ahí falta alguien donde estará ese pelinegro que no esta en el grupo? yo responderé esa pregunta

Sakura se encontraba caminando por los pasillos hacia sus amigas que estaban en el patio pues ella había ido al baño y le pidió que se adelantaran acto que vio el azabache y la espero a la salida del baño y la siguió hasta que el pasillo estuvo mas despejado la tomo del brazo por atrás y la llevo a una esquina doblando en otro pasillo

-que crees que haces- la peligrosa lo miro molesta por la reciente acción el la sujetaba todavía del brazo

-aclarando algo- le dijo mirándola fijamente- se que te gusto pero quiero saber por que te haces la difícil

-que- sus ojos se querían salir de sus orbitas * pero que se esta creyendo este, que engreído*

-ya tienes mi atención puedes dejar el jueguito- en ese momento a Sakura le paso una descabellada idea por la cabeza

-a si- le dijo en un tonito que al Uchiha le encanto ella quería sonar real que el se lo creyera, actuaría como una de sus fans por un momento

-ah- le dijo el queriendo acercarse mas a ella pero esta no lo permitió metiendo una excusa de por medio

-aquí no, nos pueden ver y soy un poco tímida con estas cosas- le hablo como si fuera una niñita y el solo sonreía de medio lado

-que sugieres

-pues- se puso en pose pensativa- en el techo del colegio te parece- el se alejo un poco aun sonriendo

-te espero en diez minutos- dicho esto se fue con una sonrisa arrogante típica de el

-no sabes lo que te espera- se dijo para si misma la peligrosa y se fue con sus amigas

continuare pronto espero  
que le haya gustado y  
a los chicos que me perdonen  
por los comentarios de Tenten  
pero son parte del ficha  
go,em


	4. Chapter 4

ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO

Mientras algunos disfrutaban de su hora libre, los demás seguían con las clases. En el salón se la pelinegra se encontraba Kakashi, profesor de literatura, hablando sobre libros (xd). Algo le dio una idea para hacer la clase mas animada, según él, porque a los chicos su filosofía los aburría.

-Bien por que no hacemos esto- les decía a sus alumnos- porqué no me hablan de sus libros favoritos, a estas alturas de juego deberían haber leído por lo menos cinco libros en su vida- mirando a todos con una cara relajada y en su tono de voz suave

Los chicos no presentaron objeción así que dedujo que aceptaban. No era un salón de molestosos pero al fin y al cabo eran alumnos adolescentes y ya saben siempre hay un payaso en el aula y uno que otro tonto.- bueno por que no comienzan- les decía su sensei- o prefieren que lo haga dedocraticamente –se podía ver que sonreía debajo de su mascara, su ojo lo delataba. Se hizo un corto silencio al parecer sus alumnos lo estaban pensando, este no duro mas de cinco segundos cuando el sensei volvió a hablar- bueno si lo quieren así…- pero la voz de uno de ellos lo interrumpió

-El kamasutra- se oyó a un chico gritar y en el salón, callado hasta ese momento, los chicos empezaron a murmurar y algunos a reír por la ocurrencia del chico. Kakashi lo veía y negaba con la cabeza, pues ya sabia quien había sido, - este no cambia- pensaba el sensei.

-Ya que el joven Sabaku No nos ilustro con lo que le gusta leer y ha sido el único que ha dicho lo que le gusta, yo les preguntare uno por uno- otra vez esa sonrisa, mientras observaba a sus alumnos –quien será el primero, a ver- pensaba el peliplata hasta que señalo a una joven de cabello rubio que por lo visto no estaba prestando atención de la clase, parecía mas ocupada en jugar con su teléfono- a ver usted señorita Aiko por que no nos dice que libros les gustan y cual es su favorito

-Eh- la chica en verdad estaba perdida- ah pues me gustan los romances y creo que mi favorito es Romeo y Julieta- termino la chica

-Bien, quien mas – y señalo a otro joven – usted- el señalado era un chico de cabello azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color

-Lo que me gusta leer son los cómics y no tengo favoritos- a Kakashi y a medio curso les salio una gotita al estilo anime

-OK veamos usted señorita Himura que libros les gustan y cual es su favorito- le observo, su semblante calmado y atento a todo le lamo la atención a Kakashi- parece estar interesada

-Pues no tengo un genero especifico, leo lo que me atrae y pues mi libro favorito es Orgullo y prejuicio- ella lo miro directamente, al sensei, pero el le volvió a hacer otra pregunta

-Nos puede decir porque- la chica le causaba curiosidad había demostrado, en el poco tiempo que tenia en la escuela, que era responsable e inteligente

-Me gusta por la trama ella es prejuiciosa y el es orgulloso pero quedan juntos al final después de darse cuenta que sus defectos los han unido- ella hablaba muy segura de si, algunos la observaban atento- aunque el primero en ceder fue el tuvo que doblegar su orgullo ante ella todo para quedar un tanto humillado por ella, eso según el pues lo que hacia era algo que no hubiera hecho nunca y…- la voz de alguien con una opinión la detuvo de su monologo

-Por que lo dices así- era el pelinegro de ojos de igual color y penetrante mirada- el que el sea orgulloso no quiere decir que sea un defecto, todo el mundo tiene orgullo y en su vida también ha sido prejuicioso- Kakashi solo lo observaba, le agradaba que mas alumnos intervinieran y discutieran sus ideas

-Es verdad todos tenemos orgullo pero hay una diferencia entre sentirse orgulloso y ser orgulloso al extremo, sentirse orgulloso es tener la satisfacción de algo bien hecho o de logros que se realizan, el ser extremadamente orgulloso es creerse mas que los demás, ponerse por encima de todo como el se creía- refiriéndose al personaje- o al menos eso le daba a entender a los demás- ella miraba a Itachi directamente y algunos como sus amigos lo miraban extrañado, desde cuando Itachi discutía con alguien por algo sin sentido como el argumento de un libro- lo que nos lleva a su otro defecto la arrogancia , muchas veces comparada y equivocadamente confundida con el orgullo

-Lo que las personas piensen de ti no es lo mas importante- arremetía el Uchiha-las personas piensan lo que quieran sin importar mucho lo que hagas

-Ahí te equivocas- su cara mostraba lo que sentía un tanto de seguridad y fastidio- las personas creen lo que tu les haces creer tus actuaciones son las que crean en las personas el ideal de cómo eres y eso paso en el libro- mientras estos seguían con su debate en otra parte del colegio sucedía otro hecho

Sasuke se encontraba en el techo de la academia esperando ¨pacientemente¨ a la pelirosa que había citado, el dijo que ella era como las otras y lo demostraría bueno ya había comenzado a demostrarlo, pues el hecho de que ella fuera hasta allá para estar con el lo demostraba, ahora no tenia nada planeado así que todo será espontáneo, se divertiría un poco con ella aunque no se pudiera pasar de besos y caricias por encontrarse donde estaba- ya habrá otras oportunidades- pensaba con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante en su rostro pero sus fantasías se verían interrumpidas por la persona que esperaba. Ella entraba o mejor dicho salía al techo cerrando la puerta tras de si

-Te tardaste- le decía el moreno con la misma sonrisa y su fría voz mirando como ella se acercaba a el con algo en la mano

-Desesperado- le decía ella con otra sonrisa, se podría decir que la misma que el, lo que traía en la mano: un pañuelo, eso lo había tomado prestado de renten, de color azul oscuro ella siempre andaba con uno por si acaso y en este caso le serviría mucho a la pelirosa

-No me gusta esperar- le decía un tanto fastidiado pero después cambio su humor al ver la cercanía de la pelirosa y él- ahora por que no mejor empezamos a lo que vinimos- en un tono seductor como solo el

-Si pero antes necesito que te pongas esto- alzando la mano mostrándole el pañuelo

-Por que- pregunto dudoso

-Es que he tenido una fantasía desde que llegue aquí y contigo y creo que es la oportunidad para realizarla- decía con una carita de niña tierna e inocente que para que resistirse

-Y a mí que me toca

-Bueno tu ya deberías saberlo- con la misma cara y el tono mas meloso que le salio- pero yo primero es que con esto soy tímida- el Uchiha acepto pero dudoso y complacido a la vez que era lo que esa ¨niña¨ le iba a hacer. La chica le vendo los ojos y se dio vuelta- ella se encontraba detrás de el para atarle el pañuelo, sonrió para si misma por lo que le iba a hacer. Comenzó a acariciarlo por el rostro, el cuello, el pecho, el sonreía complacido ahí cuando fuera su turno, mientras ella seguía, le desabrochaba la camisa y la abría. Se sonrojo un poco al verlo agradecía que el no la estuviera viendo pero rápidamente volvió a su labor, le quito la camisa por completo, el la intentaba tocar pero ella no se dejaba- ah, ah, ah como quedamos primero yo y luego tu- el trato de controlarse lo mas posible pero es que como ella lo tocaba lo incitaba demasiado- sabes que me la voy a desquitar- le decía el a ella al notar como ella iba bajando hasta sus pantalones y los desabrochaba, estos caían libremente por sus piernas, ella lo seguía acariciando y a Sasuke este hecho no le pasaba por alto su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar y ya saben como. El estaba en boxers y con la camisa abierta ella se alejo un poco del solo dos pasos-a donde vas-pregunto el

-no voy a ningún lado- seguía usando ese tono meloso- solo te admiro- dijo esto mientras sacaba algo de la bolsa de su falda, que era un labial rosa, para que era: ya lo sabrán. Ella se acerco a el nuevamente acariciándolo para después usar el labial para trazar algunas palabras sobre el pecho desnudo del pelinegro

-Que haces- pregunto con curiosidad aunque con gran placer

-Nada solo me divierto como lo harás muy pronto tu- le dijo mientras sonreía y seguía escribiendo se acerco a su oído y le susurro – o no me digas que no te vas a divertir- ante esto el azabache esbozo una sonrisa de superioridad y picardía, que combinación. Ella se alejo un poco mas de el y le pido que pusiera sus manos atrás según ella para apreciarlo mejor, ya alejada unos tres o cuatro pasos saco otro objeto de la falda silenciosamente lo puso al nivel que necesitaba enfocando a su victima y lo hizo, tomo con su celular una foto del Uchiha con un mensaje escrito en su pecho que decía ``me encanta el yaoi y lo practico muy seguido. Sasuke al sentir que ella ya no volvía se canso de esperar y se quito la venda, la vio mas alejada de el con un objeto en su mano

-Que haces- ella sonreía complacida y arrogante- a donde vas- volvió a preguntar para después mirarse a si mismo y darse cuenta de lo sucedido- que... pero que...- la incredulidad reflejada en su cara esta era un poema Sakura no podía haber hecho mejor trabajo

-Bueno tu te creías la gran cosa-pero fue interrumpida

-Me las pagaras- acomodándose la ropa

-Mucho cuidado con lo que haces Uchiha- le mostró e celular- tengo todo en fotos y apuesto que no te gustaría que salieran a la luz publica- y dicho esto se fue dejando al azabache en una sola pieza. Que demonios había pasado, esa chica lo había humillado mientras el pensaba que lo tenia todo bajo control.

Mientras de vuelta en el salón la discusión seguía – el orgullo es el peor de los defectos que puede tener una persona

-Así por que lo dices- le preguntaba el pelinegro, su sensei y los demás solo los veían a ellos discutiendo, según su sensei eso era un debate y ciertamente había puesto la clase mas animada

-El orgullo no se doblega, la arrogancia se puede mejorar con las acciones y los prejuicios se pueden eliminar con el tiempo y la dedicación pero las personas orgullosas no se doblegan aunque no tengan razón siguen por el mismo camino que los lleva, a la mayoría de las veces a la soledad, por lo menos el personaje de la obra lo entendió y por amor se doblego- esto fue el punto final de la discusión. La clase continuo con las demás persona pero Itachi no se quedaría con esa.

Hasta aquí esa Cáp. Espero y les guste


	5. Toma eso arrogante

Toma esto arrogante

Ya casi pasado la hora libre que tenían los chicos, Sakura y las demás no paraban de reírse en el baño, pues Sakura les había contado lo que le había hecho al presumido-ególatra-yo estoy demasiado bueno de Sasuke, estaban que no se aguantaban. Mientras que con el pelinegro no cabía en a ira que lo llenaba-como es posible- se decía así mismo, apretó los dientes - que esa…esa chica me haya humillado, a mi, a Sasuke Uchiha- en verdad estaba cabreado y muy molesto, ni en sus mas terribles pesadillas se imagino algo así. Pocos minutos después sonó el timbre anunciando que ya era hora de volver a clases.

Al entrar al aula lo primero que vio fue una sonrisa burlona, una que ya conocía pues el mismo las daba, llena de superioridad, de esas que dicen cuidadito con migo llena de arrogancia, la mirada de la pelirrosa era altiva muy orgullosa de lo que había hecho y eso a Sasuke no le caía para nada en gracia, se sentó en su lugar y paso el resto de la clase callado cosa que no paso desapercibida por sus amigos pero estos no dijeron nada conociendo a Sasuke el se los diría si quería aparte de que no le gustaba que se metieran en sus cosas. La hora de biología pasó rápido, el receso para almorzar llego y todos salieron disparados en todas direcciones, a la cafetería, al comedor, por los patios o cualquier lugar que les apeteciera. Una chica de cabello negro recogido con unas orquillas de ojos azules se encontraba en un salón del edificio, el lugar era amplio con escritorios para estudiantes en un lado del salón y la otra parte tenía instrumentos, ella estaba sentada frente a un gran piano de cola negro tocando una hermosa melodía con los ojos cerrados, al parecer disfrutaba mucho lo que hacia hasta que alguien la saco de su ensimismamiento pero aun así no dejo de tocar.

-Tocas muy bien- le dijo un chico de cabello negro desde la puerta del lugar- no sabia que tocabas

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí- le respondió esta sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. El se acerco a ella y con un ademán de su mano le hizo una pregunta-¿puedo?- refiriéndose a si se podía sentar con ella, esta por su parte se encogió de hombros y asintió, el joven de ojos oscuros comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el marfil siguiendo la melodía que hasta el momento la chica estaba tocando – no tocas tan mal- le dijo ella y el sonrió de lado

-¿Sabes que causas una primera mala impresión?- le preguntó este a ella, esta alzo una ceja y lo miro de reojo

-Así, y por que lo dices- inquirió ella volviendo a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo

-Al llegar parecías un tanto arrogante y como decirlo- dudo un poco como dándole suspenso a la cosa pero ella ni se inmuto con eso- altanera y poco sociable-culmino él

-Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti- le dijo ella a lo que este asintió –es verdad – confeso él-pero no se juzga a las personas sin conocerlas- le dijo

-Lo mismo podría decir yo-le dijo con algo de burla la chica- no se juzga a un libro por su potada- un silencio de unos segundos se formo mientras ellos disfrutaban la música que salía de ese instrumento- y ¿que hacías espiándome?- le preguntó

-Yo no te espiaba- se defendió Itachi- solo escuche la música y la seguí- le explico como si fuera obvio, esta sonrió un poco mientras terminaba de tocar. A fuera del salón, en el pasillo dos chicos se acercaban, pues al igual que Itachi escucharon la melodía pero estos andaban buscando a alguien, entraron al salón sin hacer ruido, la puerta estaba abierta y lograron divisar a la primera persona que se podía ver en el piano.

-Itachi te estábamos buscan…-pero no termino al darse cuenta de quien era la otra persona en el salón- no sabia que estabas ocupado podemos volver en otro momento- dijo un chico pelirrojo ante la mirada de el mencionado y la picara de su compañero, Kankuro

-No se preocupen yo ya me iba- les dijo la chica para encaminarse a la entrada- y no interrumpieron nada- les dijo pues se había percatado de la mirada de Kankuro ya que Sasori no expresaba mucho, paso por en medio de ellos pero cuando llego a la puerta la voz del pelinegro la detuvo

-Espera- esta giro a medias suavemente sin ninguna prisa, mas no dijo nada haciéndole entender que tenia su atención- porque no salimos el sábado – mientras la miraba y una sonrisita poco perceptible se asomaba a sus labios- puedo pasar por ti – ella lo miro directamente antes de responder

-Lo siento pero no salgo con arrogantes- dicho esto le dio una mirada seguida de una sonrisita para luego darse la vuelta e irse del lugar. Los dos chicos que estaban ahí estaban impresionados con lo ocurrido pues ninguna chica rechazaba a Itachi y el muy, pero muy pocas veces había pedido una cita a alguna chica. Kankuro no aguanto y se echo a reír, Sasori reía por lo bajo, no tan abiertamente como su compañero, por su parte Itachi no se molesto mas bien parecía que le agradaba la actitud de la chica pues solo sonrió de una manera que demostraba satisfacción

-No lo puedo creer, ella te rechazo- le decía Kankuro entre risas

-Himura: 1 Uchiha: 0 – le dijo Sasori a lo que los otros dos lo miraron intrigados- ¿Qué? Yo puedo apostar que esto va para largo- dicho esto todos rieron y salieron del salón.

Con los chicos cierto rubio se preguntaba que pasaba con su amigo hasta que hizo la pregunta, para si mismo, en voz alta- ¿Que le pasa al teme?- y como si sus plegarias fueran escuchadas alguien salio en su rescate

-No lo se pero creo que tiene que ver con nuestra compañera, la exótica- le dijo Shikamaru con el siempre tono de pereza inagotable

-Con Sakura?- pregunto ingenuamente Naruto a lo que Shika asintió – pero ¿por que lo dices?

-Hace rato lo vi. a Sasuke pasar con esa cara que pone cuando ha logrado algo y a los pocos minutos la vi a ella en la misma dirección- los que estaban con el, me refiero a naruto y Neji que estaba un poco atrás y aunque no dijera palabra estaba pendiente de la conversación lo miraron expectante, aunque uno no tanto como los otros- al rato la vi. Bajar a ella muy alegre con una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme y a Sasuke al poco tiempo bastante molesto- termino de explicar fastidiado- por eso digo que tiene que ver con ella- los demás asintieron hasta que naruto volvió a abrir la boca

-¿Oye Shika por que le llamas exótica a Sakura?- intrigado y confundido

-Que no le has visto el color de pelo, ¿Cuántas personas conoces con el cabello así?

-Ahhhh- luego de esto se dispusieron a comer, el resto del día paso sin mas, la incrementada molestia de Sasuke mientras la chica de rosa se burlaba de el con miradas, las cortantes miradas de Neji a Tenten y esta sin prestarle atención y en otro lugar del establecimiento la sonrisa de satisfacción de un pelinegro. Si era un bastante peculiar ese.

* * *

N/a: gracias por sus reviews, espero que el cap les guste y lo disfruten

Las mujeres arriba y dominando ¿ne? No se lleven mucho de mi


	6. Planeando la venganza

**Naruto No me pertenece**

**Cursiva: pensamientos**

**-*-: cambio de escena**

**Planeando la venganza**

Amanecía en Tokio y como es de esperarse los ciudadanos se levantaban a prepararse para realizar sus actividades y, claro esta, los estudiantes no eran la excepción. En la casa (mansión) de un azabache, este se levantaba perezoso aun recordando lo sufrido por culpa de la pelirrosa y no podía pedir mas, su querido hermano molestándolo por su humor de ese día. Si bien es cierto que Sasuke Uchiha no era conocido por su buen humor desde el día anterior se cargaba un humorcito- según palabras de su hermano mayor- que ni el mismo se lo aguantaba. En fin las horas pasaron y ya estaban todos en la escuela, algunos (sus amigos) ya habían notado y habían hecho conjeturas (dígase Shikamaru) sobre el por que de su actitud mas él todavía no había querido decir nada.

Por otra parte las chicas conversan ya que estaban en su receso antes de la hora del almuerzo sobre las cosas sin sentido y otras con mucho sentido como era el caso se que iba a hacer Sakura con la fotografía de Sasuke y ciertos acontecimientos ocurridos con Ino.

- Y que vas a hacer con la foto Sakura- pregunto la rubia con curiosidad

- No lo se- respondía desinteresada- solo le quería dar una lección al Uchiha ese por creerse el dueño del mundo.

- Bueno- hablo nuevamente Ino- nunca esta de mas tener algo guardado por si acaso, no la tires en algún momento te puede servir para algo- la pelirrosa asintió mientras una duda la embargaba

- Oye Ino- la aludida fijo su vista en ella- que fue eso de esta mañana cuando llegamos- esta suspiro cansinamente- ¿y bien?

-Lo que pasa es que él y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos- respondía la rubia

-Eso ya lo notamos- hablaba la castaña que no había dicho nada aun, recordando la escenita de la mañana en la entrada de la institución

**Flash Back  
**

-Huy tengo que salir de compras a buscar los accesorios que complementen perfectamente con lo que me voy a poner el día del desfile- hablaba rápidamente una rubia de ojos celestes con sus amigas – debo verme muy bien- decía un entrometido (según palabras de la propia Ino la interrumpió.

-No se para que quieres comprar mas cosas- le decía un chico con voz neutra- si como quiera te veras igual

-Eso a ti que te importa antorcha- le decía Ino con rabia a el chico pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina que siempre encontraba la forma de molestarla. Este se encogió de hombros susurrándole a ella, cuando cruzo por su lado, lamparita en tono burlesco que hizo que Ino se molestara aun más de lo que estaba que de no ser por Hinata le brinca encima.

**Fin Flash Back  
**

-El es el hermano menor de Temari- hablaba Hinata- la recuerdan- la castaña y la pelirrosa asintieron recordando que era la chica rubia que le habían presentado como la novia de uno de los chicos del grupito de sasuke y que ella estaba un año delante de ellos.

-Si pero ella no se parece en nada al idiota de su hermano- hablaba ino medianamente molesta al recordar lo sucedido. Dicho esto dejaron el tema zanjado por el bien de sus oídos.

-*-

En otro lugar, de la misma escuela un grupo de chicos estaban reunidos en uno de los patios de la escuela hablando animadamente y riéndose a costillas de un pelinegro de ojos oscuros que al parecer no le molestaba mucho lo que sus amigos hacían o decían acerca de él.

-¿En serio la chica te rechazo?- pregunto un rubio con un mechón que cubría parte de su rostro- y a ti no te molesta para nada- el pelinegro asintió nuevamente, ya no sabia cuantas veces lo había hecho en el día

-Entonces te dijo que no salía contigo por arrogante- le decía una chica, esta vez, la cual estaba sentada junto a su ahora novio ella de cabello azulado con una flor en la cabeza y un par de piercing – tendrás que cambiar de táctica Itachi

-Ya me parecía que era una chica rara- esta vez hablaba el novio de la peliazul

-Y yo que pensé que te gustaba Pein- dijo kankuro con una sonrisa picara en su rostro el cual recibió la asesina mirada de Konan mas el aludido ni se inmuto

-No era eso- respondió simplemente- solo vi que no era igual a la mayoría

-Bueno eso ya lo sabemos- volvía a hablar el castaño- rechazo a Itachi después de ser él quien la invitara a salir y a este- le dio un suave golpe en el hombro a su amigo- pareció divertirse con su respuesta, bueno admito que a mi me resulto divertido al igual que a Sasori pero tu- miro a Itachi- parecías satisfecho

-Es como Pein dijo- una sonrisa picara surco su rostro- ella es diferente- los demás solo lo vieron y siguieron hablando animadamente.

-*-

Por el lado contrario se encontraba nuestro querido Sasuke observando de reojo a la pelirrosa de sus pesadillas divertida junto a las demás chicas y eso solo aumento su rabia en contra de ella ya que en su paranoia él creía que ellas se burlaban de él por lo que la pelirrosa le había hecho, y aunque no estaba muy lejos de la realidad (pues las chicas ya habían hablado algo con respecto a él o mas bien a la foto) ellas ya habían puesto ese tema en el olvido.

-Sasuke- oyó que lo llamaron y al prestar atención se dio cuenta que su amigo de ojos perlados lo había llamado y que por inercia él se había dejado arrastrar por él un poco mas alejado de los demás- lo que sea que estés planeando te puedo ayudar- que el Hyuga ofreciendo ayuda, no esto no puede ser a menos que obtenga una ventaja en todo esto. El azabache alzo una ceja incitándole a que siguiera- siempre y cuando le sumes a la pandita a tu plan

-Y que te hace pensar que yo tengo algún plan?- pregunto al pelilargo

-No soy Naruto Sasuke- lo miro ¿ofendido? Pues claro parece que lo estaba tomando por idiota ( y no digo que naruto lo sea pero admítanlo es bastante distraído el chico)- y hasta él sabe que algo te traes con la exótica- este alzo nuevamente la ceja ¿exótica? Esa era la pregunta que reflejaba su rostro- idea de Shikamaru por el pelo rosa

-Ah- ya entendió

-Te conozco aparte de que tu mal humor te delata- le indico- ahora me avisas cuando tengas algo en mente si no es que ya lo tienes

-I cual es tu problema con la otra- haciendo referencia a Tenten

-Nadie humilla a Neji Hyuga y se sale con la suya – y así entendió la actitud del Hyuga, el seria de gran ayuda para lo que planearía con la chica. El Hyuga se alejo dejándolo solo a él y a su sus pensamientos.

**-*-**

N/a: el cap esta algo corto pero espero que lo disfruten, espero sus comentarios y hasta la proxima


	7. El plan

EL PLAN

Tan solo ha pasado un día desde la conversación de nuestros chicos y Sasuke ya sabía lo que harían para enseñarle a la pelirrosa que nadie se burla de Sasuke Uchiha y también para que neji le diera una lección a la panda: nadie se mete con Neji Hyuga, según las palabras del propio Neji. Las cosas estaban planeadas, nada muy grande ni exagerado solo una pequeña muestra de que ellos son los que mandan en la academia.

Una parte del plan consistía en hacer que las chicas llegaran al pasillo que daba hacia los vestidores, tenían que tener una buena excusa pues esas chicas no eran tan tontas. Neji tuvo la idea de pagarle a un chico de un curso menor para que les dijera a las chicas que la profesora de gimnasia las esperaba a ellas en los vestidores y a que hora, el hecho seria en el primer descanso, y así sucedió como lo tenían planeado las chicas caminaban por el corredor pero curiosamente se encontraron con dos persona que no pensaban encontrarce.

-Uchiha- dijo la pelirrosa con una media sonrisa en el rostro, aun recordaba lo que le había hecho en el techo de la institución. Sasuke, que por dentro solo pensaba en borrarle esa sonrisa que ella tenía en el rostro.

-Haruno- respondio secamente es azabache

-Que hacen ustedes por aquí- volvió a hablar la ojijade- hasta donde yo se este corredor va a los vestidores y hoy no hay practica para los hombres

-Nos tienes muy pendientes- dijo el azabache a lo que Sakura solo bufo y rodo los ojos

-Solo estamos viendo lo malas que pueden llegar a ser- dijo por primera vez el Hyuga, si el estaba ahí no se perderia por nada la cara de las chicas.

El sonido de una cancion conocida retumbo en el corredor, un lugar amplio y largo (obviamente) la pared deecha cubierta con grandes ventanales a los que las chicas les daban la espalda, lo schicos estaban de frente a estos y de espaldas a la pared. Ese timbre del telefono les recordo otra parte del plan, naruto los llamaria si veia a cierta persona y que el telefono haya sonado queria decir que esa persona se acercaba hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Los chicos que tenían una de sus manos en la espalda y con la otra Sasuke corto la llamada y Neji la tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

De un momento a otro los chicos sonrieron y les lanzaron algo a las chicas que lo atraparon sin ningun problema

-Piensen rapido- dijeron al unisono el azabache y el ojos perla. Como dije las chicas lo atraparon ¿Qué era? Unas latas de pintura en aerosol las cuales las chicas miraron extrañadas

-¿Que es esto? Es una broma acaso- hablaba la pelirrosa moviendo la lata en su mano de un lado a otro. De un momento a otro hizo un gesto de admiración cual niña pequeña cuando descubre algo, asombro totalmente fingido- o ya se- miro a Tenten de reojo y luego al Uchiha- esto es lo que usas para pintarte el cabello, ya sabia yo que esos reflejos azules no eran naturales- dijo para después reir junto a tenten. Sasuke las veia y era como si quisiera matarlas con la mirada pero se controlo al percatarse de los pasos de cierta persona estaban cada vez mas cerca  
-Muy graciosa Haruno- dijo el azabache con autosuficiencia cosa que a la de los ojos chocolate le pareció algo raro. En realidad la actitud de ambos chicos era extraña a los ojos de la castaña

-¿Que estan planeando ustedes dos?- dijo sin rodeos- están bastante raros. Sakura la miro con cara de no entender

-Hmp- dijo el castaño. Pero con eso no convencía a la perspicaz chica que los miraba dudosa

-¿Que están tramando?- decía mientras se acercaba al pelilargo de manera amenazante subiendo en el acto la mano aun con la lata en ella a la altura del pecho- esto es muy raro

Segundos después apareció un hombre alto, de cabello plateado con parte del rostro cubierto- ¿Que esta sucediendo aquí?- dijo el hombre, las chicas lo habían visto ya rondando por la escuela habían deducido que era algún profesor de otro salón. Los chicos lo veían directamente con sus rostros inescrutables- ¿y bien?- volvió a decir

-Nada sensei- dijo la pelirrosa- solo hablábamos con los chicos- mientras tanto el profesor giraba los ojos alrededor de ellos dándose cuenta de que algo desentonaba en el ambiente

-Al parecer algunos han decidido mostrar su arte en a la vista de todos- dijo el sensei mirando seriamente a los chicos. Las chicas no entendieron nada pero los chicos al parecer sabian de lo que el sensei hablaba

-Cuando llegamos estaba así – hablo el azabache seriamente

-Por que lo hicieron chicas- ellas lo miraron con cara de WHAT, no entendian a lo que el sensei se referia pero cierta castaña, que al parecer era un poco mas perceptiva que su compañera se fijo en lo que el sensei había visto

-Nosotras no lo hicimos- se defendio tenten sakura solo la veia tratando de adivinar a que se referia su prima. Tenten al percatarse de esto la giro para que observara lo sventanales del corredor, todos pintados o mejor dicho grafiteados con pintura azul metalico y rojo

-Nosotras no fuimos- dijo desesperada la ojijade- fueron ellos- señalando a los chicos que mantenian su semblante serio

-Lo siento señoritas pero ustedes tienen la pintura en la mano- al oir esto las chicas se fijaron en que era cierto, los chicos le habían tendido una trampa y ellas habian caido redonditas. Los chicos por dentro sonreian aunque sus rostros no mostraran expresión alguna

Después de rato tratando de convencer al sensei de que ellas no lo hicieron se dieron por vencidas ya que sus argumentos no eran muy convincentes y mas al encontrarlas con la pintura en las manos. Kakashi no tuvo mas remedio que mandarlas a limpiar los cristales aunque algo le decia que los chicos tuvieron algo que ver, lamentablemente por esta ocasión ellos se habian salvado y las chicas habian perdido.

Lamento las faltas ortograficas

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--***

Mis mas sinceras disculpas pero no tuve tiempo para corregirlo. El cap es corto pues no se si lo dije antes estos caps ya estan escritos y colgados en otro foro pero casi casi nos ponemos al dia. La venganza de los chicos fue algo como una chiquillada peor en ese momento no se me ocurrio nada mas, mas tarde creo que subire otro cap sin mas me voy, ayer fue mi cumple (cumpli 21 el 14 de este mes) y aun estoy celebrando, digo mis hermanas me estan secuestrando. En fin espero les guste y nos seguimos leyendo


	8. Venganza I

**Venganza (parte I)**

Nuevo día, nuevos insultos o algo así. Los alumnos de la academia konoha ya se encontraban en el establecimiento, merodeando algunos, otros sonriendo de las payasadas de algunos, comentarios de otros o chistes y recuerdos dichos por alguno de su grupo, el punto es que era un día normal como todos los días en la academia.

La campana de entrada sonó alertando así a los alumnos que ya era hora de ingresar a sus respectivas aulas y entre las personas que se dirigían a su salón se podía apreciar a una rubia de ojos celestes acompañada de una pelirosa y una castaña quienes caminaban hacia su destino. Por otro lado se oían los reclamos de un hiperactivo jovencito de cabellera rubia hacia uno de cabellos azabaches que al parecer intentaba no hacerle caso a este y por ultimo un pelilargo de ojos aperlados y detrás de este una jovencita de ojos iguales y cabello azulado, quienes venían de otra dirección.

-Hey teme para eso fue que…- pero fue interrumpido por el azabache

-Ya cállate dobe- pero él también seria interrumpido por el pelilargo ya que ellos habían llegado a la puerta del salón junto a otras personas.

-Pero mira a quienes tenemos aquí- dijo el pelilargo con sorna al encontrarse con las ya antes mencionadas chicas en la puerta del salón. El pelinegro coloco una media sonrisa en sus labios al verlas. Por su parte Naruto y la chica de ojos perla no decían nada.

-Hyuga- Uchiha- mascullaron las chicas al unísono mirándolos fríamente a los dos.

-Disfrutaron de la limpieza- dijo con burla el chico de ojos oscuros mientras las miraba arrogante. Por su parte a las chicas se les cruzo fugazmente un brillo por los ojos, lo que le habían hecho el día anterior se las pagarían. Tenten alzo la cabeza en signo de orgullo mientras Sakura le respondía con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios al azabache su pregunta.

-No tanto como ustedes dos disfrutan de sus ratos libres- dicho esto entro al salón seguida de las demás chicas incluyendo a Hinata que las siguió. Aun en la puerta los chicos no cambiaron su expresión de superioridad aunque por dentro tenían la duda ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Por un momento ellos las miraron confundidos, pero solo fue un momento y ellas no lo sabrían pues estaban de espaldas a ellos. Entraron al aula pero por que la sensación de que este seria un largo día recorría la cabeza de un joven de cabellos negros y semblante perezoso que se había tirado todo el show – _esto no pinta nada bien-_ pensó el Nara al ver a las chicas mirarse con algo de complicidad entre ellas.

**-*-**

Las horas iban pasando, en otro salón un profesor ausente provocaba los audibles murmullos de los alumnos que, aprovechando que su profesor de turno fue llamado por la directora, hablaban entre ellos, reían y otros no hacían nada o escuchaban música. Un pequeño grupo de chicos hablaban entre ellos, ya saben el típico relajo, sentados en butacas que no les pertenecían y mirando a otros…

-Si la sigues mirando así, la vas a gastar- le dijo con algo de burla cierto castaño al chico de largos y negros cabellos.

El castaño se había percatado de las furtivas e intensas miradas del Uchiha hacia cierta pelinegra que miraba por la ventana y de vez en cuando comentaba algo con sus amigas. El Uchiha sonrió sutilmente ante esto.

-Oye Itachi- y el mencionado volteo a ver al rubio de la coleta que lo llamaba- la próxima vez que la vallas a invitar a salir me podrías avisar- y todos lo miraban confundidos- es para tomar una foto cuando ella te rechace- algunos como Deidara, autor de las palabras, sonrieron otros lo vieron con cara de estas loco mientras que Itachi lo miro serio.

-En realidad no te quieres, verdad Deidara- le respondió el pelinegro provocando la risa de Kankuro

-Ya hablando en serio que piensas hacer- le pregunto serio un pelirrojo de ojos castaños- se que no te quedaras con esa ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Eso es cierto y como te conozco me imagino que harás algo- volvió a hablar Kankuro. Por su parte el pelinegro volvió a mirar por encima del hombro de Kankuro hacia donde la cabellera negra de la persona que estaba viendo se situaba, ella miraba a través de la ventana y ya o hablaba con nadie.

-Ella es diferente- se limito a decir cerrando así el tema.

-*-

Hora del primer descanso, ciertas chicas esperaban con ansias las próximas horas de clase, algunos no sabían lo que les esperaba. Ese descanso pasó rápidamente, solo les quedaban dos clases antes del almuerzo y una más después de este. La clase comenzó sin mas, idiomas era bastante fácil y la profesora era divertida. Esta termino bastante rápida y ya les tocaba informática (o computo como les llamen en su país). Las maquinas estaban apagadas pues ellos y otra clase eran los únicos con esa materia ese día. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban en el lugar encendiendo sus maquinas- ya esta por comenzar- pensaron al unísono una cabecita castaña y otra rosa y pensar que ayer estaban como locas lanzando improperios a diestra y siniestra pero hoy disfrutarían lo dulce de la venganza.

**Flash back**

Estaban dos chicas subidas en unas pequeñas escaleras limpiando los cristales que por culpa de ciertos chicos estaban manchados y las habían culpado a ellas.

-Maldito Uchiha pero me las pagara- gruñía la chica de rosa- todo esto por su culpa.

Ya tenían bastante rato limpiando pues al parecer los chicos habían usado una pintura bastante resistente. Ellos ya habían ido a burlarse de ellas ¨ _les queda una manchita ahí o un poco mas arriba chicas, que quede relucientes_ ¨ eran parte de los comentarios que hacían ellos para burlarse, por suerte podían contar con sus amigas Ino les llevo de comer junto a Hinata. Cuando por fin terminaron aun se oían las quejas de ambas.

-Le voy a arrancar cada pelo que tenga el peliteñido ese.

-Sakura cálmate, lo que mas quisiera yo es dejar calvo al pelucas ese pero con calma.

-Como me pides que tenga calma ese Uchiha me las pagara.

-Sakura- la llamaba la castaña pero esta parecía estar muy ocupada. Tenten la volvió a llamar pero nada así que- SAKURA- grito cerca de su oído para que le prestara atención.

-Pero que te pasa, no ves que estoy maldiciendo al Uchiha.

-Ya lo creo pero yo tengo un plan para vengarnos- eso fue suficiente para que la ojijade le prestara atención. Después de un dime la castaña continuo - Te diré detalles después primero necesito encontrar a Ino y a Hinata necesitare ayuda ¿aun tienes la foto? - la rosa asintió - bien vamos - los ojos de la castaña expresaban cierta maldad no característica de ella pero que a Sakura le gusto.

**Fin flash back **

**  
**Las maquinas encendidas y listas para usar pero un grito de sorpresa atrapo a la mayoría de los presentes en el salón, una chica había gritado después de ver la pantalla y seguido de esto un ¡¡QUE!! y después un ¡¡NO PUEDE SER!! de otra jovencita. Algunas chillando y otras casi al borde de desmayarse. Al recurrir a ve r que les pasaba los demás observaban sus monitores y cayeron en cuenta de que les pasaba a la mayoría de las mujeres del lugar. Los murmullos y comentarios no se hicieron esperar por parte de todos mientras algunas disfrutaban del espectáculo otros analizaban la situación - Ya lo decía yo - dijo Nara que era de los que se encontraban en el aula- este día iba a ser muy largo.

Naruto, Sasuke y Neji, que aun no estaban en el salón pues el Prof. De deportes los había llamado, recién entraban y las miradas se posaron todas sobre ellos cosa que en parte les extraño, es cierto que ellos y sus amigos llamaban la atención pero de una manera… diferente no con chicas de miradas reprobantes, llorosas y sin sonrisas y chicos con burla y decepción, eso era muy extraño.

Shikamaru fue el que los ilumino acercándose a ellos para explicarles la situación - Mendousaki, será mejor que vean esto - les indico y se dirigieron hacia los lugares que siempre ocupaban, la pc mas cercana y encendida del grupo era la del mismo Nara. Al ver lo que estaba ahí la sorpresa los lleno sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder - ¡¿Qué es esto?! - articulo el azabache seguido de un - ¡¿Quién hizo esto?! - los chicos no cabían en la sorpresa de lo que estaban viendo a Sasuke conocía parte de la imagen, lo recordaba perfectamente pero era obvio que tenia algunos arreglos, pues no recordaba a Neji en la imagen y para rematar estaba de fondo de pantalla de todas las maquinas del lugar. Chicas acercándose a ellos gritando que no fuera cierto y pidiendo explicaciones y ellos por dentro hechos una fiera que lo único que lo demostraba eran sus ojos. Se podía jurar que los de Sasuke estaban rojos y Neji tenia venitas alrededor de los suyos, solo se hizo un poco de calma cuando el prof. Entro y pidió orden. Pero en el salón las miradas y los cuchicheos seguían, sobre todo las miradas pues ellos sabían quienes fueron las causantes de todo…

* * *

**N/a:** mis niñas son tan lindas, ya se saben defender solitas… Na, tendrán que esperar el próximo capitulo para saber que hicieron mis niñas, ven como lo prometido es deuda les puse otro cap aunque algo tarde.

Gracias por sus felicitaciones y palabras amables…

Quirvan108 es un alago para mi…

Gracias por sus comentarios y los aliento a que dejen más si les gusta claro esta…. 


	9. Venganza parte II

Venganza parte II

La clase termino rápido, para alivio de algunos, puesto que era obvio que las magdalenas que aun sollozaban en el salón contarían todo lo visto a quien se cruzara en su camino. Por su parte las chicas se sentían complacidas del efecto que causaron, los chicos le mandaron miradas de odio durante toda la clase, ellas ni se inmutaron hasta se podría decir que sonreían arrogantes cosa que solo hacia crecer mas la rabia de los afectados. Cuando todos salían del salón los chicos, un azabache con la furia marcada en su rostro y un pelilargo con la mirada más gélida que pudiese existir, atajaron a las que ellos creían las responsables de semejante atrocidad justo en la puerta de salida.

-Como se atrevieron- gruño entre dientes el azabache. Las chicas pusieron sus mejores caras de ¨ no se ¨- y no se hagan las tontas

-No se de que hablas Uchiha- dejo la rosadita con fingida inocencia

-Dejen de hacerse las inocentes que no les queda- hablo ahora el pelilargo serio, demasiado serio y molesto. Ellas simplemente se alzaron de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa

-Repito, no sabemos de que nos hablan- dijo la castaña igual de inocente que Sakura cosa que no hacia mas que exasperar a los chicos. Sus amigos solo los veían desde atrás pues los estaban esperando al igual que Ino, Hinata y Temari que aun no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando

De un momento a otro el rostro de las chicas paso de tener una expresión de inocente y desentendida a una de burla y arrogancia, la expresión del triunfo plasmada en sus ojos. Tenten, que estaba a la izquierda de Sakura y frente a ambos chicos se acerco un paso más hacia ellos para decirles algo como si fuera confidencial

-Espero que les haya quedado claro que con nosotras no se deben meter- le dijo seriamente la castaña para después volver a colocar esa sonrisa arrogante seguida de Sakura, ambas chicas se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron del lugar hacia la cafetería ya que era hora del almuerzo.

Los chicos se quedaron de piedra ante el cinismo de las chicas y aun más molestos por su descaro y la advertencia que ellos tomaron como una leve amenaza- esto no se quedara así- dijo el azabache mientras que el pelilargo solo veía seriamente hacia el lugar por donde las chicas se habían ido.

Por los pasillos de la institución se podían apreciar claramente los gritos de sorpresa de las admiradoras de los chicos, mucho llanto y uno que otro desmayo de las más exageradas. Por su parte las chicas se sentían, como diría ¿realizadas? Si exactamente así, pues habían logrado el efecto deseado y eso que aun no habían visto nada.

-No lo puedo creer- decía la rubia de la coleta que estaba al lado de sus amigas- no me dijeron lo que harían pero en realidad me dejaron wow no se que decir

-Chicas, so sabia que harían eso- decía esta vez Hinata. Temari aunque caminara con ellas no entendía el barullo en la escuela, todas esas locas gritando y llorando a eso sumándole la cara que tenían los chicos cuando salieron de sus clases, en verdad algo nuevo pasaba en ese aburrido lugar.

-Alguien me puede explicar que es lo que esta pasando- pregunto un poco molesta la rubia de cuatro coletas a sus amigas. Como han de saber Temari no esta en la misma clase que ellas, mas bien esta un nivel mas arriba.

-Te lo contaremos después de comprar algo de comer- dijo la pelirrosa- me muero de hambre

Dicho esto todas asintieron, sea como sea ya estaban en la cafetería así que compraron lo que deseaban y salieron del lugar hacia una de las mesas que habían en los alrededores del lugar con esa finalidad (la de que los estudiantes se sentaran a comer). Todas acomodadas y comenzarían con todo. Las chicas le contaron todo, desde el principio a la rubia, la foto de Sasuke, la ligera humillación de Neji en clases, el castigo que obtuvieron por parte de ellos, y su revancha a cual las tenia muy complacidas

-Wow, así que todo eso ha sucedido y yo no me había enterado- decía la rubia a modo de queja

-Ahora danos tu opinión- dijo la castaña- que te pareció nuestra revancha

-Fue una gran idea pero- decía tocándose el mentón con su dedo- tendría que ver el trabajo para juzgar bien todo- dicho esto todas empezaron a reír.

A los chicos no les iba nada bien, pues al llegar a la cafetería todos se le quedaron mirando para después ponerse a murmurar, a esta altura de juego ya toda la escuela lo sabia, y los que no estaban por enterarse. Por los pasillos las chicas se les arrojaban encima pidiendo explicaciones con lagrimas en los ojos, otros hacían comentarios sobre lo machitos que se veían o que por esa razón siempre andaban rechazando a las chicas, algunos hasta se atrevieron a burlarse sobre que hacían una linda pareja. Se fueron a un lugar despejado donde no hubieran chicas, no sin antes haber golpeado al chico que dijo lo de ser una linda pareja, pues ya estaban lo bastante molestos como para ver una mujer en esos momentos

Por otra parte estaban los de las demás aulas, a cierto grupito el alboroto en la escuela, algo poco común en ese lugar, les llamo mucho la atención

-¿Que será lo que sucede?- decía un pelirrojo

-Es cierto- secundaba una peliazul- no es común ver un alboroto en esta lugar, al menos no uno así

-Pues bien chicos si voy a estudiar publicidad será mejor que valla a investigar- dijo un castaño caminando de espaldas

-Mejor di que eres un chismoso Kankuro- volvió a hablar el pelirrojo. El castaño se encogió de hombros y se fue del lugar a investigar.

Diez minutos más tarde, volvía Kankuro a donde estaba seguro estaban sus compañeros de clase con una sonrisa burlona, los demás solo esperaban a que llegara y soltara todo. Ese chico no tenia remedio.

-A ver a ver chicos hay alguien en este lugar que se ha revelado- los demás lo miran sin entender de que habla. Un que quieres decir con eso salio de la boca de Deidara – ya lo verán, ya lo verán.

La hora del almuerzo termino y esto dio paso a la ultima clase del día, para nuestros chicos era arte y para los mayores informática. A la llegada al salón de los mayores todos se colocaron en sus asientos y como los mas jóvenes encendieron sus maquinas para llevarse una gran sorpresa, una imagen o mas bien una foto colocada como fondo de pantalla en todas las maquinas donde salía el hermano de uno de los chicos mas deseados y de cierta manera el mas pequeño también, junto a otro de los chicos con mas admiradoras, recuerden el Hyuga y el Uchiha en realidad son bastante populares en la escuela hasta las chicas mayores querían salir con ellos, de forma comprometedora; el chico Hyuga con una mano sobre el bien formado torso del Uchiha y este semidesnudo con los ojos cerrados y cierto mensaje escrito en rojo. Los ojos del mayor mostraron una leve sorpresa al ver la imagen y no es por que creyera que su hermano era raro, sino que aun no entendía como se dejo tomar esa foto y peor aun quien había sido tan hábil y lo odiaba tanto como para ponerla en las maquinas de la escuela, era un misterio que obviamente descubriría, mientras usaría esto para burlarse de su ototo.

Cierta chica que estaba sentada detrás de él dijo algo que lo dejo algo picado de la curiosidad ¨ esto tiene una marca rosa y una chocolate ¨ obvio al principio no entendió pero después pensó que seria que ella sabia quien lo hizo.

**-*-**

El día de clases término, mas no la humillación de los chicos era obvio que esta seguiría pero la guerra aun no termina. Saliendo del establecimiento estaban Ino quien se había devuelto a buscar un libro que se le había olvidado cuando se topo en la salida con su tormento personal, un chico pelirrojo que parecía disfrutar el molestarla

-Tus amigas son hábiles, pero te puedo asegurar que esto no se va a quedar así- le dijo a la chica

-Pues ella tienen mucho de donde sacar- respondió

-Apuesto a que las ayudaste

-Y si así fuera ¿Qué? No tienen como probarlo- dijo la rubia desafiante

-Ellos también podrían tener ayuda y tu podrías pasarla como ellas la podrían pasar lamparita

-Pues no te lo aconsejo fosforito- dijo entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose a él- por que podrías ser el próximo en salir del closet – dijo bastante cerca- o algo peor- dicho esto se fue del lugar dejando a Gaara como decirlo ¿molesto? No ¿advertido? No ¿intrigado? Si, que le podría hacer Ino si el se metía con ella, eso aun no lo sabremos pero es mejor estar preparados.

Me disculpo por la tardanza y realmente espero que disfruten el capi

Por cierto feliz navidad y feliz 2010, espero y deseo que la hayan pasado de maravilla y que todos sus sueños se cumplan, espero de corazón que logren sus mas anheladas metas.


	10. Rosa y chocolate

Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece

-*-: cambio de escena

Cursiva: pensamiento

Rosa y Chocolate

Furia. Ese era el sentimiento que le invadía en esos momentos. Dando vueltas en su habitación como un león enjaulado sin encontrar donde descargar esa ira que cada vez aumentaba mas y mas. Ese día ni siquiera bajo a comer, su madre le había mandado a llamar varias veces pero él con voz molesta había dejado claro que no tenia hambre y al parecer su madre había entendido el mensaje pues no lo había vuelto a molestar.

Se tiro en la cama aun muy molesto intentando escuchar algo de música en su reproductor pero le fue imposible ya que su fastidio personal invadía su habitación con una cara que claramente conocía: ¨ Burla ¨.

-¿Qué paso ototo? No sabía que tenías esos gustos – le dijo con falsa sorpresa su hermano. El menor de los dos gruño de mala manera. A veces su hermano podía ser ten molesto e impertinente – Ahora que lo veo así – continuo con pose pensativa y falsa inocencia – creí que si fueras del otro bando, terminarías de Naruto de pareja y no con Hyuga, debo de admitir que me sorprendió – Sasuke levanto la mirada furiosa hacia su aniki que seguía parloteando como si hablara del clima – aunque creo que ustedes se complementan, ambos son muy parecidos. Demasiado serios, fríos, callados – enumeraba Itachi levantando los dedos de su mano derecha; mientras más cosas salían de la boca del moreno mas se incrementaba la molestia de Sasuke – y también siempre andan juntos al igual que con Naruto pero el es muy escandaloso para tu gust… - suficiente. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Sasuke estaba más que molesto y le voló, literalmente, encima a su hermano. Se lanzo desde la cama hacia su hermano que se encontraba sentado en el borde de esta tirandolo al piso quedando encima de él intentando golpearlo e Itachi muerto de la risa al ver lo que le había provocado a su hermano esquivando los manotazos de Sasuke.

De alguna manera ya estaban golpeándose con cojines y almohadas hasta caer rendidos en el piso alfombrado respirando agitadamente.

-Ja ja ja… cuando tengas otra sorpresita así avísame – decía entre risas y agitación el mayor de los dos.

-Ya cállate – le espeto el menor igual de agitado golpeándolo con el cojín que tenia aun lado. Su hermano sabía como bajarle la molestia de una extraña manera, muy a su modo; a pesar de molestarlo en ocasiones su relación no era mal, al contrario se llevaban muy bien.

Por otro lado de la ciudad, sudado, agotado y con el pelo pegado en el rostro, hombros y espalda, un castaño salía de lo que parecía un salón de entrenamiento hacia la construcción cercana: una extensa casa de dos niveles bastante grande, después de pasarse toda la tarde entrenando. Esa era su forma de despejar el enojo. Aun pensaba en lo ocurrido esa mañana – me las vas a pagar – hablaba par si mismo en voz queda – nadie se burla de Neji Hyuga , mucho menos esa pandita con complejos feministas – seguía mascullando mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación cuando en el corredor alguien lo intercepto – cenaremos fuera cariño – le aviso su madre con una tierna sonrisa mientras posaba su mano en su mejilla – estas muy sudado – le dijo con tono jocoso para después alejarse. Así era su madre, bastante alegre. Con largos cabellos oscuros con reflejos morados cortados en capas y grandes y hermosos ojos lilas y piel muy blanca. Una bella sonrisa siempre adornaba su rostro y lograba calmar a su joven hijo. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa por la actitud de dicha mujer, negó con la cabeza y entro a su habitación, tenia que estar listo a tiempo. Por lo menos algo distraería a los chicos del bochornoso acontecimiento de esa mañana.

El sol se alzaba en lo alto colándose por las ventanas llagando a los rostros de miles de personas anunciando un nuevo día. Apuradas personas andando hacia sus trabajos, jóvenes hacia los institutos y niños llevados a las escuelas por sus padres; un panorama común. En la academia de Konoha, sus alumnos atravesaban las puertas de sus respectivas aulas al igual que algunos maestros. Como era de esperar los murmullos y cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar con la llegada del Hyuga y el Uchiha junto a sus demás amigos a los cuales no dejaban de preguntarles si era cierto lo visto en la fotografía a lo que estos negaban seriamente y agradaban que solo era una broma de mal gusto.

Las chicas por su parte no prestaron mucha atención a dichos comentarios, pues ya esperaban una reacción así en sus compañeros. Bien dicen por ahí que la curiosidad mato al gato, pero con un rumor tan… inquietante acerca de algunos de los chicos mas cotizados del lugar bien valía la pena aun si no tienes siete vidas.

Los cuchicheos fueron callados cuando el profesor de historia pidió silencio a los alumnos – orden para comenzar la clase, después le preguntaran lo que quieran a Uchiha y Hyuga – los chicos no sabían si agradecerle o torturarle por lo que dijo, y a sabiendas de que no podían hacer mucho optaron por fulminarlo con la mirada. Algunos reían por ese comentario.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Horas después en otro salón de clases los estudiantes esperaban pacientemente a su profesor de literatura que se dignara en llegar. Que mala costumbre de ese hombre el llegar tarde a cada clase. Por su parte los muchachos mataban el tiempo hablando entre ellos o haciendo cualquier cosa para matar el tiempo, en cambio un pelinegro no perdía detalle de cierta chica de ojos azules que se encontraba leyendo un libro, ella sabia algo que el también quería saber y no perdería la oportunidad de preguntarle. Se levanto y camino hacia ella con ese andar elegante y sofisticado propio de él hasta detenerse al lado de ella la cual parecía no reparar en su presencia estando muy concentrada en su lectura. Sus amigas estaban en otro lugar del salón hablando con algunas personas por lo que su s lugares estaban vacíos.

-¿Te molesta si me siento? – escucho que alguien le hablaba y al levantar la vista se encontró con él. Ojos negros al igual que su cabello, piel blanca y expresión serena.

-No, puedes sentarte – intento volver a la lectura pero obviamente se dio cuenta que el muchacho quería decirle algo y al parecer no se iba a ir sin hablar con ella – dime – dijo cerrando el libro en sus manos no sin antes colocar un lápiz para que hiciera la función de separador. Los negros mechones que enmarcan su rostro se movieron gráciles cuando ella volteo la cabeza para enfocar a la persona a su lado.

Con una minúscula sonrisa se aventuro a preguntar - ¿sabes quien lo hizo, cierto? – entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería, y no es que fuera adivina pero piensa si hay un rumor de que tu hermano tira para el otro lado y el ¨ anuncio ¨ fue hecho publico debe ser acerca de eso ¿no?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo se algo de eso? – respondió ágilmente. Sus ojos estaban viéndose fijamente azul vs. Negro, ambos se miraban fijamente lo cual era extraño y a la vez complacía al azabache pues muy pocas mujeres lo miraban a los ojos con seguridad pero al poco rato terminaban sonrojándose o nerviosas pero esta chica ninguna de las dos y eso era lo que le complacía. Encontrarse una contraparte.

Por una parte del salón estaban sus amigos, me refiero a los de Itachi, que como él se dieron cuenta que en la chica de ojos azules no hubo ningún tipo de cambio en su comportamiento al encontrarse hablando con el Uchiha mas bien parecía que su mirada era levemente retadora ¿Que estaría haciendo Itachi? Se pregunto mentalmente el rubio compañero suyo ¿estaría invitándola a salir?

Y por otra parte estaban las amigas de la pelinegra que se dieron cuenta cuando el Uchiha se sentó al lado de su amiga aunque estas miraban de vez en cuando. Alguien debía ser discreto en ese salón.

-Hmp – se acerco un poco más a ella. Ella tenía su brazo derecho apoyado en el respaldo del asiento y el que estaba sentado con la espalda recta se inclino hacia delante. Abrió la boca para decir algo más pero el sonido de la puerta los alerto de que alguien había entrado. La pelinegra desvío por unos segundos su vista de la persona que tenia enfrente para cerciorarse de que haya sido el prof. Hatake hubiese sido el que hubiera entrado. Confirmado esto volvió a fijar su vista en el pelinegro, en sus ojos se leía claramente un hablaremos luego para luego levantarse y dirigirse a su asiento desde donde mantuvo el contacto visual con la pelinegra hasta que las amigas de esta le impidieron seguir.

Con las explicaciones que habían dado los muchachos los rumores poco a poco se habían ido aplacando y por algo agradecían que el siguiente día fuera sábado así con dos días fuera de la escuela los demás se olvidaran de el suceso y los dejarían en paz. Arrogantemente pensaban quien podría creer que ellos eran gays, es decir ellos. Pero por ser tan creídos ya les habían bajado los humos muestra de ello: ese rumor confirmado con fotos, aunque hayan sido con foto shop.

El primer descanso les llego para todos y ciertas chicas pasaron por en frente de los muchachos y no evitaron soltar una que otra risita – me las pagaran – fue el pensamiento al unísono de los afectados cuando las vieron pasar.

En el salón de música, como ya se le había hecho costumbre una pelinegra se encontraba tocando el piano cuando alguien más entro al aula. Percatándose ella de quien era no se inmuto ni dejo de tocar.

-¿Me estas siguiendo? – dijo al recién llegado

-No me respondiste – dijo apoyado del marco de la ventana mirándola directamente

-Eres muy insistente ¿sabias? – dijo con una risita

-Lo se, es uno de mis dones – dijo orgulloso – pero ahora respóndeme ¿Quiénes lo hicieron?

-¿Para que quieres saber? – le rebatía con otra pregunta - ¿acusarías a quien lo hizo? – esta vez levanto la vista para enfocar sus ojos. Ahí estaba otra vez, esa mirada segura y un tanto desafiante.

-No. Solo es curiosidad – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – mi hermano fue uno de los afectados pero se que si él no le hubiera hecho algo a la persona que lo hico no hubiera pasado esto. Además, ayer te oí murmurar algo de rosa y chocolate

-Es cierto, y si se quien lo hizo – hizo una pequeña pausa – mis primas lo hicieron como venganza – el no dijo nada dejándola continuar – me entere el mismo día –dejo de tocar – tu hermano y su amiguito se metieron con las personas equivocadas – un quienes son salio de la boca de Itachi, podría ser obvio que eran del mismo salón de Sasuke como lo podrían ser de otro salón – no se si las has visto, una de ellas tiene el pelo rosa y ojos verdes y la otra tiene el cabellos castaño oscuro y los ojos marrones. Siempre andan juntas. La última tiene recogido el cabello en dos chonguitos.

Al momento que ella daba esta explicación cuatro chicas se encontraban con una rubia la cual la felicitaba por lo que les habían hecho a esos ingeridos, pretenciosos y no es que a Temari le cayeran mal solo que ellos se lo merecían.

-Que extraña combinación de colores – dijo tratando de recordar a las mencionadas – sin ofender es solo que tu tienes el cabello negro y tus primas rosa y castaño, es un poco raro. Ahora entiendo lo de rosa y chocolate.

-Quizás algún día te diga algo más

-Quizás si salieras conmigo – dijo seductor. La de ojos azules sonrío y salio del salón – algún día vas a ceder – siguió sonriente hasta que el timbre sonó anunciando la clase siguiente antes del almuerzo.

lamento la tardanza, espero y les guste la conti


	11. Si me tiras te tiro

**Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece**

**-*-: cambio de escena**

**Cursiva: pensamiento**

**Si me tiras, te tiro**

Semanas han pasado desde la `` revelación ´´, broma, venganza o como ustedes decidan llamarle. Las cosas seguían casi igual, nada muy fuera de lo común, solo algunos sórdidos comentarios, miradas de odio o resentimiento, en ocasiones de superioridad y/o burla, bromas pesadas o frases hirientes que, en el peor de los casos, atentaban contra el orgullo de cualquiera de los implicados como lo sucedido el lunes siguiente al día de las fotos:

**Flash back**

Primer descanso: todos los estudiantes se encuentran regados por las instalaciones del colegio. Las chicas estaban bajo el árbol de siempre, un gran sauce en el patio trasero del edificio principal. Todo tranquilo hasta que aparecieron unos personajes indeseados ¿Qué hacían por ahí si no acostumbraban a andar por esos lados? Seguramente querían molestar. Las chicas al verlos no les prestaron atención no tampoco dijeron nada y continuaron en lo suyo, pero como dije antes ellos querían molestar, así que se acercaron hasta donde ellas estaban observando desde arriba a las chicas que los ignoraban olímpicamente pero no por eso ellos desistieron, o no, era claro que ellos no se irían de ahí hasta irritarlas.

-Miren a quienes tenemos aquí – dijo el de cabellos azabaches y mirada oscura – al par de mentirosas con sus secuaces – dijo destilando veneno con algo de burla. Las aludidas los miraron, si ellos querían molestarlas no lo lograrían.

-¿Qué pasa Uchiha, te duele la verdad? – dijo con una sonrisa burlona la pelirrosa. Ellos estaban a cierta distancia separados. Las chicas se habían levantado todas. No los mirarían desde abajo.

-Etto, chicos – intervino un rubio. Ahí fue donde repararon en todos los que frente a ellas estaban. Cabello largo y ojos aperlados: Neji Hyuga; cabellos rubios y ojos azules: Naruto Uzumaki; ojos aguamarina, mirada fría y cabellos rojos: Gaara Sabaku no; cara de aburrimiento y pereza eterna, cabello negro y mirada en el cielo: Shikamaru Nara; marcas en el rostro, cabellos castaño y ojos con rasgados: Kiba Inuzuka, si casi todo el combo completo – por que no olvidan esto.

Para los chicos aquella broma de mal gusto los había ofendido de tal manera que solo buscaban como vengarse de ``esas´´ como ellos las llamaban y según la mentalidad de Sasuke, esa era una buena oportunidad para dejarles en claro que eso no se quedaría así.

-Cállate dobe – gruño Sasuke, pues estaba consiente que el rubio no estaba muy de acuerdo con sus métodos de retribuir favores no deseados y mucho menos si era contra las chicas. De cierta manera el rubio era amigo de ellas o al menos hablaba con algunas – ciertas personas aun nos las deben.

-Sasuke – intervino Neji con esa seriedad que no dejaba i para ir al baño… - son solo un par de despechadas que no pueden obtener atención de nadie y hacen este tipo de cosas para llamar la atención e intentar arruinar la reputación de los que si la llaman – las chicas tenían cara de ¿QUE? Y a algunos chicos extrañados pues no era muy, recalco, muy común que el serio genio Hyuga dijera más de tres palabras cuando se dignaba a hablar.

-Si claro – respondió rápida y sarcásticamente la castaña que fue la primera en reaccionar – ya quisieras que fuera verdad – sus amigas se mantenían al margen pues ellas no tenían nada que vera aunque si las cosas subían de tono o las volvían a ofender no dudarían en poner pintos al grupito ese. Mientras se divertían y esperaban a ver cual seria el próximo paso a dar por cualquiera de los antagónicos ¿Quién dejaría callado a quien?

Algunos de los alumnos, más bien chicas que perseguían a sus inalcanzables, aparecieron por el lugar y al ver a los perfectos prospectos hablando con las nuevas y sus amigas, se quedaron a tratar de averiguar que sucedía.

Grupo de chismosas.

-Sabes Tenten – llamo la pelirrosa en un tono de duda girando a verla – tengo una pregunta que hace días me ronda la cabeza

-Cual es Sakura – Tenten entendió inmediatamente a la de ojos jade, ese tonito de voz que usaba en ese momento le indicaba que algo pretendía

-¿Cuál de los dos hace el papel de chica? – ella lo decía en un tono que rayaba en lo inocente. Los chicos agrandaron sus ojos, acaso estaban locas. Las chicas representaban una de esas conversaciones en donde charlan para burlarse de alguien que esta ahí pero que ellas supuestamente ignoran.

-Bueno Sakura – dijo en pose pensativa y con algo de fingida seriedad – podría decirte que Hyuga, pues parece mas una chica con eso del pelo largo, los finos rasgos – para que negarlo, el chico es apuesto – y ya ves que a veces se hace el finito y delicado – muchos trataban de contener la risa, la cara del Hyuga era mas seria que lo normal y sus ojos mostraban enojo – pero Uchiha no se queda atrás – continuo – si se pone una peluca y un poco de color en los labios pasa fácilmente por una mujer odiosa, insoportable y arrogante, pero una mujer al fin y al cabo – la vena en la cabeza de el Uchiha parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Sus propios compañeros, Kiba y Naruto principalmente, se cubrían la boca con la mano para no estallar en risas en ese preciso momento.  
La fría mirada del Uchiha se poso en ellos haciéndoles notar su molestia; un escalofrió recorrió a ambos cuando se fijaron en las orbes negras pero rápidamente paso al Uchiha volver a ver al frente.

-¿Sabes? Me parece lógica tu idea pero te digo algo – la pelirrosa se golpeaba ligeramente cerca de la comisura de los labios con su dedo índice de la mano derecha – creo que se turnan, un día el Hyuga y otro día el Uchiha – sin darse cuenta mas alumnos habían llegado a escena muy pendientes de la conversación. Los chicos solo observaban como ``esas´´ habían tomado el mando de la situación que ellos provocaron ¿Cómo fue posible? Incluso ellos se habían quedado sin habla mientras ellas ``conversaban´´.

Por otro lado estaban las chicas que acompañaban a las protagonistas del show, Ino estaba muy a la expectativa con una sonrisa; Hinata solo observaba, ni intervenía ni reía pues su primo era uno de los involucrados en esa charla y ella no quería ponerse de parte de nadie aunque los muchachos se lo merecieran; y Temari, o esa también lo disfrutaba, en ocasiones se le podía ver una pequeña sonrisa, no muy notoria, pero ahí estaba. De vez en cuando le tiraba la vista a su novio, una mirada que decía _intervienes y lo lamentaras_, si Temari podía ser muy amenazante.

-Te digo algo Sakura – hablaba con fingido asombro. Como una niña pequeña que cuenta algo que acaba de descubrir y no sabia que existía – creo que les gusta el masoquismo – 0.0 expresión facial de mas de uno de ambos bandos – ya sabes eso de atarse a la cama, los golpes y las nalgadas – movía la cabeza en señal de asentimiento (quien vio el chavo del ocho y recuerda a la chilindrina es algo parecido)-principalmente Hyuga – que aun no sabia por que no se había largado de ahí – que cree que siempre tiene la razón. Aunque, pensándolo bien, en este tipo de práctica quien pide gobierna y ya sabes que Uchiha tiene complejo de superioridad.

- No me sorprendería que Uchiha tuviera un par se esposas en su locker y Hyuga un látigo – dijo Sakura – por si pueden tener un encuentro furtivo por ahí, ya sabes estar preparados.

-Si, también lo creo – contesto la castaña. Voltearon a ver las expresiones de los chicos, o por Dios, su cara era un poema. Desencajados, aturdidos, simplemente no sabían donde estaban parados y los demás alumnos solo cuchicheaban. Si alguien les hubiera dicho que eso pasaría no se hubieran acercado a ellas, oh espera Naruto les había dicho que dejaran eso ahí cierto.

Sasuke y Neji estaban que si los pinchaban no que si los atravesaban con algún objeto punzocortante no botaban sangre, creo que siquiera lo sentirían. La castaña y la pelirosa se acercaron a ellos hasta quedar a poca distancia de sus rostros, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Todo era silencio hasta que la pelirrosa hablo

-¿Te has portado mal Uchiha? – siseo lentamente para después mostrar una sonrisa al igual que la castaña y alejarse del lugar.

**Fin flash back**

¿Como las personas que estaban ahí pudieron siquiera prestar atención a lo que esas locas habían dicho sobre ellos? Sobre esto los chicos se cuestionaban, pues algunas chicas se acercaron a ellos para cerciorarse de que no fuera verdad. Mas tarde el la hora del almuerzo de ese día desmintieron todo y las cosas poco a poco volvían ala relativa normalidad. Desde ese día la rivalidad creció y no desaprovechaban oportunidad alguna para ofenderse.

En si Sasuke sufrió por las burlas de su hermano y sus amigos que le hacían bromas acerca de lo que las chicas dijeron ¿Qué cosas? Bueno, un día en casa de los hermanos Uchiha el mayor tenía reunión de estudio con sus amigos y ellos aprovecharon para llevar unas esposas y un antifaz que Kankuro se puso y persiguió a Sasuke por la casa para atarlo a un mueble. Deidara le dijo que le podría conseguir los artículos para esa práctica, más baratos. Y así sucesivamente hasta que se hartaron y lo dejaron tranquilo.

Por su parte Neji era acosado por algunos preguntándole si ese cabello era de verdad, que por que lo tenía tan largo, que si le gustaba el sexo rudo. Lo llamaban por teléfono que quien sabe como consiguieron, para seguir cuestionándolo. El pobre tuvo que cambiar de número celular. Pero o si se vengarían, de eso que no haya duda.


	12. El que la hace la paga

**El que la hace la paga… o al menos alguien intenta cobrársela**

Revancha. Eso era lo que pensaban un par de cabezas mientras que de reojo observaban a un par de chicas charlar amenamente con sus amigas sin percatarse de la inquisitiva mirada y asesina mirada de ese par de individuos. Por la mente de un pelinegro pasaban escenas en donde astutamente humillaba a una pelirrosa y a su contraparte castaña, mientras él mantenía una sonrisa de superioridad y una mirada altanera al ver que otras personas se burlaban de ellas. Mientras que el de ojos perlas no veía la hora de hacerle pagar a la castaña, todas y cada una de las ofensas contra su persona, ya vería ella quien mandaba.

Muchos comentaban como era posible que dos recién llegadas pudieran armar tanto revuelo, más aun con algunos de los chicos más populares de toda la academia. Sea como sea, ellas ya contaban con el apoyo silencioso de muchos que de alguna manera se han sentido desplazados por los populares, sin dejar de lado a los que consideraban como buen entretenimiento cada una de las confrontaciones de ambos bandos; ya sea en debates en el salón, pequeñas riñas entre ellos o, los ya típicos momentos en los que los chicos buscaban molestarlas y salían mal parados, todo un placer. Pero nada dura para siempre, o al menos ese era el pensamiento de Sasuke con respecto a la pelirrosa. Esa rosadita se las pagaría todas, de eso se encargaría él.

**-*-**

No solo Uchiha y Hyuga planeaban cosas, también otra persona hacia planes aunque no por los mismos motivos. Itachi Uchiha maquinaba su próximo movimiento para con la pelinegra, una mujer muy escurridiza, según las propias palabras del Uchiha mayor ¿razón? Siempre encontraba la manera de dejarlo con la palabra en la boca; según sus amigos, humillarlo sutilmente, huir de manera magistral o simplemente rebotarlo con alguna excusa.

Aun recordaba la última vez…

**Flash back**

**Kyoshi´s pov**

_No puedo evitar sonreír ante las ocurrencias de las chicas y más por lo que acabo de ver y oír. Esos chicos no saben con quienes se metieron; mira que ir a molestarlas esperando salir ilesos, grave error no las provoquen y menos esperen salir airosos. Y yo que venia a pasar el rato._

_Siendo un poco más observadora… la expresión de esos chicos, principalmente la de ese de cabello negro, refleja bastante furia pero aun así no deja de ser graciosa. Y ese otro chico de cabello largo, aunque se ve serio parece que lo rodea un aura extraña; se nota en sus ojos que esto no le causa nada de gracia. Y pobre del rubio si se ríe. A estas alturas sus amigos son capaces de estrangularlo, a él y a ese otro chico de marcas en el rostro, uff, creo que tendré que hablar con las chicas. Ya creo que debo irme…-_ ¿Qué?

**Fin Kyoshi´s pov**

Apoyada en uno de los árboles del jardín trasero de la academia, que ciertamente quedaba lo suficientemente cerca de tal barullo; que le permitía ver y oír gestos, palabras y matadoras miradas que se dedicaban los unos a los otros, estaba una pelinegra de ojos azules observando el desenvolvimiento de sus audaces primas para con los chicos. Tan metida que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se colocaba detrás de ella hasta que le susurro algo – bastante ingeniosas – dijo la persona.

-¿Qué? – susurro sin apartar la mirada de enfrente

-No las había visto en acción – volvió a hablar la persona con la mirada hacia el frente de manera meditabunda – pero tendré cuidado de no meterme con ellas – dijo algo mas divertido. La pelinegra, que después de la primera impresión había volteado a ver a la persona que le hablaba, formulo mentalmente una pregunta _¿Qué hacia él allí? _

Si bien el espectáculo montado por el hermano de este y sus primas había atraído la atención de algunos, el lugar era lo bastante grande como para que exclusivamente él se haya topado con ella, o mejor dicho, escudado tras ella. Pero recordando lo acontecido desde que ingreso a la academia Konoha, siempre se encontraba con él en el salón de música (o él la encontraba) y otra cosa ¡no le quitaba los ojos de encima! No debería de sorprenderle que la hubiese ubicado y haya ido tras de ella ¿Por qué? Pues al parecer se había convertido en el nuevo caprichito del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha. Y ella sin habérselo propuesto antes le seguía el juego de atrápame si puedes, y aunque ella lo hacia inconcientemente él no parecía querer perder. Ahora ¿Por qué no provocarlo? Y si era un juego podrían jugar los dos…

-Te trajo aquí el show o simplemente me seguías – dijo la pelinegra con seguridad mirandolo directamente a los ojos.

-En parte lo primero y lo segundo mmm… mayormente – respondió con un toque de coqueteria en la mirada. Kyoshi alzo una ceja

-Que descaro – formulo esta

-No lo creo así – se detutvo unos segundos al momento en que llevaba su mano derecha al menton – mas bien soy sincero al contrario de ti – la señalo con el dedo índice de la mano que antes se posaba en su rostro. La chica volvió a enarcar una ceja y poso una mano en su cintura, pose que a Itachi le pareció sexy. Iba a contestar pero el Uchiha se le adelanto – si, tu misma. Me rechazas y no me das razones.

-Creo que deje claro un no interesada desde la primera vez

-conmigo esa no es razón suficiente - sonrío – porque no lo intentamos de nuevo, te invito a salir.

-No

-¿Por qué? – la miraba directamente a los ojos al igual que ella hacia con él. Mas bien esto parecía una batalla que ninguno de los dos tenia pensado perder. Ambos mostraban seguridad y hasta una chispa de diversión.

-Tengo novio

Este volvió a sonreír. _Que excusa tan previsible_. Quizás podría ser cierto pero sabia que no lo era, si fuera así ella se lo hubiese dicho desde el principio en ves de escabullirse – no soy celoso – dijo.

La pelinegra sonrío – eres increíble – inicio su andar pues ya casi tocarían la campana

-No, solo perseverante – menciono emprendiendo su marcha dándole alcance a la chica, segundos después la campana sonó anunciando la vuelta a los salones de los alumnos.

**Fin del flash back**

Giro un poco su cabeza a la izquierda topándose con los ojos azules que le atraían. La joven de cabello negro había estado recorriendo el salón con la mirada debido al tedio, pues su maestro de turno aun no llegaba, hasta que se detuvo al chocar con los orbes carbón del joven Uchiha, quien al parecer no quería apartar la mirada y tampoco lo disimulaba. El contacto fue roto por la chica que giro su cabeza hacia el lado contrario.

-Al parecer Uchiha esta interesado en ti – le dijo una de sus amigas, aquella chica de cabellos castaños, Zuky

-Yo diría que MUY interesado – esta vez fue la joven de cabellos lilas la que hablo

-¡Kaory! – le reprocho la castaña

-¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad, no ves las miraditas que le manda sin contar que aun la esta mirando – la otra joven miro de reojo y vio que era así. El Uchiha no había aparado la mirada de la pelinegra quizás creyendo que ella voltearía nuevamente – no se tu Kyo, pero yo me sentiría un poco intimidada, halagada pero también intimidada. Su mirada es muy penetrante.

-Y bastante insistente – respondió la aludida. Ninguna dijo mas pues el profesor Hatake estaba entrando al salón.

**-*-**

En otro salón de clases se podía escuchar al profesor Umino explicar algo acerca de los cursos extracurriculares que se impartirían ese año en la escuela, también sobre los talleres y los cursillos de nivelación obligatorios para aquellos que estuvieran bajos en algunas materias.

-Chicas ¿se inscribirán en alguno? – pregunto la rubia del grupo

-No lo se, tendría que checar la lista con calma para ver por cual me decido – dijo la castaña

-Pues esta pintura – hablo la Hyuga. La pelirrosa le pregunto si eso no entraba en artes a lo que ella contesto que era pintura sobre cerámica y otro tipo de técnicas que no daban en las clases normales – también esta modelado en barro, electrónica, electricidad, mecánica pero creo que estos últimos son mas aptos para chicos – por lo que la castaña bufo y Hinata la miro desconcertada – dije algo malo

-No es eso Hinata, lo que pasa es que Tenten no considera esas actividades meramente de hombres

-Soy técnico automotriz Hinata – explico la castaña – tome las clases y me gradúe en mi antiguo colegio – exclamaciones de sorpresa y admiración escaparon de la Hyuga e Ino. Las chicas les explicaron que de donde ellas venían era muy estricto y que tenían un extenso curriculum académico – ¨ ningún conocimiento pesa, usted nunca sabe para que le puede servir ¨ decía nuestro tutor para incitarnos a elegir algún curso y tenia mucha razón, uno nunca sabe lo que depara la vida.

-Recuerden para los que se van a anotar en algún curso deben inscribirse en el listado que estará en la dirección. Algunos profesores tendrán unas listas pero solo serán los instructores de esas clases – escucharon lo ultimo que dijo el profesor Umino acerca de los cursos antes de seguir con las clases.

Poco rato después la campana sonó anunciando el descanso y las chicas se dirigieron al mural a ver que más tenía esa academia que ofrecer. Se encontraron con carpintería, cocina, costura, fotografía entre otras – creo que me quedare con fotografía – dijo Tenten – pues yo creo que le convendría a Sakura – dijo Ino recordando el pequeño encuentro de la pelirosa con el Uchiha. Ante el comentario todas rieron.

A la hora de la salida algunos alumnos que habían decidido ya en que se apuntarían caminaban por los poco transitados pasillos de la academia, otros tantos lo habían hecho a la hora del almuerzo y la mayoría ni siquiera sabia si se quería inscribir en algo. La pelirrosa había decidido anotarse con Hinata en Pintura en resina con la profesora Yuhi. Ino y Temari, por su parte tomarían Tallado en madera con el profesor Hatake. Tenten por su parte se quedaría en fotografía, como había dicho por lo que se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela hacia la dirección con los auriculares puestos y tarareando una canción en voz baja.

-Castígame que me he portado mal, diviértete…

-Que conste que lo has pedido – prácticamente susurro la persona que iba detrás de ella, la cual al igual que la castaña se dirigía a la dirección. La castaña caminaba cerca de la pared, por lo que se le hizo más fácil a su predador, el cual con un ágil movimiento la tenia de espaldas contra la pared acorralándola con su cuerpo.

-Oye ¿Qué crees que haces? – le espeto la castaña a la persona que tenia enfrente quitándose molesta los auriculares.

La persona que la acorralo la miraba directamente a los ojos de manera fría, hasta cierto punto molesto y no era para menos, esa chica se había burlado de él en mas de una ocasión. Ya era tiempo de desquitarse.

-Esto solo es un aviso Ama, deja de molestar – le hablaba en ese tono frío que solía usar – y esto va también para tu primita rara – poso una mano en el cuello de la chica de manera nada amable ni delicada, dándole así mas fuerza a su amenaza – si se vuelven a meter conmigo les va a ir muy mal, aun no me conoces – mientras mas hablaba mas fuerza ejercía en el pobre cuello de la joven que tenia ambas manos intentando zafarse del agarre del Hyuga.

-¿Te atreverías a golpear a una mujer? – lo desafió la chica. El no la iba a intimidar. El mismo al darse cuenta que se había dejado llevar por la rabia que llevaba dentro aflojo poso a poco el agarre en el cuello mas no se alejo de ella, pues casi la aplastaba con su cuerpo – no caerías tan bajo ¿cierto Hyuga?

-No me provoques – la chica Ama desde donde se encontraba pudo ver como una puerta se abría en la esquina del pasillo sin hacer mucho ruido; aprovechando que al parecer el Hyuga no se había dado cuenta la castaña aprovecho para cambiar de táctica.

-Te molesto tanto lo que dijimos el otro día – dijo fingiendo inocencia. El Hyuga arrugo el seño al recordar lo que había pasado – por que no me demuestras lo contrario a lo que dije – esta vez su tono era mas ¿coqueto? Si, y las personas de la otra habitación aun no salían así que tendría que aguantar un poco mas – ya sabes – continuo hablando mientras jugueteaba con la camisa del joven

-Si eso era lo que querías solo tenias que pedirlo – _por dios que creído _- El Hyuga poso una mano en la cintura de la chica y la acerco mas a él su mano derecha acariciaba el cuello, que antes casi estrangula, de la chica bajando hacia donde comenzaban los botones de la camisa con los ojos fijos en la misma. Tenten por su parte desvío la mirada hacia la puerta antes abierta y vio el amague de que las personas estaban por salir, se removió un poco – tranquila –susurro el Hyuga mientras desabrochaba el primer botón; halo un poco mas al joven hacia ella. Al percatarse de que una de las personas ya estaba saliendo - ¡Aléjate pervertido! – empujo la castaña al de ojos perla que la miraba confuso, para después propinarle Teremendo golpe en el rostro. El chico solo emitió un ¿Qué?

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – La voz de un mayor se escucho llamando la atención de ambos – explíquenme

-Yo me dirigía a la dirección para anotarme en la lista del curso de fotografía – hablo la castaña ´´ abochornada `` y cubriéndose el pecho – cuando este – lo señalo con el indice – me sorprendió por detrás, me acorralo e intento tocarme – termino de explicar Tenten. El Hyuga la veía con la cara desacomodada ¿Qué no fue ella la que lo incito? Bueno lo de que el la acorralo era cierto pero lo ultimo fue ella

-Eso no es cierto Kakashi-sensei – intentaba defenderse el morocho – esta mintiendo

-Todos oímos cuando ella te llamo pervertido, y también vimos cuando la tenias contra la pared – dijo de manera reprobatoria el sensei – se encuentra bien señorita – Tenten asintió – chicas acompañen a su amiga – les hablo a las jovencitas con las que estaba reunido hablando sobre el taller – y usted señor Hyuga, acompáñeme. Ahora – Tenten aun conservaba su semblante abochornado. El sensei comenzó a caminar con Hyuga detrás de él, el mismo chico volteo a verla y vio la diminuta sonrisa de la castaña y supo que había caído en una trampa – _me las pagaras _

El sensei y el chico Hyuga se perdieron por el pasillo doblando la esquina. Las chicas antes mencionadas, Ino y Temari miraron a Tenten de una forma extraña – es verdad – pregunto Temari. La castaña sonrío y las chicas lo supieron.

-Y el oscar va para…- hablo la rubia de la cola

-Redoble de tambores – dijo Temari

-Tenten – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo. La chica solo se inclinaba y secaba la ficticia lágrima que cruzaba su mejilla.

* * *

Bien espero que les haya gustado y que conste es solo la primera parte, aun faltan algunas cosillas por pasar, muajajajajajaja.


	13. Porque todo tiene un inicio

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece**

**Cursiva: pensamientos, cuando leen o la voz del otro lado del teléfono**

**-*-: cambio de escena**

**(): Aclaraciones**

**Porque todo tiene un inicio**

Hyuga había quedado toda la tarde castigado toda la tarde con un tonto castigo, el de tener que limpiar la biblioteca personal de la directora en la oficina de la misma; lo cual es extraño pues el castigo era… simple, en comparación con la supuesta falta que cometió. En fin, fue Kakashi que hablo a solas con la directora y puso el castigo.

Las chicas por su parte les contaron a las demás, las cuales se rieron bastante, mientras que Hinata se sentía preocupada por su primo - ¿Y si lo expulsan? – se preguntaba la chica peliazul. En verdad lucia preocupada por lo que las demás chicas intentaban calmarla, lo cual consiguieron cuando averiguaron el castigo del Hyuga.

Rápidamente la noche callo en Tokio y en la privacidad de su habitación, Tenten repasaba mentalmente lo ocurrido con Neji; en un momento ella estaba caminando por los pasillos y al otro era halada y acorralada contra la pared. Una extraña sensación la recorrió en ese memento a la cual, hasta ahora, le ponía atención: nervios. Ahora admitía que sintió nervios; nervios cuando él atrapo entre la pared y su cuerpo; nervios cuando él se le acerco más, cuando le agarro el cuello y, aunque ella no quisiera o lo demostrara, se sintió muy nerviosa cuando él respondió a sus insinuaciones. Cuando la toco, cuando el bajo hasta la abertura de su camisa - ¡Kami! – exclamo. Pues sentada en el mueble al pie de su ventana, ella había cerrado los ojos instintivamente cuando comenzó a recordar. – ¿En que estoy pensando? – dijo en voz alta. Miro su rostro en el reflejo del cristal y descubrió algo que no pensaba, siquiera soñaba ver: su rostro levemente sonrojado por culpa de los recuerdos. Al parecer el encuentro con Hyuga había causado más que nervios en la castaña. Un leve estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo erizándole la piel al recordar nuevamente cuando la toco, y la piel de sus mejillas se tiño de un rosa un poco más fuerte que antes. Por lo visto tendría que admitir algo más; algo que no hubiese querido.

Enterró su mano derecha, la cual estaba apoyada en su pierna derecha que estaba flexionada, en su cabellera castaña libre de ataduras en ese momento - _¡cielos!__Eso me gusto _– si, le había gustado y mucho al parecer, pues cada que volvía a recordar cerraba los ojos y colocaba una mano en su pecho, muy cerca del cuello.

De golpe abrió los ojos al caer en cuanta lo que hacia. Eso de estar imaginando al Hyuga acariciándola ya había sido demasiado - ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – dijo para si misma. Se paro y alejo de la ventana – _creo que esto fue_ _demasiado_ – hablaba mentalmente consigo misma – _solo fue una táctica para liberarme de él, la cual me salio muy bien – _se felicito a si misma_ - ¡pero ya! Mejor olvido todo – _recorría su habitación con la mirada hasta posarse en el ordenador; no seria una mala idea despejar la mente con las cosas que podía encontrar en la red.

**-*-**

Para muchos afortunadamente el día había acabado y horas después, el calido sol de una mañana de sábado se hacia sentir. Esa misma mañana que la mayoría aprovechaban para dormir, mientras que otros madrugadores la empleaban para hacer compras, los quehaceres o deshacerse de la tensión. Entre esas personas se hallaba Neji: joven de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos perlados, mirada seria y furia en sus puños con los cuales golpeaba el saco de arena que colgaba del techo.

Estaba molesto, irritado y tenso. Tensión provocada, para variar, por una cabeza castaña al siempre sereno Neji Hyuga. Y es que ¿Cómo no estarlo? Lo habían castigado sin haber hecho nada. Bueno, es cierto que la había acorralado y apretó de forma nada amigable el cuello de la chica, pero ese no había sido el motivo para el supuesto castigo, o no ¡por kami! Esa chica se había inventado cosas. – _Mira que llamarme pervertido, si ella fue la que se insinuó _– pensó molesto.

Gotas y más gotas caían de su sudoroso cuerpo al piso de madera; su torso desnudo y como única prenda de vestir unos sudadores negros. Su largo cabello se adhería a su espalda de manera desordenada, mientras que algunos mechones más cortos y sueltos de la liga con la que sujetaba su cabellera se pegaban en su cara y brazos, pero aun así no se detenía.

Esto (su entrenamiento) ya era una acción automática pues su mente viajaba lejos, hacia el día anterior cuando acorralo contra la pared a la chica panda; cuando de manera hosca apretó su cuello, aunque no pasaría de allí, no seria capaz de golpearla ni a ella ni a ninguna otra mujer, ante todo él es un caballero. Pero algo cambio ¿Por qué ahora recordaba como ella jugaba con su camisa? Por que ahora que lo pensaba, no le había desagradado en lo absoluto el cambio de la morocha; de hecho aun sentía la textura de su piel – _bastante suave _– pensó. Y sus palabras, parecían mas una invitación que un reto a la cual él accedió sin siquiera pensarlo, como si lo estuviera esperando; mas parecía que lo deseaba…

-¿Seguirás entrenando? – una voz profunda resonó en el lugar. La voz de un hombre mayor, la misma cuyo dueño se encontraba en la entrada delante del fusuma (*) ya cerrado. Neji salio de sus pensamientos dándose cuenta en el proceso que se había detenido inconscientemente ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? Y ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba su padre observándole? Los grises ojos del mayor Hyuga estaban fijos en su hijo el cual parecía preguntarse algo a si mismo.

Con la mirada perdida veía hacia el lugar donde estaba su padre, pero al mismo tiempo no se fijaba en nada - ¿Entrenamos? – volvió a cuestionar su padre a lo que el joven solo asintió.

Ya llevaban buen rato practicando sin decir palabra; de hecho ese era el caso normal entre ellos, aunque en ocasiones Hizashi Hyuga le daba uno que otro consejo a su hijo sobre como mejorar algún golpe o ejercicio, hasta el momento se había abstenido de medir palabra con él, solo lo observaba – tu madre quiere saber que te sucede – comento el padre sin detener en ningún momento el ritmo de su practica. Neji se mantenía inmutable aunque claramente agitado – dice que anoche en la cena estuviste mas callado de lo normal – continuo.

-No me pasa nada – respondió – ya sabes como es mi madre – y también sabía como era él, su hijo: reservado, serio, orgulloso. Si no deseaba hablar era por que no estaba listo, y él no lo forzaría. Ese chico siempre había sido así, mas maduro que los demás, más reservado que otros chicos, nunca mostraba debilidades pero con sus padres era otra cosa. A su madre era la persona que menos podía engañar; ella sabia perfectamente cuando mentía. Mientras que su padre era paciente; lo entendía y sabía que espera le daría más resultados que atosigarlo con preguntas. Siempre conseguía que le dijera lo que pasaba y lo aconsejaba cuando lo creía necesario. A sus padres no podría engañar ni mentir.

**-*-**

Nuevamente en la escuela la mayoría habían llegado y otros aun vagaban en los pasillos, al parecer eran puntuales los jóvenes que estudiaban allí. Neji Hyuga se encontraba entre los que ya estaban en el salón junto a sus amigos cuando la vio llegar, ella lo vio desde la puerta por unos segundos para después desviar la mirada hacia otro punto del lugar. Esto le hizo recordar los últimos hechos con la chica. Sacudió levemente la cabeza mientras la inclinaba hacia abajo, solo eran tonterías; pero volvió a recordar la textura de su piel y el color de sus labios. Sonrió y nadie se percato de eso porque su cabello lo cubría – _porque no_ – pensó. Era una tontería muy tentadora.

-Si claro Temari – Ino había dicho eso. Temari se encontraba junto a su amiga recostada del dintel de la ventana.

-¡Hey chicas! De que hablan – esta vez fue la recién llegada pelirrosa la que hablo. Tenten y ella habían llegado juntas, obvio no, y se habían acercado a sus amigas encontrándose a Temari también – y tú ¿Que haces aquí? – Señalando con el mentón a la rubia mientras acomodaba sus cosas en el pupitre – Shikamaru esta por allá – movió la cabeza en dirección contraria

-No solo vengo aquí para ver a Thika, ustedes son mis amigas – se defendió la rubia

-Tema no le hagas caso a Sakura, no ves que es en broma – hablo esta vez la castaña. La rubia solo se encogió de hombros – y ¿Que cuentan?

-Cosas del otro mundo – hablo Ino nuevamente

-¡Ino! – Le reprocho la Hyuga – Ino le decía a Temari algo que Gaara le dijo en la entrada y Temari le dijo que a lo mejor es que ella le gusta y él no se lo quiere decir

-Cuando eso suceda, y sea verdad, caerá granizo y lloverá por tres días – las demás se rieron

-Que te crees cerda ¿moisés? – y otra vez volvieron a reír. El timbre sonó y la rubia de las coletas salio disparada diciendo un ¨me tengo que ir¨ atropellado.

**-*-**

Por raro que parezca, nada sucedió ese día más que la ya típica invitación del mayor de los Uchiha hacia cierta pelinegra…

-Recuerda que ya no tienes excusas para rebotarme – dijo el pelinegro. La chica pareció meditarlo un poco -Estoy ocupada – respondió.

-Hoy no estuviste en el salón de música – le dijo este. Ciertamente había pasado para oírla tocar y hablar con ella como casi todos los días, pero ella no estaba ahí – estaba ocupada, ahora adiós – dijo para después alejarse hacia el estacionamiento. Era la hora de la salida y aun tenían que recoger al hermano de la pelinegra.

…después de esto solo quedaba la tarde. Muchos pensaban en nuevos descubrimientos sobre si mismos, de cosas nuevas que no resultaban desagradables y la forma de volver a repetirlas. Otros por su parte como doblegar a un similar con un carácter igual, y mucha astucia. Y unos mas tercos que otros…

El timbre de la puerta resonó como el sonido de campanillas y fue a abrir. El ama de llaves había salido por las compras y su pequeño hermano se fue con ella. Al abrir valla sorpresa – tú no te rindes ¿cierto?

La persona del otro lado de la puerta solo atino a sonreír arrogante y observarla: pantalones hasta las rodillas algo holgados y camiseta de tirantes – y supongo que no te iras – esa persona ensancho su sonrisa un poco – dame veinte minutos – dijo mientras le abría la puerta completamente para dejarlo pasar.

-Eres perseverante Uchiha – dijo la joven

-Y tú terca – ambos sonrieron mientras ella se perdía escaleras arriba.

* * *

Pido mil y una disculpas, pero ya saben tomo clases en la mañana y trabajo en las tardes hasta las 9 PM. Y para rematar a mi PC le falta una pieza que pedí por Internet y no me han entregado el pedido, según ellos si no llega completo no pueden entregar nada, por lo que me he tenido que utilizar la maquina de mi mejor amigo, gracias a dios me la presta, o venir al caber.

El próximo Cáp. Esta ya bastante avanzado por lo que no tardare mucho en subirlo. En verdad espero que me entiendan y disfruten del cap.


	14. Seguridad

Este capítulo estaba para subirse de viernes a sábado en la mañana, pero hubo un blackout en la distribuidora eléctrica que suple mi sector. Y para rematar, desde el fin de semana estaban dándole mantenimiento a una de las plataformas que suplen el servicio de internet, dígase que he estado desconectada por esto. Pero al fin pude subir el cap. Así que espero que les guste y disculpen la demora. Esto me retraso entre otras cosas (universidad, exámenes finales y trabajo).

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece**

**Cursiva: pensamientos, cuando leen o la voz del otro lado del teléfono**

**-*-: cambio de escena**

**(): Aclaraciones**

**Porque nadie esta seguro de lo que quiere, cuando se es adolescente.**

Aunque a muchos no les conste, o les guste, esa es una gran verdad. Las personas a esa edad creen que lo que hacen siempre está bien solo porque es su voluntad, o bien la del macho o hembra alfa. El punto es, que parte de crecer y madurar es saber distinguir entre lo correcto e incorrecto, saber lo que se quiere en la vida o al menos tener un indicio de lo que quiere uno para el futuro; dejar las niñerías y saber que con los insultos y las peleas no se resuelve nada. Pero como todo en la vida, crecer y madurar es un proceso en el cual debemos caer y levantarnos para aprender de los propios errores, superar obstáculos y tomar las decisiones que, de acuerdo a nuestro criterio e integridad, sean las correctas.

De la misma forma que hay personas que maduran existen las que no lo hacen, las que lo hacen por partes, las que tarda más y las que a corta edad tienen más sabiduría que aquellos que le llevan algunos años ¿A cuál perteneces tú?

A pesar de que los días han ido pasando sin ninguna novedad, hechos ocurridos días antes algunas personas no olvidan mas bien los mantienen latentes en su mente, y entre esas personas se encuentra Sasuke Uchiha. Este individuo de naturaleza introvertida y arrogante no olvida, mucho menos si su persona fuese la protagonista de algún encuentro nada gratificante. En pocas palabras, se cobraba cada trago amargo que algún tonto se atreviese a hacerle pasar y su lista la encabezaba una exótica pelirrosa de ojos jade: Sakura Haruno.

**Venganza** es su mantra, y **soy el mejor** lo que la secunda. Siguiendo su naturaleza, se había desquitado una de las tantas que le había hecho la Haruno (mayormente buscadas por él) hacia poco más de una hora. La arrogante sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro cada que volteaba o miraba de reojo a la susodicha, expresaba claramente la satisfacción que embargaba su ser en esos momentos. O si, nadie podía quitarle esa sonrisa del rostro; la había humillado y dejado con la palabra en la boca dando por hecho lo que de sus labios había salido esa mañana. Aunque no entendía porque ella se sentía del todo humillada por lo que dijo, cualquier otra chica en su lugar se hubiera sentido alagada aunque no fuera cierto, pero ella era _rara_ – _Ella se lo pierde_ – pensó el azabache.

.

.

.

Una serie de inentendibles frases se escapaban entre los dientes de la pelirrosa, mientras hacia más presión al lápiz que sostenía en la mano ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decir todas aquellas estupideces? Claro, lo olvidaba, se trataba del señor todo lo puedo. De solo recordar lo se esa mañana le hacia hervir la sangre – Tranquilízate Sakura – intentaba, en un susurro, calmarla su amiga rubia. Desde que se habían encontrado con el Uchiha en los pasillos, las cosas se habían calentado. En el encontronazo que tuvo la pelirrosa con el azabache, esta no salio bien parada y hasta ahora no se le bajaba ni un poco el coraje – Vas a romper el lápiz… – ¡crack! – Otra vez – dijo resignada Ino mientras Haruno dejaba las dos partes del objeto sobre la mesa.

— ¿Aun no se tranquiliza? – le hablo la castaña desde adelante. La rubia negó - ¿Y el profesor? – pregunto Yamanaka al no verlo frente al pizarrón.

—Termino la clase antes. Dijo algo de una reunión con otros maestros – respondió la peliazul quien también había volteado hacia atrás preocupada por la oji jade.

—Ese idiota – escucharon que murmuro la rosa fulminando con la mirada al Uchiha que sonreía, aun cuando esta volteo el rostro bruscamente – Si cree que me voy a quedar con esa esta muy equivocado.

—Ya buscaremos la forma de que te las pague Sakura – le dijo comprensiva Tenten – Por ahora tranquilízate, ya has roto dos lápices y no has prestado atención a clases - ¡Por supuesto que no había prestado atención! Había pasado el tiempo maldiciendo e insultando al Uchiha mentalmente ¿Cómo iba a prestar atención si buscaba la forma de pulverizar al azabache?

—Es cierto – secundo Hinata – Además, con tanta rabia en la cabeza no podrás pensar con claridad las cosas.

Las chicas tenían razón. Dejándose llevar por la ira no solucionaría nada. Es más, estaba segura que el idiota ese disfrutaba de verla rabiar y mientras más molesta ella estaba mas disfrutaba él. Tenia que calmarse y concentrarse no fuera a ser que por estar llenándose de cólera, le regañara algún profesor cosa que seguro el Uchiha disfrutaría. Respirando profundamente en un intento por estar mas tranquila miro a sus amigas y prima asintiendo levemente – Tienen razón, debo calmarme y tratar de que esto no me afecte de mas. Uchiha es un idiota y ya encontrare la forma de hacerlo pagar –.

— ¡Así se habla frentona! – animó la rubia y la pelirrosa sonrió. Sabia perfectamente que para cualquier cosa podía contar con ellas, sus amigas. Momentos después volteo ligeramente en la dirección del Uchiha el cual sonrió de medio lado, pero al contrario de molestarse, la pelirosa le devolvió la sonrisa acompañada de una mirada que tenía un claro mensaje: _no sabes lo que te espera_. Después de esto volvió su mirada hacia sus compañeras.

.

.

.

Esa mirada lo había descolocado un poco, aunque no lo demostró. Al verla sonreír con esa altanería internamente su sonrisa desapareció ¿Qué era lo que tenía en mente esa loca ahora? Si bien no esperaba que se quedara de brazos cruzados, no pensó que actuaría tan pronto; él quería disfrutar un poco su venganza, quería verla rabiar, verla molesta y sin posibilidades de hacer nada. Pero ahora ella venia con esa mirada cargada de superioridad, tendría que estar alerta para cualquier desventura.

Las horas continuaban pasando hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo en donde las personas no dejaban de murmurar. Algunas chicas miraban con odio y envidia a la pelirrosa. Los chicos la miraban con un brillo en los ojos, como si esperaran que fuera cierto lo que el azabache había dicho. Algunos mentalmente se anticipaban y otros solo esperaban.

Una valiente, o tonta depende del lado que se mire, se acerco Sakura la cual estaba sentada con sus amigas en una de las mesas de piedra que había en el patio. La chica, pelirroja de cabellos cortos y ojos claros, iba acompañada de otra de pelo gris y ojos añil y cuando estuvo cerca carraspeo un poco – Disculpe Sakura-san (si, solo las personas que tenían trato familiar con ella la llamaban sin el sufijo) – dijo la chica con tono suave – Podría hacerle una pregunta.

Sakura y las demás miraron a las chicas y después a Sakura. Esas chicas eran de aquellas que no se metían en problemas pero hacia amistades con todos, una de ellas (la pelirroja) les habían ayudado a ponerse al día en una de las materias que no compartían con Hinata e Ino.

—Díganme – respondió cordial la pelirosa.

—Esperamos que no se moleste – dijo la de cabellos grises – Ni se ofenda Sakura-san.

Las demás, incluyendo a Sakura esperaban que estas terminaran de hablar – Solo queríamos preguntarle si… - titubeo la pelirroja – Si es cierto lo que Uchiha-san dijo esta mañana, acerca de ustedes.

—En realidad no creemos nada de lo que dijo – apunto la peli gris – Y tratamos de aclarárselos a algunas personas que insisten que, por que Uchiha-san lo dijo es cierto. Nosotras creemos en usted.

La peilrrosa pareció pensarlo. Recordó lo que Uchiha había dicho esa mañana y frunció el seño. Las demás la miraban expectantes, sus amigas preocupadas por su reacción y las otras dos por su respuesta. Paso un minuto en el que la pelirrosa no hablo y después suspiro relajando su gesto. Había pensado en dedicarle una serie de insultos al Uchiha a través de esas niñas pero, lo pensó mejor.

—Escuchen chicas – comenzó – No todo es verdad, como no todo es mentira – hablaba con tanta clama que a su propia prima sorprendió. Conciente de que esta chica tenia un carácter explosivo, no imagino que hablaría con tanta calma del asunto por lo que presto atención – en realidad yo salí con Uchiha en una ocasión y todo fue muy bien así que decidimos repetirlo. Salimos varias veces más. Las cosas iban saliendo bien, fuimos a su casa y vimos una película, nos divertimos. – las chicas le prestaban total atención, incluso de vez en cuando asentían afirmando que entendían – Pero las cosas se fueron… calentando, me siguen – todas asintieron – Como dije se calentaron un poco las cosas y ya no había vuelta atrás. Estábamos en lo nuestro cuando a la hora de la verdad… – se mordió el labio inferior con cara afligida – Chicas, esto es algo penoso, tanto para Uchiha como para mí –.

—No se preocupe Sakura-san, si no puede contarnos la entendemos – dijo la peli gris.

— ¡No! Es solo que entiendo en parte porque Uchiha se puso así, para los hombres esto es algo humillante – Tenten la miraba expectante. Ya se había hecho una idea de por dónde iba todo eso, solo esperaba para confirmar. La pelirosa suspiró – Bien, lo que sucedió fue que en pleno acto a Uchiha no le funciono el amiguito – lo dijo en tono de confidencialidad y al ver que la pelirroja como que no entendía señalo con su dedo, disimuladamente, hacia su entrepierna. ¡Ah! Exclamó esta después.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo en el grupo mientras analizaban lo que acababan de escuchar. Todo ese barullo que Uchiha armo fue ¿Para qué? Si lo que paso sucedió entre ellos dos él no tenía que decir lo que dijo; y lo que le paso pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera. Estas y muchas más ideas rondaban por la cabeza de las curiosas chicas.

—Ya sé lo que piensan. Pero les recuerdo quela relación entre Uchiha y yo no ha sido la mejor del mundo desde que llegamos aquí; cuando decidimos salir acordamos que nada de eso tendría que ver con la escuela. Por lo que imagino que su mala actitud de esta mañana fue porque creyó que yo lo divulgaría o algo así. – La pelirosa explicaba esto con una cara de inocencia que hasta ella se la creía si la viera en un espejo – Chicas les pido por favor que sean discretas, no quiero darle la razón a Uchiha a pesar de que se merece que los demás sepan que lo que dijo no es cierto – culminó esta.

Las dos chicas asintieron y se fueron pocos minutos después. Haciéndole saber a Sakura que ellas entendían y que confiaban en ella. Las demás se quedaron mirándola fijamente, una que otra con la boca abierta – ¿¡Qué! – exclamó esta cuando ninguna de ellas decía nada. Temari medio sonrió, Tenten negó con la cabeza; Ino estaba estupefacta y Hinata, bueno Hinata aun estaba mirándola.

—Frentona dime que esto ya lo tenias planeado – dijo la rubia algo impresionada. La pelirosa neo con la cabeza.

—Con esa carita engañas a cualquiera. Quién diría que el rosa podía representar peligro – dijo Temari sin dejar de sonreír. Sakura sonrió de igual manera.

—Prima, si no supiera la verdad hasta te hubiera creído – exclamó Tenten. Hinata aun estaba callada.

—Que les puedo decir, tengo una mente muy creativa –.

—No puedo imaginarme aun la cara que pondrá Sasuke cuando se entere – al fin habló Hinata. – ¿En eso estabas pensando? – le preguntó la rubia y la peli azul asintió.

—Pues yo si – afirmó la pelirosa.

Por ese día las clases se daban por terminadas en el momento exacto del sonido del timbre. La mayoría de los alumnos salían en dirección a las puertas o al estacionamiento, dependiendo de cómo regresaran a sus casas, mientras que los demás iban hacia otros salones. Aquellos que habían elegido talleres debían permanecer un par de horas más en la institución.

Las chicas se dirigían hacia sus respectivos salones, pues no todas habían elegido lo mismo. En cada salón se podía escuchar el murmullo de algunos acerca de los actos de ese día; el encontronazo de Sakura y Sasuke y los rumores que vinieron después. Que si era verdad lo que había dicho el Uchiha, que si la versión de la Haruno, que si el video, en fin, muchas cosas ciertas e inventadas no se dejaron de decir entre las paredes del lugar. Hasta que en uno poco a poco se fue regando en uno de los salones – Sakura has escuchado – le dijo la rubia cuando ya estaban a fuera. La pelirosa sonrió – Y esto apenas empieza – dijo esta ante la mirada de la rubia.

—Ok. Vamos a dejar la masacre, la maratón de insultos y chantajes para mañana – anuncio Tenten – Kyoshi nos viene a buscar ¿Con quién se irán ustedes? – preguntó.

—Yo tengo auto – dijo Ino – te vienen a buscar Hinata.

—Neji no tiene práctica hoy y olvide avisar a casa – respondió.

—Bien lamparita – Ino bufo ante el apodo que regularmente utilizaba el hermano de Temari para referirse a ella. Después fulmino a Temari con la mirada – Disculpa, creo que me he juntado mucho con Gaara – se burlo Temari – Bien como sea, puedes llevarme mi auto esta en el taller – Ino asintió – bien, creo que ya es hora de irnos ¿no?

—Si, Kyoshi ya llego – las chicas se despidieron. Unas se fueron en el Porsche rojo de Ino. Tenten y Sakura en la Prado negra de su prima. Y así termino otro día de tortura, perdón, de escuela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa mañana había llegado más temprano de lo usual a la escuela. Tenía un encargo de la directora y no quería quedarle mal, por lo que había optado por llegar casi una hora más temprano y poder cumplir y asegurarse de que todo quedase bien. En el tiempo que llevaba en la academia se había convertido en algo así como la pupila de la directora, vaya usted a saber si era por el gran parecido de caracteres o por pensamientos y gustos afines, pero al menos para la pelirosa era una ventaja. Estar bajo la tutela de Tsunade Senju era una gran oportunidad para ella en el futuro.

Ya había terminado lo encomendado y ahora caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos – _Le hubiera dicho a Tenten que viniera conmigo, así no estuviera tan sola_ – pensaba – _si se me hubiera ocurrido anoche ella hubiera venido, pero no, solo me desperté temprano y vine. Al menos traje mi reproductor…_ – seguía monologando la pelirosa mentalmente, hasta que sintió que era halada del brazo izquierdo y estampada contra la pared cerca de las escaleras – ¿Qué demonios? – y ahí estaba él, con una mirada furiosa y sus ojos clavados en los de ella. Que hacia ahí, ni ella lo sabia; de lo único que estaba consciente era de la fuerza que él estaba ejerciendo sobre su brazo, de la mirada asesina que tenia y lo tenso que se notaba estaba. La mandíbula apretada, el seño fruncido, y los hombros tensos por la presión que ejercía su mano sobre el brazo de la pelirosa – Uchiha ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? – habló molesta la pelirosa sosteniéndole la mirada. Si él creía que la podía intimidar con eso, no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, pero ella no lo demostraría.

—Retráctate – gruñó este.

En un principio la pelirosa pareció no entender pero pasado uno momento comprendió – _Las noticias vuelan –_ pensó esta. El malestar del azabache se debía, al parecer, a lo que ella le había dicho a aquellas chicas el día anterior. Ella pensaba que al menos hasta la segunda hora o el primer receso él la enfrentaría o se enteraría, lo que ocurriera primero – No – fue contundente y por acto de reflejo el apretó mas su agarre.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo – seguía gruñendo – te lo ordeno.

—Tú no eres nadie para ordenarme nada – se removió molesta sin apartar la vista – Ahora suéltame – intento zafarse, pero él no se lo permitió.

La institución estaba casi desértica; solo unos cuantos madrugadores se encontraban allí y la mayoría estaban regadas por los jardines del lugar. Fugazmente el pensamiento de lo que él haría ahí le llego a la mente pero rápidamente fue borrado, ahora tenía que buscar la forma de zafarse del agarre que de antemano sabia le dejaría alguna marca.

—Me estás haciendo daño – dijo ella molesta. El Uchiha desvió lentamente su mirada de los ojos de la pelirosa hasta el agarre que le tenía, y lo flojo un poco.

—Creo que he sido bien claro: retráctate de lo que dijiste ayer –.

—Solo si tú lo haces de lo que dijiste ayer – dijo desafiante. Él por su parte volvió a hacer presión en el brazo de ella, lo cual causo una mueca en el blanco rostro de la oji jade – Si tantas ganas de estar conmigo tienes no deberías acosarme. Te daré el numero de mi secretaria para que hagas una cita, a ver si te puedo atender – le molesto la chica. Él por su parte se apego más a ella, aplastándola un poco contra la pared y su cuerpo; el agarre un su brazo no cedía y mucho menos si esta lo seguía provocando.

—Acaso crees que querría estar contigo en algún momento – se burlo este – lo que dije ayer sabes perfectamente porque fue, y podemos decir que me salió muy bien –.

—Si claro, necesitabas algo que borrara esa imagen de homosexual que tiene la mayoría de las personas de ti ¿no? – Ella sonrió al ver la molestia en su rostro – es simple Uchiha consíguete una novia que te soporte y que pueda decir que tu amiguito funciona – el gruño ante esto último y la apretó mas con su cuerpo. Por un momento pensó en decirle uno que otro comentario pero al parecer una mejor idea le cruzó por la cabeza. Su mirada negruzca bajo desde sus ojos verdes hasta los labios de la pelirosa a su total disposición, pues él al ser más alto que ella la tenía algo indefensa y ella por no mostrarse intimidada alzaba la cabeza orgullosa. Una media sonrisa adornó el rostro impecable del azabache y descoloco internamente a la pelirosa.

En un rápido movimiento, la mano derecha de Sasuke subió hasta el rostro de la pelirosa al tiempo que su rostro bajaba unos centímetros y sus labios impactaban con los de ella. Se movia con gracia sobre los labios de ella. Con firmeza, algo de rudeza y demanda, como si quisiera dejar en claro su preferencia sexual con ese beso. La pelirosa estaba en shock. Antes de que el Uchiha la besara había abierto la boca para seguir destilando veneno, pero por lo visto él había aprovechado justo ese momento para besarla. Su lengua recorría con maestría cada rincón de su boca, era enérgica y experimentada; se manejaba como si ya conociera el lugar, sabia donde rozar; era intenso. Se había quedado por un momento aislada del mudo hasta que decidió reaccionar. El Uchiha le había soltado el brazo para tomarla de la cintura como acto reflexivo, la apegaba más a él y al mismo tiempo parecía querer empotrarla de la pared. Ella se agarraba del brazo apretándole la camisa y comenzó a responder. Segundos después el Uchiha se separaba de ella unos centímetros tocándose el labio. En efecto, ella lo había mordido y ahora ambos se encontraban agitados, ella con los ojos bien abiertos y jadeando. Poco a poco sus ojos se llenaron de furia y con la derecha lo abofeteo fuertemente, tan fuerte que él tenía la cara desviada hacia un lado. Poco a poco su mejilla se fue coloreando y la marca de los dedos de la chica haciendo acto de aparición.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer algo semejante – aclaro ella recuperando el aire. Después de esto bajo las escaleras y desapareció. Por su parte, Sasuke sonreía. Su fleco le cubría parte del rostro y aun se tocaba el labio. De todo esto algo le parecía interesante. Alzo el rostro y vio por donde se había ido la pelirosa por un momento – Hmp – exclamo. Por alguna razón que solo Uchiha conoce, ese encuentro se volvería a repetir – _Si que pega fuerte_ – pensó – _pero ya me encargare de eso_ –.

**Continuara…**


	15. Ver y oir

Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece**

Cursiva: Pensamientos, recuerdos, lectura

-*-: Cambio de escena

**Ver y oír**

**Ver no es lo mismo que observar; y oír no es lo mismo que escuchar.**

Desde el encuentro con Sasuke la peli rosa había tratado de tomar su distancia del moreno, siempre con sus desacuerdos en clase, miradas matadoras o mordaces comentarios pero evitando quedar a solas con él. Estaba completamente segura de poder con él si alguna cosa ocurría, dígase si él intentaba pasarse de listo, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Por su cabeza, y en más de una ocasión, habían pasado las imágenes del Uchiha besándola – o haciendo el intento – pero rápidamente eran descartadas por ella misma, pues no tenían sentido – _Solo para molestarme – _había pensado varias veces. El día de lo ocurrido no les dijo nada a las demás, era un asunto sin importancia, sin embargo no podía evitar que ellas se dieran cuenta de las miradas que le mandaba el pelinegro.

Tenia esa clase de mirada que no sabía describir, era algo fría y burlona, penetrante e inspectora. Quizás muchas cosas más pero sobre todo extraña, sí extraña. Él nunca la había observado de esa forma tan… calculadora, por decirlo de alguna manera, tan analista. Y si a eso le sumaba esa rara mueca que formaba en su rostro en algunas ocasiones que la miraba, el resultado era confusión. Pero en parte de eso radicaba el problema ¡él nunca la observaba!, la veía, se mofaba, la molestaba, la retaba pero no la observaba. La miraba para confirmar su reacción cuando él la provocaba pero no la analizaba, solo la veía, por lo que todo eso la confundía realmente. – _¿Estará tramando algo? Y si no era así ¿Qué pretendía mirándola así? _– en verdad eso la molestaba. Esa penetrante mirada a cada momento le estaba poniendo de mal humor.

Las chicas se habían percatado, de eso estaba segura, y aunque aún no habían hecho ningún comentario supuso que lo harían tarde o temprano. Ellas podían ser discretas pero si de alguna manera creyeran que ella lo había pasado mal, no dudarían en intervenir. Principalmente Tenten, en la cual había notado un muy poco perceptible cambio, en realidad no era un cambio y tampoco era algo visible solo que ella lo sentía, algo como… no sabría describirlo; tenía la sensación de que Tenten tenía algo guardado, quizás algo sin importancia que no afectaba a nadie, tal vez ella ni siquiera recordara ese algo pero la pelirosa tenia esa duda.

Las cosas con los demás eran iguales, a la vista de cualquiera parecería todo lo normal que puede ser el mundo de los adolecentes: peleas por aquí, rivalidad por allá, uno que otro insulto de alguien, amigos, enemigos, compras, chismes, grupos, pretensiones; popularidad y supervivencia. Pero detrás de ese mundo ´´normal`` estaban las discusiones internas de cada uno de ellos. Cada uno viéndose como individuo dentro de una sociedad desigual en la que algunos hacían lo que querían, y otros se veían arrastrados por muchos otros que creían que su camino era el que sé debía de seguir sin importar mucho si era correcto o no. Un lugar donde es casi obligatorio habitar para la superación y la autorrealización, a la cual muy pocos llegan, para un mejor futuro: la escuela.

En el mismo lugar donde conviven cientos de almas, cada una con su propia personalidad, en las que los grandes caracteres salen a relucir, en donde la ``realeza´´ cree que puede hacer lo que quiere. Solo que estos no cuentan con que viven en una democracia y cualquiera con valor suficiente los puede bajar de su pedestal.

Entre los análisis internos de algunos encontramos a los típicos y superficiales pensamientos sobre la apariencia, solo para gustarles a los demás; los del tipo intelectual desesperado, conseguir a alguien que los ayude con alguna tarea para no reprobar; los yoistas, en termino mas general egocentristas, que piensa que todo el mundo los adora o los debe adorar solo porque son lindos o mejores en alguna cosa. Siempre apararecen excepciones pero los que en estos momentos nos importan son los de nuestros protagonistas. Ellos que por ahora no tienen en mente ninguno de los temas citados sino sus propias complicaciones.

¿Por qué Uchiha Sasuke observaba a Haruno Sakura tan insistentemente? Y después de lo sucedido entre ellos ¿Por qué sonreía? Sí, era esa la mueca que formaba su rostro, un intento de sonrisa disimulada. – _Haruno, Haruno, Haruno… no sabes dónde te metiste_ – pensó el azabache en una de las tantas ocasiones que la observo.

Por otro lado se encontraba otra persona que hacía uso de sus penetrantes ojos en analizar a alguien. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Simplemente se le hacía interesante desde cierto punto. ¿Cuál era su curiosidad? ¿Qué era lo que le intrigaba? Muchas cosas serian parte de la respuesta si se lo preguntaban, claro, si él se dignaba a responder.

Y no solo los chicos analizaban situaciones, también las chicas lo hacían y una muestra de esto, obviando a Sakura, era una esbelta rubia. Aun ciertas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, pero las posibilidades eran descartadas por obvias razones: ellos dos no tenían nada en común. Desde que lo recordaba siempre se habían llevado mal. Él siempre le había puesto motes o se burlaba de alguna manera de ella, lo que resulta extraño aquí es que ese chico prácticamente ¡no hablaba con nadie! Veamos: con sus amigos, sus muy cercanos amigos, no hablaba más de lo necesario. Qué decir de su familia, su propia hermana decía que apenas e intercambiaban palabras, aunque aseguraba que lo conocía ¿Cómo? Esta rubia no sabía, pero se imagino que como hermana mayor ella lo entendería.

A su parecer, y eso estaba más que claro, el grupito conformado por esos codiciados chicos habían desarrollado un nuevo lenguaje, uno que solo ellos podían interpretar y que no todos usaban, el HMT: Hmp, Mmm, Tsk. Es en serio, pareciese que no conocieran mas palabras en el diccionario que estas, si estas en verdad existían, a menos que sea para las clases no decían o gruñían más que eso. Y cuando se habla en plural se hace referencia a Hyuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke y Sabaku No Gaara. Es que era la verdad. Don Sasuke – cubo de hielo – Uchiha. Malditamente atractivo, ojos seductores, cuerpo de infarto e indudable inteligencia; mucho más de lo que cualquiera podría pedir. Pero toda perfección tiene que tener defectos, sí, este de vez en cuando hablaba aunque solo fuera con los chicos, explicar una clase o encantar mujeres; a este pocas ``novias´´ se le conocían, el termino novia es relativo pues solo pasaba con ellas dos días y luego a volar paloma. Mr. Neji – tempano antártico – Hyuga, que decir de este personaje. Irresistiblemente guapo, serio, correcto y educado, un cuerpazo en el cual es inevitable no fijarse, de extremada inteligencia, un prodigio. No era tan mujeriego como aparentaba el Uchiha pero se le había conocido una que otra salida con guapas chicas. Emitía menos palabras que el Uchiha. Gaara – iceberg de arena – Sabaku No, este es más seco que el desierto de la ciudad que lo vio nacer. Lo había olvidado, este individuo no era natural de la ciudad, venia de otra cercana al desierto. Pocas veces hablaba o formulaba más de tres palabras, a menos que fuera para molestar a una linda rubia de ojos zafiro y quizás su familia. Reservado, serio y bastante directo. Todo esto no quitaba que era guapo, pero ese carácter que se cargaba… digamos que no era el mejor de todos.

Estos tres tenían algo en común, eran arrogantes, orgullosos, fríos en ocasiones y secos. Nunca, y cuando se dice nunca es jamás, se les ha visto siendo dulces, en demasía amables o cariñosos con nadie. Mas que el amigable y cómplice ambiente que parecían tener en ese grupo completo no había nada más. Según sabia la linda rubia ellos se llevaban de maravilla ¿Cómo lo sabía? Su mejor amigo hombre era parte de ese selecto grupo de chicos, Nara Shikamaru, otro genio, apuesto, sexy y codiciado joven de la escuela, y su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria. Él una vez le había dicho que pese a que lo que muchos creían ellos se llevaban muy bien. Todos con sus diferencias, caracteres y gustos, y todos amigos.

Quizás los polos opuestos si se juntan, al menos en el aspecto de la amistad, aunque no pudiera decir lo mismo del amor. Por lo mismo dudaba mucho que algún día ella y Gaara tuvieran algo como había insinuado Temari, ese día estaba muy lejos.

.

.

.

El día estaba pasando rápidamente; la última hora de clases había transcurrido con tranquilidad solo que este no iba a terminar así por así. Antes de que el timbre se escuchara, su profesor de turno, y también temporal, les había pedido a algunos de ellos quedarse. – Ustedes por favor quédense – Señalo a un grupo. Los chicos asintieron y cuando el timbre se escucho solo recogieron sus cosas y quedaron a la espera de lo que Kakashi Hatake les diría.

—Algunos de ustedes pertenece a algún comité en la escuela – dijo a los presentes, Haruno, Uzumaki, Inuzuka, Uchiha, Yamanaka y Nara – y los demás están en alguna campaña social – los chicos asintieron – me han pedido que con algunos alumnos se terminara de clasificar y empacar los donativos que ustedes han reunido para enviarlos a los damnificados. – Recordaron que hacia unas semanas había ocurrido un pequeño pero notable sismo en una de las ciudades del país. Con toda la relevancia que había tenido el suceso, la academia se había unido con la causa de ayudar así que pidieron a sus alumnos que llevaran cosas que creían que esas personas podrían necesitar. Algunos ya eran parte de diferentes grupos que realizaban diversas actividades, y por lo mismo se habían metido en esto.

—Bien. Supongo que será mejor separarlos a ustedes en equipos, los demás chicos están trabajando así y será más rápido. – Decía el sensei – Veamos… ustedes dos Yamanaka e Inuzuka ya están en la campaña y están familiarizados con este tipo de cosas, llevaran el inventario de lo realizado el día de hoy. – Estos asintieron – Los demás se encargaran de las cosas que faltan, no es mucho a sí que… - el profesor Kakashi era una persona amigable, aunque casi siempre llegaba retrasado a clase. Cabellos plateados o grisáceos, alto, buena apariencia y siempre traía un pequeño libro. Parecía algo flojo, pero podía ser bastante estricto cuando quería. Había sido puesto en sustitución de ética, que estaba de licencia por su embarazo que ya estaba de término.

—Haruno y Uchiha trabajaran jun… - antes de haber terminado fue interrumpido abruptamente interrumpido por la peli rosa que se quejaba enérgicamente.

—Yo no hare equipo con este – el pelinegro que se encontraba a su derecha y después de Naruto, fue señalado enfáticamente por la peli rosa con su pulgar.

—Ni que yo muriera por hacerlo – dijo despectivamente el pelinegro. La peli rosa lo fulmino con la mirada mientras los demás hacían de observadores. Haruno aun no olvidaba lo que él le había hecho, y esa pequeña guerra en la que se encontraban no quedaría olvidada.

—Prefiero nadar en un estanque con tiburones, dormir en una piscina repleta de pirañas, lanzarme a un campo minado y bailar tap sobre las minas antes de compartir más de dos minutos de mi espacio personal con ese ¡degenerado! – bueno, la pelirosa había hablado mientras acribillaba al Uchiha con su verdosa mirada. Su tono de voz también se había ido elevando mientras monologaba y eso era ya mucho, quizás hasta la oyeron en los demás salones. El sensei estaba algo paralizado y los demás solo los veían algo sorprendidos, solo uno se atrevió a murmurar algo.

—¡Valla! Si que tiene imaginación – algo burlón, Kiba.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesito el sensei para volver a la realidad – _Estos chicos sí que se llevan mal – _pensó. – Esta bien chicos entonces Haruno y Uzumaki y Nara con Uchiha – mientras el sensei terminaba de decirle a donde debían de ir a realizar sus labores Sasuke no lo escuchaba, solo pensaba. Tenía unos muy malos pensamientos para la peli rosa además de sus propias quejas - _¿Cómo fue que me llamo? En definitiva esta mujer está loca, oh pero me las vas a pagar, eso lo puedes escribir Haruno _– pensaba entre molesto y ofendido el pelinegro.

—Sasuke, Sasuke vamos – sintió como una mano tocaba su hombro sacándolo de sus nada buenos pensamientos – vamos que quiero terminar – o si, ya habían dado todas las indicaciones y él ni enterado.

Por otra parte estaba una castaña camino a sus clases de fotografía, hoy tendría un ejercicio sobre enfoque y había llevado su cámara. Al entrar al aula correspondiente notó algo extraño, las chicas cuchicheaban más de lo normal. Trato de restarle importancia y se ubico en su lugar, solo que algo comenzó a incomodarla. Vio a su alrededor y no encontró nada raro además de las chicas algo… entusiasmadas con algo. Intentando leer el folleto que tenia sintió esa sensación que se tiene cuando una persona se cree observada. Y nuevamente lo hizo, giro a ver si encontraba que era aquello que la incomodaba, y ahí lo encontró. Su clara mirada estaba fija en ella, sin ningún intento de ocultarlo. Su gesto como siempre serio, su vista fija y aparentemente tranquilo, como si ignorara a todas esas chicas que se lo estaban comiendo con la mirada. Por solo unos pocos segundos sus miradas estaban encontradas, enfrentadas. Ella fue la que rompió aquel contacto y volvió su mirada hacia delante. – _¿Qué hace él aquí?_ – pensaba la castaña. No entendía aun que hacia ese chico ahí si no pertenecía a ese taller a menos que… – _Se unió al taller, pero ¿Por qué?_ – esa era la verdadera pregunta ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Quizás si se lo preguntara él le dijera – _¡Si claro!_ – pensó irónica.

Después de un momento el bullicio se calmo señal clara de que su instructor había llegado.

Uchiha Sasuke caminaba por los pasillos llevando una última caja de aquellas que había estado llevando de un lugar a otro, maldiciendo mentalmente a la peli rosa por lo de hacía ya rato. Y es que aun no se le pasaba la impresión. – Molesta – murmuro con voz apenas audible. Justo cuando paso por la puerta de uno de los salones escucho unos murmullos de voces conocidas por él – _El dobe_ – pensó cuando escucho una voz de un muchacho y después algo así como _`ttebayo_ – _Sí, es él. Pero ¿Qué hace? _– pensaba cuando escucho la voz femenina de sus tormentos, si Haruno Sakura. Por curiosidad, por mínima curiosidad, se acercó a la puerta para ver que decían.

—_Naruto, no creo que eso quepa ahí_ – esa era la peli rosa.

—_Vamos Sakura, te lo aseguro_ – dijo confiado.

—_Está bien Naruto_ – la voz de la peli rosa se escucho nuevamente, seguida de un largo suspiro.

Segundos después – _Sakura podrías alzarlas un poco mas_ – la peli rosa respondió con un ``_aja_´´ — _¿De qué demonios hablan?_ – pensaba el pelinegro del otro lado de la puerta.

Nuevamente se hizo un silencio en el que solo se oía un leve forcejeo, una que otra butaca que era movida de repente y quejas monosilábicas. – Te dije que no cabria – esa era la voz de la peli rosa.

—_Creo que sería mejor si te apoyaras en la mesa… _– la voz de Naruto.

—_Sí, creo que sería lo mejor_ – ahora Sakura con voz más baja.

—_Pero ¿Qué demonios ocurre ahí adentro?_ – pensaba frustrado el pelinegro al no saber exactamente qué sucedía ahí. Su mente le jugaba una mala pasada. Varios pensamientos no muy sanos cruzaban por su mente.

Un momento de silencio en donde no se escuchaba nada, y eso que prácticamente tenia la oreja pegada a la puerta. El silencio era algo que hoy no le causaba la tranquilidad de siempre, hoy lo mataba de ansiedad.

Nuevos y muy leves quejidos se escucharon de aquel salón. Pero él no podía decir ciertamente que sucedía, las que actuaban en ese momento eran sus hormonas. Un quejido mayor o más bien una exclamación de dolor se escucho desde adentro, era Sakura la que prácticamente había gritado.

—_Lo siento Sakura ¿Te duele mucho?_ – Era la preocupada voz de Naruto – si quieres terminamos esto otro día.

—_No te preocupes Naruto, estoy bien _– sonaba calma la voz de la peli rosa.

—_Pero estas sangrando_ – aun con tono preocupado.

—_Ya pasara. Vez, estoy bien. Sigamos._ – otra vez la voz de la peli rosa. Alguien morirá hoy.

Nuevamente la fértil y pervertida imaginación del pelinegro le jugaba una mala pasada. Le mostraba escenas nada aptas para menores en las que los protagonistas eran Naruto y la molestia rosa. Apretó los puños casi por inercia y cerró los ojos. Quizás no era eso lo que estaba pasando.

Una exclamación de satisfacción se volvió a escuchar momentos después ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido en sus fantasías? ¿Cuántas cosas se había perdido de la realidad?

—_Viste que si entro todo Sakura_ – se oyó feliz.

¿Qué demonios?

—_Sí, ahora terminemos con esto antes de que nos vengan a buscar _– escucho a la peli rosa.

—_Y dice que el degenerado soy yo. Hmp_ –.

Ya había sido suficiente. El pelinegro apretó los puños antes de entrar repentinamente al salón ocupado por la molesta y el dobe, como él los llamaba, para interrumpirlos de una buena vez. Ya estaba harto de escucharlos, y esa sería una buena venganza contra la peli rosa. Abrió la puerta y los encaró.

—Ya sabía que… – y se quedo sin habla, igual que las otras dos personas que habían ahí. Él no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. La peli rosa y el rubio, uno a cada lado del escritorio del profesor ajustando cinta adhesiva a una caja que al parecer acababan de empacar.

—Teme – pregunto extrañado en Uzumaki, la peli rosa por su parte después de la impresión lo miro de mala manera.

—¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha? – le dijo secamente.

Por su parte el pelinegro estaba algo descolocado, quizas algo desconcertado, después de todo por su cabeza habian pasado cientos de ideas e imágenes que no tenian punto de comparación con lo que veian sus ojos. ¿Todo lo que habian estado haciendo era empacar cajas? Sus ojos se habian ensanchado por la sorpresa por un instante cuando los vio. – Pe-pero – esto era malo ¡él nunca tartamudeaba! – Yo pense… yo… creí que. Ustedes… – y se ponía cada vez peor. Naruto lo miraba extrañado y como no si nunca había visto al Uchiha gaguear, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Quizas cuando eran unos pequeñitos pero eso no viene al tema. La peli rosa alzaba una ceja burlona.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, con o sin coherencia, mas abandono el salón sintiéndose algo tonto y con un tenue rosa en las mejillas producto de su propia vergüenza. _— ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? ¿Creer que ellos estaban…? Ash. Esto es estúpido._ – se reclamaba mentalmente mientras avanzaba por los pasillos. Debería de dar gracias que solo unos pocos estudiantes quedaran en la escuela, por que si no ahí mismo se vendría abajo parte de su reputación.

Y es que ¿Qué pensaría si lo vieran mover la cabeza así, en un vano intento de alejar esas tontas ideas y pensamientos se su cabeza, mascullar entre dientes perdido en su propio mundo y, intentar golpearse con lo que traía en la mano? Definitivamente lo creerían loco.

—_Maldita molestia, todo esto s su culpa. Arg._ – y un sin numero de tonterías mas hasta que en el camino Shikamaru lo intercepto reclamándole el haber tardado tanto.

Poco después que el Uchiha se fuera, Sakura y Naruto se dirigían a donde debían dejar todo. La interrupción del Uchiha les pareció en demasía extraña y más aun cuando balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, para después irse algo acalorado. Por que si, la peli rosa noto el tenue rosa en las mejillas de este - _¿Qué habría estado pensando?_ – se preguntaba mientras avanzaba.

.

.

.

Desde el segundo piso se podía observar algunos de los pasillos inferiores del edificio. El lugar donde se impartían los talleres era un ala de la edificación cruzando uno de las áreas de recreación del mismo. Ella estaba apoyada en una de las columnas, su espalda chocaba con el frió concreto y su mano sujetaba la baranda. Ella acababa de terminar con su clase del día en el taller. Ya pronto se iría a casa a descansar, solo tenia que esperar a su prima. Había visto al Uchiha caminar algo ¿Molesto? Bueno así parecía, y poco tiempo después a su prima con el rubio risueño. - ¿Por qué no dejas de mirarme? – pregunto sin cambiar de posición. Pero al no obtener respuesta volteo a donde imaginaba que se encontraba él. – Al menos responde. – El la miraba fijamente sin inmutarse de la mirada que ella le mandaba. Solo estaba ahí, mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos aperlados. Ella hablaba serenamente sin mostrar ningún tipo de molestia; solo quería saber ¿Por qué?

—Una buena fotografía trata de captar la esencia de lo que es fotografiado. Hay que ser observador – respondió el joven Hyuga. – Esa es una de las características de un buen fotógrafo, la capacidad de captar mas de lo que se ve – finalizó.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta. – dijo ella.

—Eres más de lo que aparentas – dijo. Él se encontraba apoyado en la pared contraria a la baranda donde estaba apoyada Tenten. Sus manos estaban en los bolsillos mientras su mochila colgaba a su costado.

—Hoy dices que me miras por la clase, pero yo me refiero a siempre. No creas que no he notado que me observas, en clase, en el descanso y ahora aquí. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Y todo esto era cierto. El Hyuga la había estado observando de vez en cuando. Dicen por ahí que al enemigo hay que conocerlo muy bien. Por a ella no la consideraba un enemigo, ella era otra cosa.

Durante toda la clase del taller se la paso con la mirada clavada en ella. Aun fuera de reojo la miraba y ella podía sentirlo. Su mirada era bastante fuerte como para poder ignorarla.

Él camino hacia ella con pausado y elegante caminar, esta solo se irguió. Sus miradas conectadas aunque por motivos diferentes, una por respuestas y la otra era un enigma. A poca distancia de ella él volvió a hablar.

—No tienes por que saberlo todo Tenten. A veces es mejor esperar – dicho esto se alejo, dejándola a ella con la duda ¿A que se refería con eso? Su curiosidad a veces le ganaba, por lo que en muchas ocasiones se presentaba como una virtud y un defecto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me querrán matar. Este capitulo estaba para el viernes pero con eso de las lluvias algunas redes se cayeron y ya se imaginan. Volviendo al fic que les parece el cap. Hay razones por las que uno debe de prestar atención y confirmar antes de actuar y creo que cierto personaje ya aprendió la lección. El cap próximo será para el fin de semana que viene, si no es que antes. También les digo que colgué un nuevo fic que actualizare todas las semanas ya que había estado trabajando en él en casa aunque no lo había subido – surgió en esos momentos de bloqueo en los que te llega a la mente cualquier cosa menos lo primordial – en fin se llama **Meretriz** y espero que les guste. Sin más esta autora se despide.


	16. Escala Ritchter

Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece**

Cursiva: Pensamientos, recuerdos, lectura

_**Escala Richter**_

**I-Días singulares**

¿Cómo habían llegado a aquello?

En verdad las cosas habían pasado de manera rápida. El estruendo, el bullicio, las personas corriendo y todo moviéndose. Todo era una locura. Y ahora con una prima desaparecida y la otra quizás atrapada, en lo único que encontraba apoyo era en él. De una manera retorcidamente irónica, él era el que estada dándole apoyo y aliento.

Después de todas las cosas pasadas en los últimos meses y desde que se conocieron, no hubiera pensado estar recibiendo palabras de aliento de parte suya, mucho menos que él la consolara o enjugara sus lagrimas. Que la trajera a la realidad y le dijera ``todo estará bien´´. Siquiera podía comunicarse con sus padres o tíos y eso era aun más frustrante.

Los brazos de él la envolvían en un abrazo para que sintiera que no estaba sola, para que supiera que podía contar con su apoyo. Además ella no era la única que estaba preocupada, su hermano también podría estar atrapado, o eso se creía. Sus padres estaban fuera del área de servicio, no los podía localizar. También estaba nervioso, asustado y algo desesperado pero tenía que mantener la cordura, tenía que estar sereno para poder actuar si era necesario. Ella necesitaba de él, la angustia estaba plantada en sus ojos y eran claramente visibles en sus lágrimas. Aquel abrazo no iba solo por ella iba por los dos; ambos estaban desesperados aunque él lo ocultara pero todo pasaría, todo estaría bien.

Auto convenciéndose de esto último la separo de si, quito la ultima lagrima del preocupado rostro de la chica y le hizo saber sus convicciones —Todo estará bien – le tomo de la mano apretándola para darle apoyo y que supiera que no la soltaría… —Vamos – y caminaron rápidamente entre la gente que aun corría. Los encontrarían, y se reunirían nuevamente. Nada les iba a pasar y todo estaría bien.

**Dos meses y algunas semanas antes…**

—_No tienes por qué saberlo todo Tenten. A veces es mejor esperar. –_ recordó lo que le había dicho ese día, para ser más exactos hacia dos días. Por Dios que ese chico la quería volver loca. ¿Qué planeaba? ¿Qué era lo que traía entre manos? Desde ese día no dejaba de pensar en eso. Había pasado horas descifrando el comportamiento del Hyuga y nada, no encontraba nada, ningún motivo por el que el pelilargo la mirara tan intensamente como en ocasiones lo hacía. Otras veces parecía que la analizaba, en otras la detallaba pero siempre era la mirada fija e inescrutable que él tenía.

No había dicho nada a Sakura sobre aquello aun tampoco a Kyoshi, pensó que carecía de importancia y que solo era la manera del pelilargo para molestarla, pero aun así no dejaba de inquietarla. Sería más fácil si el atacara y se dejara de rodeos y miradas que lo único que hacían era ponerla en alerta, y ya se estaba cansando.

Ya para la siguiente clase de taller intento ignorarlo y al parecer estaba funcionando pues ya no lo sentía o al menos no tan seguido o tan fuerte. Sabía que estaba allí y que ocupando su mente en la clase y las explicaciones se lo sacaría por un rato de la cabeza, y sus nervios al fin descansarían un momento. Otra opción era pensar que el Hyuga se había retractado y la dejaría de molestar, opción descartada si comprendemos de quien hablamos. ¡Kami! es Hyuga Neji, el chico que se vengó de ella por dejarlo con la palabra en la boca frente a toda la clase, era más que obvio que no la dejaría en paz tan fácilmente. Y más después de aquel acercamiento donde lo dejo mal parado como acosador frente a un profesor. Si claro, él la dejaría en paz, como no.

—Captar más allá de lo que a simple vista se ve, la esencia de las cosas, lo que expresan aunque no quieran… – y así seguía explicando el facilitador la clase del día, todos los alumnos prestaban atención a lo dicho por el mismo. —Lo que las palabras no pueden expresar, una imagen lo puede hacer. No es que sea telepatía – dijo en forma de broma y algunos rieron – no es así, lo que sucede es que el lenguaje corporal de las personas dice el 80% de lo que en verdad queremos expresar… y hasta lo que no queremos – y lo dicho es cierto. Muchos concordaron y lo expresaron a viva voz, otros asintieron en silencio.

Y mientras algunos discutían las razones por lo que era o no cierto lo que el profesor decía, otros pensaban. ¿Qué pensaban? Como acercarse, donde atacar, como deshacerse de alguien. ¿Pensamientos de un oficial de la CIA? No. Solo era Tenten Ama buscando la forma de parar la tortura en la que se encontraba, pues el pelilargo le había puesto los ojos encima nuevamente. O si, otra vez la estaba observando y no era necesario voltear para saber que era cierto, pues su mirada era tan penetrante que parecía que podía traspasarla. Por lo mismo se le erizo la piel. ¿Qué tenía él para ponerla así con solo mirarla? Bien podría admitir que quizás se sentiría alagada que un chico como él se la pasara mirándola, porque admitía que el tipo estaba bien: guapo, inteligente, algo misterioso, de enigmáticos ojos… en fin el muchacho podría ser un buen partido pero tenía un carácter del que mejor ni hablar. Si esa mirada fuera por otros motivos que no fueran asediarla y molestarla, vuelvo a repetir, se sentiría alagada.

—¿Por qué no intentamos un ejercicio? – la voz del profesor le sonó lejana. Despertó de su lapsus mental para prestarle atención al tiempo que el sentimiento de sentirse observada se iba. —A ver… jovencita levántese por favor – le indico a una chica de cortos cabellos negros – y usted también señorita – le indico a otra muchacha rubia. Ambas estaban de pie en extremos diferentes del salón. —Quiero que ambas se analicen y me digan que ven la una en la otra, quiero que señalen rasgos que crean que esa persona oculta, los sentimientos que no parece expresar abiertamente – explico este – aclaro que lo que pretendo con esto es solo ver si entendieron lo que dije.

Y así iniciaron el ejercicio las dos chicas. La pelinegra dijo que aquella chica rubia de ojos grises parecía ansiosa, en cambio la rubia dijo que la morena escondía añoranza. El profesor les dio a ambas una parte de la razón, pues dijo que le habían hecho falta algunas cosas pero que iban por buen camino.

Como había pocos hombres en el taller, especifico, como había un solo Neji Hyuga en clase, muchas de las chicas rogaron para sus adentros que les hubiese tocado con el joven pelilargo pero solo una fue la afortunada, y Tenten respiro al verse librada del escrutinio del Hyuga. Si, Tenten no había sido la chica que había quedado con Hyuga sino una chica de cabellos lilas que resulto más que un libro abierto, era una presentación en vivo. El ejercicio siguió su curso, a la joven Ama le toco con una chica pelirroja algo risueña que le resulto fácil de interpretar. El profesor los alabo a todos por haber entendido las cosas y por lo mismo les pondría un trabajo de campo.

—Chicos creo que ya están listos para un trabajo de campo. Este ejercicio consistirá en que ustedes tomaran fotos a personas o situaciones y explicaran brevemente lo que expresa cada imagen. Les pido que por favor intenten captar la esencia de lo fotografiado recuerden que en eso se basa una foto, no es solamente apuntar y disparar porque no somos soldados. Ese es uno, el otro consiste en otra sesión de fotos pero en esta quiero que capten sentimientos: ira, frustración, miedo, alegría, etc. Tengan presentes que estos sentimientos o sensaciones no siempre están presentes a simple vista, algunas personas guardan esos sentimientos pero un buen observador los puede ver. Bien es todo por hoy, nos vemos en la siguiente clase – se despidió y los alumnos salieron hablando sobre el tema.

Algunos discutían que sobre lo que tenían que hacer, otros se alegraban ya que según ellos era un verdadero trabajo fotográfico, no como lo que había mandado a hacer antes: fotos de animales, que si la sombra que si la luz, sabiendo que esto era la base para su trabajo.

Tenten salió del salón sabiendo que detrás de ella venia el Hyuga, solo que trataba de no darle importancia. Le era más importante pensar que ese día volvería a casa sola. Se perdió de la vista del Hyuga cuando fue por sus cosas para marcharse. Le habían dicho que tomara un taxi para volver pero ella había preferido caminar; había visto el lindo parque después de la alameda al que no había tenido tiempo de visitar y que hoy le apetecía quedarse. Sin muchos miramientos camino por el camino que daba hacia el parque y una vez allí, se adentro en él y cuando encontró un árbol que le pareció adecuado se arrimo a él y a los pies de este se sentó.

La suave y fresca brisa que corría por el lugar le acaricio el rostro y removió su flequillo. Con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba de la sensación que le proporcionaba la mezcla de la penumbra, los pocos rayos del sol que se colaban entre las hojas y el viento. Era una sensación tan gratificante que podría pasar horas allí, entre la frescura de la hierba y el arrullo de los arboles. Después de un rato quería sentir más. Se sentía como niña chiquita tanto que se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza y se soltó el cabello, moviendo con un suave movimiento hacia ambos lados hasta liberar completamente su castaña cabellera de los rulos que tenia por mantenerse atados por tanto tiempo. El viento soplo un poco mas fuerte batiendo su largo cabello hacia un lado, mientras ella esbozaba una sonrisa. Definitivamente volvería mas seguido a ese parque.

.

.

.

Otro día de escuela, otra vez tomar clases, otra vez la molestia. Si, era un nuevo día igual que el anterior y el anterior a ese. Después de haber mal interpretado la situación de Naruto y Sakura, el pelinegro se encontraba de mal humor. Molesto consigo mismo y por haber sido tan ingenuo al dejar volar tan lejos su imaginación y además de todo eso descubrirse ante ellos y quedar como un tonto. Esas eran características que no lo describían a él, no a Sasuke Uchiha. Considerando que hacía ya algunos días que había pasado todo ya debería estar más calmado, pero el joven Uchiha es muy obstinado y su molestia seguía ahí mas cuando veía a la peli rosa tan campante por ahí. Seguro planeaba algo contra él, a lo mejor estaba esperando el momento justo para atacar y él aun pensando en cosas que ya pasaron. No, no, no y no, podía dejar que ella se le adelantara.

La vio caminar con sus amigas hasta sentarse en una de las mesas del patio, la miraba fijamente tanto que hasta ella se dio cuenta pues volteo y lo vio hizo un ademan con la mano y volteo nuevamente a poner atención a sus amigas cosa que lo irrito. En definitiva es chica era una molestia, su molestia personal.

—Oe teme porque no mejor te pones los guantes y le vas a dar algunos golpes al saco. Parece que te hace falta, y quizás así dejas de acuchillar a Sakura con la mirada – ¿En qué momento había llegado Naruto a su lado?

—Cállate dobe – mascullo y emprendió la retirada, después de todo la idea del rubio no le parecía tan mala.

.

.

.

—Viste que Sasuke te estaba mirando – dijo Yamanaka

—Seguro le gusta mi color de pelo y se lo quiere poner igual – bromeo la peli rosa – ignórenlo.

—Yo creo que ya se fue, Naruto es el que está ahí – dijo la peli azul. Y mientras estas estaban enfrascadas ignorando al pelinegro y otras trivialidades, la castaña parecía algo preocupada por Temari que mostraba algo de molestia en su rostro.

—¿Qué te sucede? Pareces molesta – le comento solo para que ella la escuchara. La rubia tenía sus verdes ojos fijos en alguien que aun la castaña no encontraba. —Temari – volvió a llamarle.

—Eh que – volvió su vista hacia la castaña – lo siento Tenten que me decías – dijo la rubia. Las demás voltearon a verlas pues a Temari la habían oído.

—Te pregunte si te sucede algo – entonces la mirada de la rubia de desvió por unos segundos hacia donde estaba una chica de cabello rubio pajizo algo largo que daba la espalda a donde ellas se encontraban.

—Es cierto Temari, has estado algo ausente toda la mañana – secundo la otra rubia del grupo.

Y si, era cierto. Desde hacía ya un tiempo que la estaba observando, y si fuera sincera se había convencido a si misma que ella no representaba ningún problema pero ahora no estaba tan segura de eso. Confiaba en él y sabia que nunca la engañaría pero no sabía cómo interpretar lo que sentía, era como si ya no estuviera tan convencida.

—No es nada, olvídenlo – dijo seria.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras ¿cierto? – hablo esta vez la peli rosa. La Sabaku las vio a todas, sabía que podía contar con ellas pero no quería parecer una tonta por las estúpidas inseguridades que estaba sintiendo. Shikamaru podía ser todo, un vago, un irresponsable, un chico perezoso. Podía tener miles de defectos pero nunca la engañaría, podía apostar lo que fuera pero ¿Por qué se sentía así? Algo desolada y sin rumbo. Como si un miedo a perderlo se estuviera instalando en el corazón.

—Solo son tonterías mías, nada que no pueda manejar – culmino sonriendo, era pequeña pero ahí estaba. La misma no era por sus pensamientos si no por la visión de su novio viniendo hacia ella. Su estilo desgarbado, sencillo; el aire bohemio que lo envolvía y esa actitud de todo es muy cansado que lo hacía ver sexy, le devolvía la vida al saber que él estaba solo con ella. Que la amaba.

Llego a la mesa y la saludo con un corto beso en los labios desde arriba, él se coloco detrás de ella por lo que tuvo que alzar la cabeza. Después del beso le sonrió y saludo a las demás chicas —Chicas me la robo por un rato – la tomo de la mano y se la llevo. Quería estas con ella un rato, lo poco que quedaba del receso.

Todas las ellas notaron su cambio cuando llego Shikamaru, la sonrisa completa le volvió al rostro al igual que la luz. En verdad ese chico le hacía bien.

.

.

.

Caminando por uno de los pasillos estaba la peli rosa, ya era otro día y ella tan campante —¿Qué estas planeando? – la pregunta le sorprendió de sobre manera. Hasta donde recordaba por el pasillo que había estado caminando no había nadie y ahora que se acercaba a las escaleras le hacían esa pregunta. Volteo hacia atrás para confirmar que no estuviera loca y que de alguno de los salones salió alguien pero no – Estoy aquí en frente – no podía ser, otra vez Uchiha atrapándola en las escaleras.

—¿Qué quieres? No estoy para soportarte – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Y me oíste ¿Qué planeas? – volvió a preguntar.

—Ok. Definitivamente estás loco. – Intento bajar por las escaleras pero él la tomo del brazo de manera brusca – Suéltame.

—No hasta que me respondas – demando.

—Tu paranoia ha ido demasiado lejos sabias – le dijo mientras se intentaba zafar del agarre – Suél-ta-me – mascullo la peli rosa.

—Dímelo – siseo.

—NO estoy planeando nada contra ti – lo decía mirándolo directamente a los ojos – acéptalo, no eres tan importante – pero él ya no le prestaba atención a sus palabras. Estaba más concentrado en observar cómo se movían los labios de la peli rosa al emitir cada palabra con tortuosa lentitud. Los labios rosas que se movían para decirle que él no era importante, pero él podría demostrarle lo contrario. Y lo haría, ese día no se le escaparía. La mano que aun no la soltaba la acerco mas a él y ella al parecer no se daba cuenta por estar despotricándolo.

—Te voy a demostrar que tanto lo soy Sakura – ese tono en el que lo dijo descoloco a la peli rosa, ella esperaba algo mas como… un insulto, un agarre mas fuerte o algo pero en cambio se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Sujeta por el Uchiha, bien sujeta, parada en el descanso de la escalera con él demasiado cerca para su gusto.

—Déjame, suéltame – se removió pero él la tenia atrapada.

La cabeza de él bajo hasta su cuello mientras ella trataba de alejarse. Lo oyó reír contra su cuello. Intento patearle allí pero él se le había adelantado y le había apretado el cuerpo contra la pared, sus posibilidades se reducían cada vez más. Él por su parte paseaba su nariz por la piel expuesta, la peli rosa intentaba evitarlo pero era casi imposible. —Yo soy… – susurraba en su oído – inolvidable – y rápidamente sus labios estaban posados en los de ella. No había furia, ni odio, solo era un beso. Una presión sobre sus labios ajena a ella, una lengua que intentaba entrometerse en su boca; pasión y energía desbordando por los poros del pelinegro. Lo sintió sonreír, y creyó que con burla, sobre sus labios al ver que ella se resistía pero no se lo dejaría tan fácil. Él la besaría y ella lo recordaría. Mordisqueo el labio de ella hasta que después de un momento y un gemido ella despegara un poquito los labios y él adentrara su lengua en ella. Era experta, la lengua del pelinegro se movía con maestría en su boca, de izquierda a derecha, de arriba abajo como si quisiera grabar en cada rincón que él estuvo allí. Sin poder evitarlo poco a poco iba cediendo aunque no por completo, solo se estaba permitiendo sentir un poco por lo que ya no hacia tanta fuerza para zafarse. Nunca permitiría que ese… tipo supiera que le estaba gustando lo que hacía. El orgullo ante todo. Minutos después, que parecieron horas, él libero su boca mas no el agarre. Les faltaba aire aunque intentarán disimularlo; la cabeza del pelinegro estaba inclinada hacia uno de los hombros de la peli rosa y ella veía la pared de enfrente sin siquiera mirarla en verdad. Estaba algo alucinada pero se obligo pronto a volver a la realidad.

—Quítate – se removía nuevamente.

—Me vas a decir que no te gusto – sin cambiar de posición y con su prepotencia se lo dijo.

—Me los han dado mejores – rio ante ese comentario y se dirigió a la oreja de ella, mordiéndole el lóbulo le hablo. —Si quieres lo volvemos a repetir – y casi lo logra si no fuera por el empujón que le propino la peli rosa al mismo, por lo que callo de sentón en el piso al no estar preparado para eso.

—Eso ni lo sueñes, idiota – y se fue de ahí echa una furia. El azabache solo sonreía, cualquiera diría que parecía un idiota.

—Pareces un idiota ahí tirado – escucho que dijeron. Y si, reconoció la voz que se lo dijo. La misma cuyo dueño se agacho al lado de él mirando por el sitio que se había ido la chica. Itachi.

—Hmp.

—Es lindo ver que te rechazan.

—Solo es un poco difícil – dijo mientras se paraba. Su buen humor había vuelto – nada que no pueda manejar.

—Así que ella es la rosa – habían empezado a caminar por el pasillo por donde la peli rosa lo había hecho. El mayor se había tirado todo el espectáculo como único observador, desde que vio a la chica doblar hacia las escaleras.

—¿De dónde la conoces? – y así se iba su buen humor. Se había detenido al escuchar a su hermano referirse así a la molestia. El mayor solo sonrió burlón.

—¿Celoso ototo? – En respuesta recibió un gruñido de parte de su hermano – Solo es la prima de alguien que conozco – el menor reanudo la marcha.

—Porque tengo la sensación de que es una chica y ya le pusiste el ojo – dijo con buen humor nuevamente.

—Me conoces – y ambos sonrieron.

.

.

.

En un cuarto oscuro iluminado apenas por una luz rojiza colgaban papeles de un pequeño cordel, escurriéndose el líquido en el que habían sido bañadas. En una mesa había otros que más bien parecían fotografías. Negativos por un lado y un papel que iba tomando la forma dentro de un líquido por otro. Y en unas manos blancas una fotografía de cierta castaña con el cabello suelto, apoyada en un árbol. La imagen a blanco y negro bajo el escrutinio de unos penetrantes ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Creo que se darán cuenta que esto solo es la primera parte, y que pronto no desesperen tendrán la siguiente parte.

La semana que viene hay actualización para este fic y tratare de que mañana tengan los demás.

Sayo.


	17. Escala Richter II

Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece**

Cursiva: Pensamientos, recuerdos, lectura

**Escala Richter II**

**De aclaraciones y citas**

¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Todo se había convertido en un desastre. Su simple salida se había dado un vuelco de 360º. Miro hacia abajo, a sus piernas, donde él reposaba y apenas pudo verlo; La energía eléctrica había fallado. Miro hacia arriba, hacia una pequeña ventana al final de las escaleras de donde provenía una escasa luz. Se encontraba arrinconada en una esquina, su espalda estaba apoyada de la pared y su mano derecha reposaba sobre el pecho del joven, quizás para asegurarse que aun siguiera respirando o por no sentirse tan aturdida pensando en lo ocurrido. Él estaba herido, ella también pero su cabeza no estaba bien. Quería salir de ahí cuanto antes. La desesperación la estaba atacando, pero no podía hacer nada con él en ese estado, sin contar el de ella. De lo sucedido recordaba claramente como él la había tomado del brazo y tirado de ella para escapar, como corrieron por los pasillos hasta las escaleras y como la sacudida los hizo resbalar y caer por ellas. Él, él la había protegido y había recibido los mayores impactos, por eso aun estaba inconsciente y golpeado. Su frente tenía aquella sangrante herida contrastando con el sumamente pálido color que presentaba en esos momentos. Cuando ella despertó lo busco casi por inercia encontrándolo encima de ella en actitud protectora. La cabeza le daba vueltas y la visión era borrosa; la pesadez de su cuerpo era notable después de tal caída y aun así pudo moverse y moverlo. En había estado boca abajo aferrándola a él; ella tenía golpes múltiples pero en esos momentos lo que en verdad le preocupaba era sacarlo de ahí.

— _¿Y si se desangra? ¿Y si no despierta? ¿Y si no puedo sacarlo de aquí? _– su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Estaba sumamente nerviosa, confundida y adolorida. Podría jurar que estaba sufriendo de un ataque de pánico. Las cosas le daban vuelta y aun sentía que todo se movía o ¿Acaso era una réplica? No, no podía ser –_ Por dios Tenten reacciona, estas atrapada y debes controlarte _– se decía a si misma mientras se volvía presa de la desesperación. Todo la había dejado aturdida, demasiado aturdida pero si no se tranquilizaba no podría encontrar una solución. Respiro hondo y un poco de polvo callo de su flequillo, cayendo un poco sobre el pálido rostro del joven en sus piernas. Su mano derecha limpió con suma delicadeza el rostro del joven; una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla al hacerlo. Él estaba herido por protegerla, se había arriesgado hasta quedar así por evitarle daños mayores a ella.

Limpio su propio rostro, no quería mostrar debilidad después de lo sucedido. Y pensar que en parte el estar allí había sido culpa de ella. ¿Por qué tenía que haber insistido? Nunca debió haber sugerido ese lugar, no debió encapricharse con aquello. Ahora estaban atrapados y ella cada vez más desesperada. Miro nuevamente por aquella ventana y hacia los lados buscando la forma de salir de ahí, pero necesitaba que Neji despertara, en sus condiciones no podría cargarlo. Suspiró. Lejanamente podía escuchar el ruido de afuera, el barullo de muchas personas. La mano de Neji reposaba en su pecho siendo sujetada por ella, acariciándola inconscientemente. Gritos y quejas, o al menos eso parecía. Volvió su vista nuevamente hacia arriba, y como si los ángeles la hubieran escuchado, la mano que sujetaba apretó la suya y la persona en su regazo se removió…

_**Hace dos meses… **_

Se sentía algo molesta, su insistente mirada la estaba cansando. Hacía ya una semana que habían entregado el trabajo para el taller de fotografía; hacia apenas unos días que lo había descubierto y aun no entendía que era lo que pasaba ahí. ¿Por qué era precisamente él? Lo hubiera encontrado casi, casi normal en otra persona pero de él ¡Jamás!

Bufo algo frustrada. Neji seguía con la mirada fija puesta en ella. Durante toda la semana le tenía puesto el ojo cual águila fuera y eso no le gustaba para nada. Ni siquiera Sasuke fastidiaba tanto a Sakura. Bien lo que debía hacer era hablar con él para aclarar ciertos puntos, el señor del ojo omnipresente debía de entender que le molestaba su insistente mirada.

.

.

.

Al final de la semana por fin pudo encontrar el momento perfecto para hablar con Don Centinela y aclarar varios puntos. Estaban en uno de los pasillos de la tercera planta, ella apoyada en el barandal y él, con su siempre elegante y arrogante porte, del otro lado del pasillo recostado de la pared frente a ella.

—¿Y bien…? — Ella había sido la primera en hablar. Él por su parte la miro sereno, sin una pizca de molestia o alegría; sin ninguna expresión.

Exasperada por el silencio bufo molesta nuevamente —Me podrías explicar qué te pasa conmigo… — intento por la vía diplomática. Suavemente pero mostrándose firme, tampoco quería iniciar una guerra innecesaria con el Hyuga.

Él la contemplaba. Ninguna palabra salía de sus labios, de igual modo su posición no cambiaba: sus manos en los bolsillos, su cuerpo levemente inclinado y recostado de la pared y sus ojos fijos en ella, sin perder ningún detalle ni expresión en el rostro de ella. Un bolso deportivo justo en el hombro derecho.

—… ¿Porque me miras así? — termino preguntando aun con su calma. No iba a mostrarle al Hyuga lo desesperada que estaba por una respuesta de su parte. La mejor forma seria actuar indiferente como él lo hacía pero, lamentablemente, ella no era ese tipo de persona. Ella era más de esas que expresaban lo que sentían, y no se quedaban calladas cuando algo le molestaba.

—¡Hmp! — ¿Dijo? Bien, exclamo el joven al comprender de qué iba todo eso. Realmente se había sorprendido cuando ella lo había llamado. Justo había esperado al final de la práctica de baloncesto, cuando él salía del vestidor. Hubiera, quizás, pensado que era una tentadora propuesta lo que ella había ido a ofrecerle pues el vestidor estaba solo y… bueno ya saben, él siendo uno de los chicos más codiciados de la academia… ya había recibido peticiones como esa, pero la seria voz de ella diciéndole _Tenemos que hablar_ le había dado otro significado a una chica en el vestidor de hombres.

—No piensas contestarme. — Dijo. —Bien, pues te diré algo Hyuga. Estoy cansada de tus constantes miradas hacia mi persona, no te he hecho nada que yo recuerde, y tu relativo interés en mi me molesta. Te pediré por favor ¡Que dejes de acosarme! — aunque había comenzado con un tono moderadamente casual, había ido cambiando poco a poco hasta convertirse en uno molesto, tanto que ella al final apretó los dientes mientras hablaba y apretaba bruscamente sus bíceps, pues tenía los brazos cruzados.

Él solo la veía, no perdía detalle alguno. Ella en verdad estaba molesta, lo veía en sus ojos y en los últimos actos de ella: los dientes apretados y la fuerza echa a su brazo. Tentadora. De alguna retorcida manera ella le parecía tentadora con esa pose de ofendida, molesta, casi furiosa. Reprimió una sonrisa guardándola solo para él al verla así. En verdad estaba disfrutando todo lo que estaba aconteciendo, su mirada molesta y su actitud. La forma en que lo busco y hasta como le hablaba, todo eso le causaba cierta gracia.

Y que podemos decir, pocas mujeres se enfrentaban a él como lo había hecho ella (y con pocas me refiero a su madre). Y es que quien se atrevería. Él, que con tan solo una mirada, podía dejar frio al más bravo, paralizaba al más activo y hacia suspirar a la más seria de las chicas (demasiados efectos causaba solo su mirada). Ese que al pasar por el frente de algún grupo causaba estremecimientos en las chicas y envidia y/o admiración en los chicos; aquel joven siempre serio e intimidante, frio y altanero ¿Quién se ofrecía a desafiarlo?... Nadie, y de la nada viene esta chica: que se roba su atención a tal punto de observarla descaradamente, que perturbaba sus momentos de soledad, que lo enfrentaba y desafiaba sin reparo alguno, a hacerle el frente molesta solo por tener la atención de él, aunque solo fueran miradas.

En el mundo de Neji Hyuga esto era todo menos normal. Esa chica debería de haberlo, por lo menos una vez, visto con deseo o admiración; no debería enfrentarlo de esa manera; debería ser ella quien lo siguiera con la mirada y debería ser ella la que pasara tiempo valioso pensando en él ¡No al rever! Y aunque todo lo antes mencionado a él le disgustara, no podía negar que todo eso le inflaba el orgullo y aunque no saliera con esas chicas, disfrutaba de conocer las reacciones que provocaba en la población femenina de la escuela. Pero tenía que llegar ella y hacer todo lo contrario a lo que las demás hacían, y aunque tardo en darse cuenta, eso le gustaba. Le gustaba que ella lo desafiara, que lo enfrentara, que no bajase la mirada cuando él le mirara. Le gustaba la actitud de ella, no lo demostraba pero así era.

La chica volvió a hablar pero él no presto atención a lo que dijo, simplemente camino hacia ella con elegancia propia mientras ella monologaba. Ya con los brazos descruzados, la castaña los movía haciendo énfasis así a sus palabras sin notar la cercanía del peli largo. Este la miraba pero por dentro se divertía, esa chica era diferente y él no gustaba de lo común. Tenía gustos muy exclusivos.

La veía parlotear a pocos pasos de él, aun apoyada con la espalda en la baranda. Su flequillo estaba desparramado por su frente y de su cabello recogido escapaban algunos mechones. Su boca no paraba de emitir sonidos; sus labios se movían gráciles con algo de brillo (gloss o algún ungüento que se hubiese puesto la chica ese día); sus manos en movimiento y su respiración algo agitada por tanto hablar. Bajo su camisa se podía ver la franelilla blanca que usaba debajo de esta, bastante ajustada, pues tenía algunos botones sueltos. Ella hablaba acerca de lo molesto que era sentir su la mirada del Hyuga en su espalda durante el taller, o el sentirse observada en cada lugar donde él pudiera estar cuando lo sintió…

—Hablas demasiado — dijo al separarse de ella. Él solo había seguido sus instintos. Había acabado con la distancia que los separaba, le tomo de la cintura y la besó. Sí, la beso. Un beso corto pero lo suficiente para callarla y para que él pudiera sentir lo suave que eran los labios de la castaña.

Ella por su parte estaba en shock ¿Qué había sucedido y en qué momento? Ni ella se había dado cuenta de su cercanía con el castaño, solo fue consciente de que él presionaba sus labios con los propios después de haberlos dejado libres.

—¿Qu-e… Qué? — No podía liar frase coherente. Aturdida y atrapada entre la baranda, una columna y el peli largo. Quizás fue cuando se percató de la sonrisa, una muy diminuta, en el rostro pálido del chico, que pudo reaccionar con algo de juicio. —¿Cómo te atreves? —Dijo indignada intentando alejarlo de sí — Aléjate.

Entre empujón y empujón apenas consiguió separarlo un poco de sí, bueno tampoco es que el joven haya puesto mucha resistencia, pero él solo se separó de ella apenas un paso. Aun seguía cerca, demasiado cerca y no le permitía pensar con claridad a la muchacha.

—_Recapitulando: hablaba con Hyuga de lo molesta que eran sus miradas, él no decía nada y… después me besó ¡Me besó! _— pensaba Tenten sin mirarlo a él siquiera. Este era su intento de aclarar su mente mientras él seguía mirándola más bien miraba sus labios, su boca que se abría y cerraba sin decir nada. Aspiro aire profundamente ignorando que con eso llenaba sus pulmones con la colonia del Hyuga, un aroma muy varonil y sensual.

Abrió los ojos precipitadamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, disfrutaba del aroma del Hyuga aunque solo fueron unos segundos, lo encaró nuevamente esta vez con una mirada más agresiva —Aléjate —masculló.

—¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Me gusta estar así… —había alzado su mano para acomodar los mechones que se asentaban en su rostro —… cerca. —Terminó susurrando, y casi pudo jurar que se le subieron los colores al rostro. Él nuevamente se había inclinado hacia ella pero esta vez no permitiría que las cosas llegaran más lejos. Volteo su rostro en clara disconformidad con lo que pretendía hacer, solo logrando acrecentar un poco la sonrisa en el rostro del peli largo.

—Podrías alejarte — y es que necesitaba que se alejara, esa cercanía estaba haciendo que su control se fuera poco a poco. Y es que ¡Por kami! Ella era una adolecente con hormonas y él un chico bastante atractivo. Y por mas que le costara aceptarlo, él podría atraerle, podría porque aun no llegaba a ese punto. Él nuevamente no le hizo caso, esta era la primera vez que la tenia así de indefensa y a su merced, y comenzaba a gustarle la cercanía.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto? —Lo decía en voz baja, casi cómplice. Ella nuevamente lo encaró.

—Por lo visto no escuchaste lo que decía hace poco — en sus ojos él podía ver cierto rastro de molestia quizás por ser ignorada anteriormente, o porque él no se alejaba de ella. —No sé qué pretendes, pero tu jueguito ya me tiene harta. Esas miradas, parece que me siguen a donde sea que este; las fotos y ahora esto ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La mirada intensa que le dedico Neji en ese momento no pudo definirla. No era como las que solía dedicarle: analistas, sino más bien… era como si quisiera decirle algo, alguna cosa que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta.

—Yo pienso que puedes descubrirlo.

¿Qué? Abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salió. ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso? Que ella podía saber porque, pero ¿Cómo? Él no le decía nada ¿Qué pretendía? Que se volviera psíquica y se lo sacara a la fuerza.

—¿Por qué no lo lees? Eres buena en eso de las expresiones — y su mirada se volvió algo más intensa aun estremeciéndola en el acto, y eso no pasó desapercibido por el castaño que la apretó más contra sí.

Los oscuros ojos de la chica viajaron por el rostro varonil y definido del chico, buscando detalles que le dijeran que era lo que pretendía el muchacho. Pero sus facciones eran rígidas y no mostraban más que lo obvio, solo algo era la excepción: sus ojos. Los perlados ojos del muchacho decían tanto que simplemente la abrumaban. Es como decir que un libro estaba en blanco y de un momento a otro se colmara de palabras. Los casi siempre inexpresivos ojos del Hyuga mostraban cierto nivel de deseo, satisfacción, picardía, y muchos otros más que en el estado en que ella se encontraba no podía descifrar.

—¿Qué, que es lo que quieres decir? —él sonrió y otra vez la besó, pero este fue diferente al anterior. Ella no opuso resistencia y él podía sentirla mejor. La castaña no le correspondía pero tampoco le impedía continuar, solo se dedicaba a sentir como los suaves labios del chico acariciaban los suyos de forma dulce, lenta y delicada. Solo cuando él quería ir más lejos ella se alejo —No —susurró bajito ella dejando escapar un suspiro.

—No te he dado permiso para besarme— Neji se separó de ella pues no iba a forzarla pero esa no sería la última vez que la besaría.

Su mirada estaba algo perdida en la blanca camiseta del Hyuga, aquella que se ajustaba perfectamente a su anatomía. Kami ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Se había dejado besar por el Hyuga a voluntad y le había gustado, pero tenía que mantenerse firme ¿Quién dice que no le estaba tomando el pelo?

—Esto no termina aquí —había dicho quedo el joven. Ella tenía la cabeza algo gacha, quizás ocultando el tenue sonrojo de sus mejillas —Serás mi… —susurraba cerca de su oído antes de separarse por completo y ajustar el bolso en su hombro, con una sonrisa de medio lado. Ella alzo el rostro algo sorprendido.

—Ya quisieras — exclamó — Ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita.

—Si ese es el problema —comento acercándose a ella — te recojo mañana a las siete p.m. — y sin tiempo a replicas le robo un corto beso.

—¡Oye! —pero ya el chico se había encaminado hacia las escaleras. Tenía una ¿Cita? Con Hyuga, o todo fue su imaginación. —Un momento… —a paso apurado se dirigió escaleras abajo y se asomo por la baranda mientras bajaba hasta que lo vio —¡Oye! —Y él volteo — ¿Qué no debería darte la dirección? —Pero él solo sonrió con auto suficiencia y ella negó con la cabeza. Era obvio que no la necesitaba.

.

.

.

Aun no entendía como había llegado a ese punto: Se encontraba frente al espejo revisando que todo estuviera en su sitio, que su cabello estuviese bien y convenciéndose de que la ropa era la adecuada, la pasarían a buscar en cualquier momento. Y eso era lo que aun no comprendía, Hyuga la había invitado, no, corrección: le había dicho simplemente que pasaría a buscarla a su casa sin tener en cuenta su respuesta, además de que le había robado más de un beso (y ella no había puesto resistencia) ¿En qué mundo vivía? Sí, en qué mundo porque ella juiciosamente se había arreglado, después de mucho pensarlo y analizarlo, para cuando él llegara. Se había pasado la mañana pensando en su iría o no, si era un juego o una estúpida broma del Hyuga o si él en verdad quería salir con ella en buen plan. Al final se convenció de que lo mejor era estar lista por si acaso, para no hacerle el desaire, y no porque también tenía ganas de que fuera verdad. Por lo mismo solo se coloco unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros con una blusa sin mangas azul eléctrico, zapatos tipo valerinas a juego y su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo sin maquillaje, solo gloos, quería parecer lo más natural posible, como si no lo hubiese estado esperando y no le hubiera tomado importancia a la imposición del joven.

Bajo las escaleras de la gran casa que ocupaba su familia, no le había avisado a nadie sobre su posible salida pero era sábado en la noche y a nadie le sorprendería que ella se viera presentable o que saliera de casa. Caminaba hacia la cocina cuando escuchó el timbre sonar, por lo mismo cambio de dirección y fue a abrir encontrándose a una de las muchachas del servicio a la que, con un gesto de la mano, indicó que ella abriría.

No fue grande su sorpresa de encontrarse frente a él pues ya imaginaba que vendría, y muy puntual por cierto, además de apuesto. Camisa gris claro con pantalones oscuros al igual que sus zapatos y una chaqueta de piel negra: Guapísimo. Con su vista fija en ella, recorriéndola completamente, sonreía de lado. Tenía una mano en uno de los bolsillos y su posición era casi de perfil, un poco virado a la derecha, todo un galán. Ella por su parte opto por levantar una ceja antes de parecer idiota por mirarlo de arriba abajo casi embobada, debía mantener su postura firme y el orgullo.

—Veo que ya estas lista.

—¿Deseas? —dijo ella ignorando lo que él había dicho. Alegar ignorancia era lo mejor en estos casos.

Él opto por sonreír y plantarse completamente frente a ella con su pequeña pero arrogante sonrisa en el rostro. Dio un paso adelante acercándose más a ella, mas la chica no se ablandaría ante eso, se mantendría firme.

—Ve por una chaqueta, esta noche hará frió. Aunque pensándolo bien… — su tono era algo que casi podríamos decir que era sugestivo mientras su mirada descendía de el rostro de ella hasta sus hombros lentamente. Ella le siguió el recorrido a su vista y por lo mismo carraspeo llevando la atención nuevamente a su rostro.

—No veo el motivo, no iré a ningún lugar que yo sepa.

Nuevamente esa pose altanera: su barbilla en alto y la mirada auto suficiente y desafiante, sonrisa arrogante. Se adelanto más hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del delicado rostro de la chica. Casi podía sentir su aliento mentolado golpearle el rostro —Creo que tendré que recordártelo — decía quedamente acercándose más a su rostro. Esto hizo tensarse a la chica pero hizo gala de su fuerza de voluntad echando hacia atrás la cabeza balbuceando un torpe _espera aquí _al complacido joven. El hecho de que ella se hubiese puesto un poco nerviosa le inflaba el ego, más por ser ella.

—_Demonios_ —maldijo mentalmente mientras abría el armario para sacar la chaqueta que había ido a buscar —_No debería de haber huido así, solo le doy motivos para que siga haciendo lo que hace ¡Arg! _—continuaba la chica monologando mentalmente mientras se plantaba frente al espejo con la chaqueta de lana azul oscura que había sacado. —Te ha puesto nerviosa Tenten, no puedes dejar que lo haga. Eso es lo que quiere, solo eso. No debes acrecentar su enorme ego. ¡Vamos! Muéstrale quien manda.

La joven doncella que había ido a avisarle que a su invitado lo había hecho pasar a la sala le salió una gota en la cabeza, ¿Desde cuándo la señorita hablaba con su reflejo? Ignoro este hecho cuando la vio acercarse a la puerta y antes de decir nada la misma Tenten fue la que habló…

—Saldré un rato Kasumi, cualquier cosa estoy en el móvil — y se fue escaleras abajo.

Directamente hacia la puerta se dirigió. Grande esta vez sí fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo allí —Ya decía yo — pensó —Ese…

—¿Lista? —el sensual susurro fue muy cerca de su oreja derecha. Detrás de ella estaba él y todo su cuerpo fue recorrido por un escalofrió que bien podría atribuir a la fría noche si no fuera porque aun estaba dentro de la casa y estaba abrigada. Quizás era eso lo que iba a decirle la muchacha cuando la encontró en la puerta de su habitación, que lo había hecho pasar adentro de la casa.

—Vamos — dictaminó la chica saliendo de la casa algo molesta consigo misma. Eran dos veces ya que el joven la había puesto nerviosa en menos de diez minutos. Él sonrió ante su actitud quizás si…

—Ahora estas muy ansiosa — ella volteo y lo fulmino. Si, podría cabrearla un poco y verla ponerse más sexy, porque para él ella se veía muy sexy cuando estaba molesta o avergonzada. Y la noche apenas comenzaba.

.

.

.

Mientras iban en el auto nadie decía nada, ni siquiera ella pregunto a donde se dirigían y ya era mucho decir pues a ella no le gustaba quedarse con la duda, pero aun se sentía algo molesta. Neji solo la miraba de reojo y sonreía para sus adentros. Se veía adorable, claro que nunca lo diría en voz alta.

Aparco en el estacionamiento de una plaza cercana la bahía, al parecer estaban algo alejados del centro si el mar estaba tan cerca. No le dio importancia y bajo del auto cuando el joven fue a abrirle la portezuela.

—¿A dónde estamos?

—Es un pequeño lugar en las afueras de la ciudad — respondió mientras se adentraban.

—Y ¿Qué haremos aquí?

—Pensé en una película y la cena — dijo cuando la encaró. —Tranquilízate, no te haré nada. Solo es una salida, una cita — terminó tendiéndole la mano y fingiendo resignación la chica la acepto para después dirigirse hacia arriba, al área del cine.

.

.

.

No podía quejarse y tampoco hacía nada negándolo, la había pasado muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba si era sincera. Habían visto una buena comedia y disfrutado de una informal cena sin insultos ni miradas incomodas de por medio. En verdad se había divertido. Además de que la vista desde la cafetería era única. El mar de noche lucia hermoso.

Olvido todo lo ocurrido entre ellos desde que se habían conocido, al menos por unas cuantas horas, y se habían aprovechado de esto para conocer más el uno del otro encontrando algunas cosas en común y otras en las que diferían totalmente, pero aun así todo fue muy bien. Ahora regresaban hablando o más bien ella parloteaba acerca de lo que le había causado más risa de la película. De vez en cuando él hacia uno que otro comentario o reía al recordar las escenas que ella relataba.

Al llegar a su casa, casi a media noche, ambos aun hablaban. Estaban frente a la casa de ella y aun reían por los recuerdos.

—En verdad ¿Quién diría que el cubito de hielo Hyuga podía reír? — se burló

—El hecho de que no hagamos cosas muy a menudo no quiere decir que no podamos — rebatió él con humor.

—Es cierto pero en ti eso es extraño. Te digo que una vez llegue a pensar que no tenías dientes

—Curioso, porque yo pensé que tú eras una implacable feminista que tenía fobia a los hombres… —decía este mientras se encogía de hombros —… pero las apariencias engañan — ella asintió sonriente.

—Bien Hyuga ya debo entrar, nos veremos el lunes — y antes de que pudiera dar la vuelta, fue tirada hacia delante y fuertemente aprisionada entre los brazos del pálido chico. Su boca fue atacada por la de él de forma tortuosamente lenta, con la diferencia de que esta vez ella correspondió un poco al beso.

—Creo que aun no te he dado permiso para besarme — dijo ella cuando se separaron un poco. Sus manos estaban en el pecho del joven. El sonrió arrogante y la volvió a besar, aunque este fue un beso corto.

—Si mal no recuerdo siempre hay un beso en la primera cita.

—Pero yo no soy como todas.

—Eso lo sé. Por eso fueron dos. —Ella negó con la cabeza al tiempo que él la dejaba libre.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer sin mi permiso — sentencio jocosamente ya frente a su puerta semi abierta.

—Creo que ya te has dado cuenta que no pido las cosas — dicho esto se dirigió a su auto. Ella solo negó con la cabeza mientras él se alejaba. Después de todo no había sido mala idea salir con el Hyuga.

—_Nada mal, nada mal_ — con ese pensamiento entro a casa y subió a su habitación. Ya era hora de descansar.

.

.

.

.

Espero estar en el buen camino de complacerlos a tods, que les guste el cap. y lo disfruten.

Recuerden que estamos en el mes de la lucha contra el cáncer de mama y tenemos que apoyar las diversas campañas. Todo sea por la salud.

sayonara


	18. Escala richter III

Primero lo primero: me disculpo por la tardanza pero entre tantas cosas no he tenido mucho tiempo para sentarme a escribir. Además debo de agregar que tenia parte del capítulo hecho pero por cuestiones técnicas lo guarde en una USB que ahora no aparece junto a todo lo que había adelantado de mis demás historias, no están en mi computadora porque fue formateada. En serio discúlpenme y tratare de estar más presente y lista para ustedes.

Pd: feliz navidad, año nuevo y día de reyes. También feliz día de San Valentín. Tarde pero seguro n.n

Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece**

Cursiva: Pensamientos, recuerdos, lectura

_..._ mensajes de texto

**Escala Richter III**

**De mascaras y disfraces**

¿Qué es el miedo? ¿Una sensación, un estado, un lapsus temporal donde la mente se rinde a las emociones? El miedo se define como una emoción caracterizada por un intenso sentimiento habitualmente desagradable, provocado por la percepción de un peligro, real o supuesto, presente, futuro o incluso pasado. Es una emoción primaria que se deriva de la aversión natural al riesgo la amenaza, y se manifiesta tanto en los animales como en el ser humano. La máxima expresión del miedo es el terror.

.

.

Debía de haberlo supuesto en cuanto noto el detalle, una débil resistencia a subir a aquel artilugio. Y ahora prácticamente lo estaba confirmando ¡Y en la peor de las situaciones!

Miro el pequeño cubículo en el que se encontraban, de 3 x 3, y luego centro su mirada en a figura acuclillada en la pared de enfrente. Intentaba parecer tranquila, o al menos tranquilizarse. Temblaba levemente. Su cara estaba pálida, su frente cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, su respiración algo irregular y la mirada gacha. La luz anaranjada que brillaba en la parte superior de las puertas dobles, no ayudaban mucho a mitigar la sensación que se imaginaba ella sentía. No. Eso no ayudaba en nada a hacerla sentir mejor, y aun no sabía cuánto tiempo pasarian ahí encerrado.

Su teléfono móvil estaba muerto, el botón de emergencia había sido tocado innumerables veces y sabía que debía de tener paciencia pues con el caos que imaginaba había afuera, las cosas podrían tardar. Su preocupación debía y era el mantener tranquila a la chica que estaba encerrada con él. Al menos estaban vivos e intactos.

Se acerco nuevamente a ella, se sentó a su lado y tomo una de sus manos —Kyoshi mírame — ella pareció no escuchar, por lo que él le tomo el mentón con la otra mano y le hizo virar el rostro hacia sí —. Tranquila, saldremos de esto. No te preocupes —sonrió — Yo estoy contigo — dicho esto la rodeo con el brazo que antes sostenía su mano por los hombros, la pelinegra se sentó y él la acerco hacia si para acurrucarla entre sus brazos, susurrando cálidas palabras para reconfortarla y tranquilizarla. Si tan solo no hubiese insistido…

**Poco más de un mes atrás… **

Los preparativos para la siguiente fiesta estaban marchando sobre ruedas. Después de insistir mucho, bastante, la pelinegra de tercero había accedido a encargarse de los arreglos de las festividades de Halloween. A dos semanas de la gran la chica se encontraba en el salón de reuniones del comité educativo, estaba reunida con algunas personas para concretar detalles sobre presupuesto y gastos. A decir verdad no le molestaba el trabajo encargado, al contrario lo disfrutaba y se sentía bien que sus compañeros y demás alumnos confiaran en ella para hacer algo grandioso. Y eso les daría. Solo se había mostrado algo reticente a aceptar porque no quería decepcionar a nadie

Estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo en que todo quedara perfecto. No dependía de la opinión de los demás pero quería darles algo espectacular. Su lema era: Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien o no lo hagas. También si no te gusta lo que haces ¿Para qué lo haces? Pero esa es otra historia. Tenía muchas ideas espectaculares en la cabeza y a la mayoría le gustaban, por lo que contaba con el apoyo casi todos, incluyendo la temible directora de la institución.

Al volver a Tokio no pensó que haría amigos o se sentiría acogida tan rápidamente como paso. La verdad era que estaba acostumbrada a no echar raíces en todos los lugares en los que estaba, porque sabía que su estadía no era permanente. Siempre hacia amigos pero no al nivel de llegar a ser incondicionales o muy íntimos, y aunque mantuviera contacto con la mayoría, no era lo mismo que estar con aquellas personas que depositaban fe en la _nueva_ sin saber que les podría presentar aquella chica que, al principio, con pocas personas interactuaba y que tampoco es muy efusiva al mostrar sentimientos mas allá de alegría o desacuerdo. No era una creída, simplemente que tenía otra forma de comportarse más serena y calmada que la mayoría de sus compañeros, no introvertida sino más seria. No estaba detrás de los bombones de la escuela (más bien se daba su lugar, no iba a permitirse a sí misma ir babeando por ahí por nadie) ni siquiera por aquel chico que prácticamente la secuestro de su propia casa. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquel día —_Atrevido y valiente _—pensó.

—Veo que disfrutas tu labor — y como si lo llamara con el pensamiento, ahí estaba él. Con las manos en los bolsillos en el dintel de la puerta, con ese aire de despreocupación que lo caracteriza. Sí, Itachi Uchiha, el chico que prácticamente la acosa en el salón de música, en el aula y hasta en su propia casa.

Había sido divertido salir con él en aquella ocasión, pero ella tenía sus reticencias. Suponía más divertido seguirle el juego de gato y ratón que se había desarrollado entre ellos.

—Y tú de acosarme — contesto ella con la diversión mal disimulada en sus ojos. Él sonrió.

—Creí que ya habíamos aclarado ese punto. Yo no te acoso, solo es el destino que nos junta — avanzo un par de pasos hacia ella que seguía sentada en la mesa con algunos papeles encima.

— ¿Hasta en el vestidor de chicas? — mencionó mientras elevaba una ceja claramente divertida.

—Eso fue un error de cálculo.

— ¿Del destino?

—No, mío.

_Cínico _

Mientras hablaban él se acercaba más hacia donde ella estaba lentamente. Aquel jueguito de atrápame si puedes le divertía de sobremanera pero aun no dejaba los mejores resultados. Hasta el momento solo tenía divertidas batallas verbales, encuentros ``casuales´´ en los lugares que menos ella esperaba y una cita robada, pero él quería más. Más cercanía, más acción, más de sus labios que no fueran solo palabras y sonrisitas burlonas. Oh si, quería esa chica para él y la iba a tener.

Los ojos del pelilargo se habían desviado de los azules de ella, en donde se habían mantenido fijos desde que le hablo, hacia los papeles sobre la mesa tocando uno y otro sin prestarle atención a ninguno.

—Y ¿Cuándo volveremos a tener una cita? — dijo mirándola. Mechones de su cabello negro enmarcaban el rostro masculino. Sus felinos ojos resaltados por las finas cejas que la miraban fijamente. Una boca firme y atrayente elaboraba las palabras que escuchaba. El chico era, por no decir más, bastante guapo, tanto que haría que cualquier mujer pecara. Pero ese pensamiento suyo no lo sabría. Al enemigo no se le dan armas para pelear; además, su situación era más divertida.

—Creí que habíamos tenido una, no muy convencional, pero sí recuerdo que salimos juntos.

—Me refiero a volver a salir sin tener que secuestrarte.

— ¿Que no hemos salido bastante ya? Si mal no recuerdo lo hicimos hace unos días...

El Uchiha puso los ojos como platos al oírla hablar. No podía decirlo en serio.

—… Y también la semana anterior ¿No es así? — Dijo con toda la inocencia que pudo —Fuimos a un lindo parque botánico.

—No creo que los excursiones escolares califiquen como ``citas´´.

— ¿A no? — dijo mientras se levantaba con sus cosas en las manos. — Pues tendrás que conformarte —Y salió del lugar con una sonrisa en los ojos. El juego era muy divertido siempre y cuando siguiera siendo eso, un juego. Itachi por su parte celebraba lo ingeniosa que era su nueva presa, tanto como para pensar en ella como… no, aun era demasiado temprano para pensar en eso. Quizás después de probar esos labios terminaría el análisis y daría completamente el visto bueno. Con eso en mente y una sonrisa de lado camino por los pasillos directo a su aula.

.

.

.

Dos semanas antes había salido con Neji Hyuga y desde entonces las cosas no eran exactamente normales. Desde entonces, el chico había conseguido su número de móvil y el de su casa sin siquiera molestarse en pedírselo a ella, simplemente una noche su teléfono sonó con la canción que tenia de turno, _Póker face_, indicando un número desconocido y, para su sorpresa, la profunda voz del otro lado del teléfono le indico seriamente que guardara el numero en la memoria antes de colgar. Obviamente este chico había dicho en serio eso de ``no pido las cosas´´ pues como una autómata guardo el numero, claro que no se lo dijo al chico y luego se reprocho mentalmente por no haber dicho nada después de la orden explicita que el Hyuga le había dado.

Al día siguiente de esa noche tenía petición de amistad en las páginas sociales a las que estaba suscrita, con el nombre del cubito de hielo: Neji Hyuga. Lo que sí tuvo que pedirle fue su correo electrónico, el porqué no lo consiguió por sus medios es un misterio, pero ese día en el taller de fotografía le había pasado una nota muy explícita y directa: _Tu correo_.

¿Como una persona podía ser tan seguro de sí mismo que simplemente se limitaba a pedir, no, ordenar lo que quería y se le cumplían? Peor aún, que ella lo hiciera aunque la mayoría de ellas él ni se enteraba. Debía de ser algún tipo se Shaman o algo así.

Por su parte ella aparentaba que esa implacable personalidad no le afectaba para nada. No le había confirmado que había guardado su número telefónico en el móvil, lo tenía grabado como Ice, y cuando él la llamaba aparentaba no saber que era él. Le parecía divertido oír su bufido del otro lado de la línea cuando eso pasaba.

En esas dos semanas apenas y habían podido estar juntos por cinco minutos. Por ese lapso de tiempo habían tenido bastantes actividades extras y familiares que no dejaban mucho tiempo libre. A pesar de eso, al menos podían intercambiar alguno que otro mensaje de texto entre ellos. A las chicas de eso nada les había dicho. Temari parecía tener sus propios problemas, Sakura e Ino estaban inmersas en unos proyectos extras, Hinata era otra historia, y otro misterio, al que debía dedicarle tiempo. Además, entre el Hyuga y ella no pasaba nada más que unos mensajes, unas miradas y unas contadas llamadas… y otro beso robado en el pasillo pero… ¿Qué tendría que contar sobre ello?

Sea como sea seguían siendo los mismos, ya no discutían por tonterías en clases ni se gastamos bromas de mal gusto, aunque eso ya no estaba sucediendo desde hacia unas cuantas semanas, ya ni le interesaba. Prácticamente toda actividad entre ellos se limitaba a saludarse con miradas cortas, intercambiar alguno que otro comentario en alguna clase (estuvieran de acuerdo o no, digamos que lo hacían de una forma más civilizada) mayormente en el taller al que ambos asistían. El Hyuga era de pocas palabras.

Y ahora se encontraba bajo un árbol del patio, disfrutando de la brisa fresca de finales de verano hasta que la vibración de su móvil la trajo a la realidad. Un mensaje. Sonrió al descubrir el destinatario: _Ice_.

__ ¿Ocupada el fin de semana?__ repaso mentalmente las cosas que tenía pendientes, que eran muy pocas, antes de responder.

__ No mucho_ _tampoco le iba a dar una negativa absoluta.

__Te recogeré a las cinco el sábado__

La castaña enarco una ceja al leer el mensaje —_Este no cambia_ — pensó antes de responder.

__ ¿Y si te digo que no estaré disponible a esa hora?__

__A las cinco…_ —Definitivamente el Hyuga imponía su voluntad.

… _Y arréglate la falda. _

¿Qué? Casi por inercia la castaña bajo la vista hacia su falda, la cual dejaba entrever más piel de la que solía mostrar, el dobladillo estaba levantado un poco hacia arriba. Con un tenue color rosado en las mejillas la chica se arreglo rápidamente. Pensó después que si Neji le había dicho aquello, era porque la había estado observando. Lo busco con la mirada por los alrededores hasta que lo encontró, parado imperturbablemente en el segundo piso viéndola fijamente. —Ese idiota—masculló. Toda la vergüenza que sintió se transformo en indignación y molestia. Rápidamente tecleo algo en el teléfono y pulso enviar.

__ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?__

Levanto la vista, vio como el leía el mensaje y sonreía. Unos cuantos movimientos de su mano y tenía ya la respuesta.

__Porque me gustaba lo que veía__ la castaña abrió mucho los ojos y cuando volvió a levantar la vista el Hyuga se alejaba hasta perderse de su vista.

.

.

.

Los días iban pasando y así las dos semanas casi se habían agotado. La cita de Tenten con Neji, a un parque de diversiones, había salido bien. Por su parte Sakura pasaba el tiempo intentando ignorar al pelinegro que hacia lo posible por encontrarla sola, cosa que la última semana era casi imposible.

El guapo de Sasuke Uchiha se había dado a la tarea de acorralarla cada que podía, intentaba imponerle su presencia y besarla cuando tuviera la ocasión. Las cosas llegaban ya a un punto de que Sakura trataba por todos los medios posibles no quedarse sola en el mismo lugar que el Uchiha —Ese idiota me está volviendo loca — había dicho en una ocasión que tuvo que desviarse de un pasillo por no toparse con él en ese momento porque el lugar estaba despejado.

_Estaba agotada y no solo por su situación, oh no, no solo era eso. Tenten parecía más metida en sus mensajes de texto, Hinata a veces ponía esa sonrisita que daba mucho que pensar y Temari… ok, Temari era un caso extraño. Cuando la conocí tenía una buena relación, eso saltaba a la vista, nada demasiado meloso pero se podía ver que se llevaban bien pero desde hace un par de semanas que se le ve rara. A ver si me explico: distraída, metida en su mundo, algo desanimada y hasta he llegado a ver algo de decepción, molestia y confusión en esos ojos verdes. No le he preguntado nada, pues pienso que por el carácter que tiene debería de dejar que ella hable primero. Mientras tanto yo deje de ser predadora para convertirme en presa. Si, Sakura Haruno huye. ¡De un idiota! Porque por mas bien que se vea y lo bien que bese sigue ¡cayéndome mal! El tipo es un fastidio, no deja de perseguirme y me mira con esos ojos burlones, con esa clase de mirada que dice pronto caerás o ya te tengo, ya saben con todo y el tonito tétrico de una película de horror. Y ya estoy ¡harta! Y en vez de estar haciendo añicos este papel de celofán debería de descargar mi ira en otra cosa, Kyoshi ya me lo dijo pero recién ahora le hago caso._

_Me había ofrecido como voluntaria para ayudar con la decoración para el día de brujas, esto me mantendría lejos del radar Uchiha por un rato, pero ese… tonto siempre se da la vueltecita por aquí solo para intentar ponerme de mal humor. Eso hasta ahora no se le había dado, pero hoy mi paciencia estaba llegando al límite y arg… _

La peli rosa tenia hecho ya prácticamente una bola un trozo de papel naranja entre las manos, casi se podía oír el rechinar de sus dientes. Su mirada prendida en un punto fijo de la pared del salón demostraba que estaba muy lejos de allí, o muy molesta y planeaba una venganza. En realidad ninguna de las dos era buena señal para lo que se le necesitaba. Quizás un poco de aire la ayudaría.

—Creo que la idea era arrugarlo un poco no volverlo pelota de ping pon — con una pequeña sonrisa condescendiente cierta pelinegra se acerco.

—Lo siento Ky, es que no me siento de muy buen humor en este momento.

—Ya lo veo —la pelinegra se quedo en silencio un momento algo pensativa — porque no vas al gimnasio o a la piscina, eso es más refrescante que estar aquí haciendo polvo con el papel. Además, si el chico te sigue molestando estarás en forma para darle una paliza.

Una pequeña sonrisita se formo en los labios de la Haruno. No se sorprendía que Kyoshi supiera porque estaba de tan mal humor, pues su prima era muy observadora y bastante perspicaz.

Asintiendo la peli rosa acepto el consejo. Dejando el celofán al lado se fue hacia los vestidores. Descargar con los puños siempre podía surtir un buen efecto para disminuir la rabia.

.

.

.

Víspera de Halloween y posterior fiesta.

El salón donde se celebraría la fiesta estaba listo. Los adornos, las luces y los efectos especiales que se emplearían para la noche siguiente estaban más que listos y probados.

Aquel que había dejado lo de su traje para última hora, se encontraba recorriendo las calles de la ciudad intentando encontrar algo adecuado para la siguiente noche. Las calles, más específicamente, algunos locales estaban adornados con motivos alusivos a la festividad: esqueletos, brujas, calabazas naranjas con luces adentro, en fin, más de uno se había contagiado del espíritu de la noche de brujas. Muchos locales ofrecían desde que había iniciado la semana dulces y alimentos alusivos a la fecha para seguir con aquella tradición anglosajona, y los más felices eran los niños con tanto dulce por ahí.

Ella, rubia de cabellos cortos recogidos, determinación pintada en la cara oculta tras una máscara de inocencia y un brillo de malicia en los ojos, caminaba por la zona residencial donde residía él. Como novia que era, cumplía con su deber al llevar el disfraz de su novio a casa cuando a este se le había olvidado.

En la entrada de la casa se podía apreciar la sutil decoración que la señora Nara había colocado, linternas de calabaza lejos de sus rosas. En la puerta había un adorno de murciélagos revoloteando, además de más linternas en el suelo y adornos de telarañas. Toco el timbre y unos segundos después la señora de la casa, cabellos oscuros y ojos amigables, abrió la puerta y le dedico una bonachona sonrisa a la chica.

—Temari que gusto verte. Ven adentro, hace mucho que no nos visitabas —la hizo pasar hasta el salón ofreciéndole algo de tomar o comer, a lo que ella negó excusándose de que tenía que llegar a casa antes de que anocheciera.

—Lo siento, pero solo he venido a dejar el disfraz de Shikamaru. Se ha olvidado de pasar a recogerlo a la tienda —le dijo extendiéndole la bolsa de papel que cargaba.

—Ese hijo mío. Todo para él es problemático —la mujer suspiro con resignación.

—Ya me tengo que ir. Que pase buenas noches Yoshino y me saluda a Shikaku. —Se encamino a la salida y detrás de ella la señora Nara.

—Espero que se lo tenga bien merecido querida —ante el comentario la rubia abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Cómo…? Al voltear a ver la señora Nara sonreía con ¿Aprobación?—conozco los hierros de mi camión.

Temari sonrió encantada con esa señora que era como una segunda madre, y asintiendo se despidió.

—_Espero que todo salga bien._ —pensó después Yoshino viéndola alejarse.

.

.

.

El gran salón estaba lleno de adolecentes disfrazado, la mesa de bufet estaba repleta de delicias dulces y ponche. A todos les encanto la decoración y los efectos especiales que generaban las maquinas ocultas. Humo, luces multicolores y blancas enfocando y haciendo lucir aterrorizantes los detalles en las paredes, muñecos terroríficos, telarañas, esqueletos, sedas y tules que bajaban desde lo alto del techo que cubrían y descubrían más monstruos horrorosos. En un lado había una maquina de algodón de azúcar y un dj al final del salón. El sonido impecable y la música perfecta para una noche como esa.

La mayoría de nuestros protagonistas ya se encontraban allí, solo unos pocos no habían sido divisados. Las chicas se habían paseando ya por todo el salón, a veces chillando por algún susto o emocionadas por la estupenda decoración.

—Hicieron un gran trabajo —había dicho Ino en más de una ocasión. —Esto es increíble.

—Todos pusieron un gran empeño en que saliera bien. Kyoshi estaba nerviosa por el resultado —comento luego Tenten.

—No sé porque, esto quedo espectacular. Además, ustedes también ayudaron —en esa ocasión fue Temari quien hablo. Y dos de las chicas, Sakura y Hinata, asintieron.

—Ky es perfeccionista y considero una gran responsabilidad la de encargarse de la planificación de la fiesta, en si no por la fiesta, sino por la confianza que depositaron en ella. No quería defraudar a nadie.

Tenten asintió ante el comentario de Sakura. Y Temari de nuevo hablo.

—A todo esto, aun no se qué relación tienen ustedes. Y no se ofendan, dicen que son primas pero no se parecen en nada.

—Solo en el sentido de la venganza —murmuro Ino, las chicas rieron.

—Tenten y Kyoshi son primas de sangre, sus madres son hermanas. Nuestros padres siempre fueron grandes amigos y nos criamos juntas como si fuéramos familia —explicaba la peli rosa.

—Somos familia —la corrigió la castaña. Asintiendo la peli rosa dándole la razón.

Después de un rato bailando y merodeando por el salón, intentando evitar a algunos y encontrar a otros, algunos ya tenían sed o ganas de comer algo o simplemente ganas de molestar.

— ¿Hasta cuando piensas huir? —la voz era casi un susurro en su oído. Ella estaba en la mesa escogiendo algo para comer, y al escucharlo se le erizo la piel.

—Podrías alejarte— menciono sonando fría y hastiada.

—Podría pero no quiero —se lo imagino con esa estúpida sonrisa altanera que siempre le dedicaba. Ni siquiera en noche de brujas Sasuke Uchiha la dejaba en paz. —Por cierto, me gusta tu disfraz es… —deslizo un dedo por su cintura desnuda trazando su silueta a lo que ella violentamente se giro y se aparto. Él sonreía tal cual lo había imaginado.

Y aunque estuviera molesta tenía que admitir que si el uniforme le quedaba bien, aquel disfraz de pirata le quedaba perfectamente. Aquella camisa blanca de mangas anchas abierta en el pecho debajo de aquel chaleco de cuero ajustado a su torso, los pantalones oscuros y las botas de cuero lo hacían ver muy sexy y más moderno que la mayoría de los piratas. Cualquiera babearía por una imagen así y él seguía sonriendo, ¡Dios! Se había dado cuenta de cómo lo miraba. Tenía que recuperar su actitud antipática hacia él.

—No vuelvas a tocarme y déjame en paz.

Él la recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo. Desde sus sandalias planas subiendo por su falda roja que llegaba mas debajo de las rodillas, a media pierna, la pañoleta azul con aplicaciones de monedas doradas en el borde que tenia atada a la cintura, su abdomen plano y desnudo hasta llegar al top dorado sin mangas que se ajustaba perfectamente a su pecho atado con unas simples cintas que dejaban ver un poco del inicio de sus senos. Culminando su disfraz de gitana su cabello ondulado y múltiples joyas de fantasía, incluyendo unas grandes argollas (arracadas) doradas.

El recorrido fue lento y tortuoso internamente para la Haruno. No necesitaba su aprobación pero que un chico sexy hiciera un examen visual de una era más que demasiado. Intentando volver a su fría indiferencia le ataco sarcásticamente.

—Me doy una vuelta o ya terminaste —espeto cruzándose de brazos.

—No es necesario. Ya te vi desde ese ángulo ¿no lo recuerdas? —Ella sintió enrojecer. Disgustada consigo misma por su anterior debilidad dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero él le tomo del brazo impidiendo su huida.

—No tan rápido. ¿Por qué no me dices mi futuro brujita? A lo mejor es en una habitación contigo… dijo en tono sugestivo. Tono que combinado con la molestia que la chica ya sentía incremento aun más.

— ¿Sabes qué? Si veo algo, mi puño en tu cara si no me dejas en paz — dicho esto se zafó y desapareció entre la multitud. —_Ah Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, no podrás escapar de mi_ —fueron los pensamientos del Uchiha seguidos del recuento de las imágenes del cuerpo de la peli rosa.

.

.

.

Hinata, que había desaparecido misteriosamente hacia poco rato, fue descubierta junto a Naruto cerca de la máquina de algodón de azúcar. Esos dos al parecer estaban jugando un juego en el que solo ellos conocían las reglas. Pues se les veía muy sonrientes y amigables el uno con el otro, hasta habían ido disfrazados con el mismo tema: Hinata estaba vestida como la princesa Jazmín, con sus pantalones azules, su corta blusa azul también y el pelo suelto y adornado; Naruto por su parte estaba vestido como Aladino, cuando era ladrón, bastante guapo cabe decir incluso con ese sombrerito en la cabeza.

—Ahí hay algo — había dicho Ino en cuanto los vio. Las demás sonrieron antes de dispersarse.

Entre tanta gente era difícil percatarse de quien era quien, pero habían algunos que simplemente destacaban. Como el ejemplo de Kiba y Shikamaru. Kiba era un caso curioso.

— ¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿Un boina verde? —se había mofado Gaara cuando lo vio.

—Soy un marine — pantalón de camuflaje. Botas militares, una camiseta sin mangas verde olivo y unas placas al cuellos completaban el disfraz de militar americano —además, a las chicas les gustan los uniformes —Desde atrás se oyó a un grupo de chicas coreando su nombre. —Lo ven. —el castaño se dio la vuelta y diciendo algo así como ``aquí estoy chicas´´ se dejo abrazar por un grupo de cinco chicas muy sonrientes.

De los demás chicos algunos negaban con la cabeza como si el chico no tuviera remedio y otros se lamentaban de la suerte que tenía.

El caso Shikamaru era más complejo.

—Temari… Temari… Temari —y ella seguía sin prestarle atención. Sabía que lo hacía a propósito más aun después de haber visto el disfraz que ella le había dejado. Quizás se lo mereciera, él creía que no, pero no iba a discutir con una mujer tan problemática como ella. Pero aun así, sabía que tenían que aclarar algunas cosas, cosas como ese vestido que ella llevaba puesto.

—Temari —volvió a llamar con una voz que no podría ignorarse. Ella volteo e Ino los vio a ambos por un momento, antes de fijarse completamente en Shikamaru. Una pequeña risa se le escapo a la rubia que fue acallada por la fuerte mirada de su amigo; poniendo una tonta excusa los dejo a ambos para que… hicieran lo que tenían que hacer.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto ella.

—Me podrías explicar qué es eso que llevas puesto y de paso lo que llevo yo.

—No te gusto tu disfraz Shika —dijo con un tono de burla.

—Me gusta menos el centímetro de tela que llevas puesto — la rubia llevaba un simple vestido verde, bastante corto por cierto, y el cabello recogido en una simple coleta. Traducción: estaba disfrazada de campanita.

—Yo creo que me queda bien. Y el tuyo te va perfecto —el traje que llevaba Shikamaru tenía más que ver con mallas, mallas verde limón con una túnica o chaqueta, él no podía aun descifrar que era exactamente, y botines a juego. Disfraz: Peter Pan.

Él por su parte ignoro el último comentario y se concentro en ella —Esto no me molesta tanto como tu vestido, es demasiado corto —lo ultimo lo dijo entre dientes. —Que no ves que todos te están mirando. Principalmente los chicos —decía mirando alrededor— No me gusta cómo te miran.

—Entonces mi misión está cumplida —ese brillo malicioso y burlesco se encontraba posado en sus ojos. Dio media vuelta y contoneando las caderas se alejo de él.

—_Esto no termina aquí Temari, te lo aseguro_— pensó el joven Nara fulminando con la mirada a todo aquel que se atreviera a mirar a su novia o a él. Independientemente de lo ridículo que se viera con esas mallas.

.

.

.

..

Bueno hasta aquí este cap. Que les puedo decir… las demás actividades de los chicos vendrán después y sabrán al fin que fue lo que en verdad paso. Espero que lo disfruten y comenten. Y también me disculpen pero en verdad he estado atacada con todo y muchas veces ni tiempo para revisar el correo tengo.

Seguimos hablando y les aviso que aunque no los voy a subir inmediatamente, en aquellos ratos que la inspiración para mis fics se bloquea surgen ideas para otros. Tengo varios caps. De otros tres fisc: dos nejiten y un gaaino, pero primero quiero cumplir con ustedes antes de embarcarme en otra cosa. Sayonara.


	19. 52

Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece**

_Cursiva_: Pensamientos, recuerdos, lectura

_**Cursiva y negrita**_: reporte del noticiero

**5.2**

**"En el amor no hay temor sino que el perfecto amor echa fuera el temor" (I Juan 4:18).**

_**Desde aquí Kanaze Yuei informando **_

_**Se han recibido reportes de la parte este de la ciudad donde las sacudidas fueron más fuertes que al oeste donde se ha reportado que no hay heridos ni personas desaparecidas. Solo hace unos veinte minutos el distrito de Kinei fue removido por una fuerte sacudida de 5.2 es la escala Richter, dejando en mal estado los edificios más antiguos de esa parte de la ciudad. Se reportan algunos heridos y personas atrapadas, postes caídos y daños menores en la mayoría de las estructuras del lugar. Unos cuantos incendios que ya están siendo controlados por los bomberos…**_

Solo basta un minuto para que las cosas cambien. Un minuto lo transforma todo y casi nada puede evitarlo.

_**El seísmo que duro un minuto con tres segundos sacudió todo el distrito con epicentro en el lado este ha provocado el pánico y la desorientación en el sector turístico de Kita… **_

Una simple salida. Y con ella emergen los temores que nunca quieres mostrar. Las cosas que nunca pensaste que dirías, las que sientes y no puedes expresar.

_**Se les orienta y pide a las personas en cuyas estructuras haya grietas que se mantengan alejados y esperen la revisión de las autoridades pertinentes… **_

Querer escapar es solo la punta del iceberg. No estás solo, y otros necesitan tu ayuda. Tienes que ser fuerte; fuerte por ellos más que por ti.

_**Aquellos que tengan amigos o familiares cerca de la zona de desastre mantenerse alejados y acudir a las autoridades para que sean informados…**_

Estar con los amigos siempre resulta reconfortante, pero en las situaciones menos esperadas crece el pánico.

_**Las personas rescatadas que se encuentran heridas están siendo dirigidas a los hospitales más cercanos… **_

Pedir para que todo salga bien es una opción, de hecho la más utilizada. Pero no basta solo con pedirlo, tienes que luchar por ello. Entre todo el desastre que puedas imaginar, las escenas que la mente recrea y las que inventa.

Caos.

En las situaciones más difíciles el cuerpo y la mente se conjugan para buscar la supervivencia. Por más dolor, por más tristeza, por más abatimiento, por más pánico siempre queda algo a lo que aferrarse.

Esperanza.

.

.

.

**Dos horas y treinta minutos antes…**

Recostado en uno de las columnas del torii, la entrada del templo Sensoji, con cara de aburrimiento, se encontraba el menor de los Uchiha de brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. La cabeza apoyada en la fría piedra del pilar y su mirada puesta hacia las escaleras. Ya casi estaba resignado a la tardanza de sus amigos —_típico de Naruto_— pero eso no quería decir que tuviera que aceptar la impuntualidad de casi un batallón de gente, y eso era lo que lo tenía más que aburrido irritado.

—Ya quita esa cara. A estas alturas deberías de saber que las chicas siempre llegan tarde.

—Hmp— Itachi, su hermano sabelotodo siempre tenía que decir algo cuando estaba despotricando mentalmente contra alguien.

—Porque no sigues el ejemplo de tu amigo y te relajas. Así vas a envejecer pronto— _¿Qué?_

—Ya pareces mujer— respondió el pelinegro a su hermano después de fulminarlo con la mirada. Este a consecuencia solo sonrió.

El sol hacia resaltar el color rojo brillante del torii, la entrada que separaba el mundo profano del sagrado, en el que estaba apoyado. Sus amigos estaban dispersados por la explanada del templo, Shikamaru y Neji, que eran los únicos que habían llegado y dos de los tres compañeros de Itachi que los acompañarían.

A petición de algunas de las chicas habían decidido hacer una salida grupal, bueno eso no es lo que realmente paso pero así lo quieren ver unos cuantos. En fin, el punto es que Uchiha Sasuke se estaba hartando de esperar. Naruto y Kiba aun no daban señales, y las propulsoras de dicha salida tampoco daban señales de vida. Y aun quedaba el extraño caso Gaara, tipo más puntual que un reloj, y que aun no había aparecido. También faltaba el otro pelirrojo, el amigo de Itachi, Sasori.

—Ya vienen— anuncio Neji que estaba unos escalones más abajo que los demás.

Shikamaru que hasta el momento había estado sentado en el piso mirando las nubes, bajo la mirada y lo confirmo. Un grupo de personas muy sonrientes se acercaba, algunas carcajadas eran fáciles de reconocer, mientras que otros hablaban o sonreían.

Unos minutos después estaban todos en la explanada aun sonrientes, otros fulminando con la mirada.

—Bonitas horas de llegar— dijo el Uchiha menor.

—Teeeeme!

—Naruto estamos en un templo, no grites—le dijo la peli rosa.

—Hmp!

—Ni que hubiéramos llegado tan tarde. Apenas son las diez con cuarenta—dijo pensativamente Naruto.

—Diez minutos de retraso Naruto—replico el Uchiha.

—No veo el problema Uchiha, si no podías esperar bien podías irte. Hasta donde se nadie te invito. —dijo algo mordaz Sakura.

—Eso quisieras Haruno —replico con una sonrisa de lado el moreno— pero si mal no recuerdo fue decisión colectiva.

—En realidad tu hermano oyó a Kyoshi decir que quería visitar este templo y otros lugares porque hacía tiempo que no venia por estar fuera de Japón, Sakura y Tenten también querían ir y él se les unió. La voz después se corrió y aquí estamos todos. Nadie invito a nadie —culmino Ino su explicación con el asentimiento de casi todos, aunque algunos la miraban raro. —Te lo aseguro Sasuke, si por mi fuera el chico mechero no estaría aquí— aclaro señalando despectivamente a Gaara con el dedo pulgar.

—A mí también me alegra verte conejo— respondió el aludido en tono de burla e Ino adquirió un tenue rosa en las mejillas.

—Esto es aburrido. Nos podemos ir ya— agrego Nara colocándose del lado de su novia con la cual aun estaba aprueba.

Habían pasado tras semanas desde la fiesta de disfraces, y el frio de otoño ya era bastante sentido. La mayoría ya llevaba abrigos y otros suéteres de lana y bufandas. El suelo se veía tapizado levemente por las hojas secas de los sauces mientras un empleado del templo se ocupaba de apilarlas para recogerlas. En los alrededores del templo el bosque mostraba una gama de colores que encandilaban hasta al más distraído de los observadores: amarillos, marrones, dorados, varios tonos de verdes. Los arboles de sakuras en esos momentos solo eran ramas que en primavera florecerían dejando ver hermosas flores blancas y rosas.

La hierba recortada y bien cuidada y el torii rojo con las grandes letras doradas daban la bienvenida a los visitantes.

—¡Bien, vamos!—dijo con entusiasmo Naruto echándose a andar.

—De dónde saca tanta energía. A mi esos escalones me mataron—dijo Kiba.

Algunos sonrieron ante la actitud del chico rubio, otros murmuraban cosas como: no tiene remedio, pero todos lo siguieron, no fuera que se fuera a perder, hacia la entrada kaminarimon, la puerta del trueno. Pasando por debajo del gran farol rojo que al igual que las estatuas de los dioses del trueno y del viento, custodiaba la entrada.

Una hora más tarde, después de haber comprado unos cuantos amuletos, darse la vuelta por la pagoda y el incensarios, dejar sus peticiones, averiguar su suerte y hacer alguna oración, los chicos se dirigían así próximo destino, el distrito de Kinei.

Emocionados por recorrer tiendas, bares cosplay y ver turistas. Los chicos la estaban pasando de maravilla aun con la compañía, según algunas, no deseada.

Poco a poco los chicos se fueron dispersando, parándose en alguna tienda de video juegos, de ropa, de anime, comida o lo que sea que llamara su atención. Las calles atestadas de gente riendo y divirtiéndose.

—Chicos que tal si nos juntamos aquí en digamos… hora y media—propuso Temari que ya estaba algo harta de las constantes paradas— todos quieren ver algo y estar deteniéndose cada cinco minutos es desquiciante.

—Es cierto—Secundo la morena del grupo, Kyoshi— lo mejor será que nos organicemos. Los que están interesados en los juegos de video pueden irse juntos a esas tiendas, igual con los que quieren anime, o ropa, así no tendrán que arrastrar al que no quiera.

—Pongamos un punto de reunión y una hora en especifico par reunirnos— aporto el Uchiha mayor.

—Después podemos hacer algo todos juntos. Hay una feria que tiene de todo tipo de aparatos mecánicos cerca de aquí. Nos reunimos, comemos y vamos hacia allá ¿Qué les parece? —esa vez fue Tenten la que hablo.

Con un asentamiento colectivo el gran grupo se disperso por todo el lugar. Un día que había comenzado con el pie derecho podría convertirse en una verdadera pesadilla. Las sonrisas podrían transformase en gritos de ayuda, pánico y desesperación.

—Quisiera ir al Shan, tienen una presentación de anime y manga— le decía Tenten a su prima, ambas aun se encontraban en el lugar donde estaban, acompañadas del Hyuga, los hermanos Uchiha, Sakura, Ino, Sasori y Gaara. Los demás ya habían desaparecido, Kankuro, Kiba y Deidara desaparecieron tras las puertas de un café alegando que habían chicas muy bonitas, Naruto y Hinata se fueron a las maquinas de juegos.

— ¿Desde cuando les gustan los videojuegos?—había preguntado Tenten

—Es una fanática— respondió la rubia de cabello largo.

Por su parte Temari y Shikamaru habían desaparecido de la vista de cualquiera al estilo ninja, no dejaron ni un rastro.

—Que el Shan no es el edificio donde se realizan lanzamientos de líneas cosméticas y de ropa—dijo Zuki, la compañera de clases de cabello castaño— déjame ver ese mapa— pidió a Tenten. El mismo era un mapa del lugar donde señalaba cada tienda del sector— si, así es. Y si mal no estoy hay presentaciones hoy.

—Dijiste ropa— interrumpió la rubia con los ojos brillantes.

—Cosméticos—esa vez fue Kaory, de cabellos lila y cortos— hacia allá vamos—corearon ambas encaminándose hacia el lugar.

—Chicas, es hacia el otro lado.

.

.

.

—Entonces ¿Que harás?

—Daré una vuelta por el lugar, cualquier cosa me llamas al móvil.

—Está bien. Nos vemos luego Sakura.

.

.

De regreso con los demás, Kyoshi les explicaba que su primita rosa no se quedaría allí, que daría una vuelta por las tiendas.

—Las presentaciones que queremos ver están en el decimo piso—dijo Ino

—Queremos como que suena a mucha gente—reprocho Sasori.

—Aquí hay una exposición de títeres y muñecas antiguas. Me gustaría verla.

Todos estaban leyendo un cartel que anunciaba las presentaciones que habría y en que piso o local se encontraban. Sin darse cuenta Ino y Kaory ya subían en el ascensor al decimo. Por otra parte en el octavo era la presentación de títeres y en el doceavo varias exposiciones de fotografías y reliquias. Entre muchas otras cosas que ver como libros, pinturas, bisutería, etc., los chicos eligieron lo que querían ver.

El resto del grupo se dirigía a los ascensores mientras Itachi aun leía el cartel.

—La presentación de manga es en el séptimo piso—decía Itachi volviéndose para verla, pero ella tenía la mirada fija en el lugar donde estaban los demás que en ese justo momento subían al elevador mientras Sasori los llamaba. —No era lo que querías ver.

—Sí, gracias— respondió ella unos segundos después aun con la vista fija en el elevador.

Tenten desde allí parecía darse cuenta de algo que los demás no, ya que iba a salir del elevador cuando su prima le hizo un gesto, y entre preocupada y resignada la chica dejo que las puertas se cerraran.

— ¿Estás bien?—su voz carecía de preocupación alguna pero su mirada fija y profunda la examinaba aunque ella siguiera con la vista fija en el mismo lugar.

—Sí. En que piso dijiste que estaba.

—En el séptimo. Vamos.

Caminaron hasta los elevadores. El Uchiha pulso el botón para que bajara. Por su parte la pelinegra parecía algo pálida. Si hubiera estado frente a ella y no a su lado como estaba se habría dado cuenta del pánico en sus ojos azules, el cual intentaba ocultar, de sus pupilas dilatadas, y de la fina capa de sudor que comenzaba a aparecer en el nacimiento de sus cabellos. Algo no estaba bien y el único síntoma que él podía distinguir era su palidez y quizás el nerviosismo del que estaba siendo presa por la forma de ella de apretar el mango de su bolso.

Quería preguntarle si le pasaba algo, solo que cuando abrió la boca el sonido de campanas se escucho, el elevador abría sus puertas.

.

.

.

Y ahí estaba ella. Muy tranquila caminando por las empedradas calles del paseo peatonal del lugar. No parecía buscar nada en especifico, solo paseaba y sonreía… sonreía a cada estúpido que le sonreía a ella. Se detenía en una que otra tienda a mirar escaparates, o la bisutería de los vendedores buhoneros que había en el lugar ¿Qué estaba buscando? Le había resultado extraño que no se hubiera quedado con sus amigas a ver ropa y cosméticos ¿Qué no a todas las chicas les gustaba eso? Por lo visto no a todas. Sakura era diferente y no solo por eso. Le encantaba como se ponía cada vez que discutían, la furia reflejada en su mirada junto al brillo desafiante, sus ojos verdes parecían más grandes e intensos, la cara coloreada por la molestia que según ella él le producía, como aumentaba su respiración siempre que se enfrentaban. Los dulces que eran sus labios, lo apasionada que podría llegar a ser.

Toda una caja de sorpresas —_Y serás mía Sakura_ —.

.

.

— ¿Podrías decirme porque me estas siguiendo? Eh Uchiha. —_Diablos_. _En qué momento la perdió de vista y me descubrió._

—¡Hmp! No te estaba siguiendo.

—A no, entonces es casualidad que hayas estado en las últimas tres tiendas que yo he estado justo en ese momento. — Inquirió la peli rosa con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Una bolsa de papel con el logo de una librería colgaba a un costado sujeta por su mano.

—Entonces eres tú la que ha estado pendiente de mí.

—Por Dios, si que eres arrogante— y el Uchiha solo sonrió.

Así como estaba se veía tan tentadora, fulminándolo con la mirada, apretando los labios. Esos carnosos y dulces labios que ya había saboreado, que habían sido suyos, a la fuerza pero suyos. Esos mismos labios que deseaba volver a besar, que le pedían a gritos, según él, que los acariciara con los suyos.

Pero en esta vida nada es como se quiere, nada es perfecto y al igual que la energía, las cosas cambian, se transforman.

¿Qué es un minuto? ¿Sesenta segundos? ¿Un punto más en un reloj, una parte del tiempo que completa una hora? ¿Qué es un minuto?

En un minuto una vida puede cambiar. Una vida ve la luz del día, una vida se pierde, una vida cambia.

Primero el tintineo de metales chocando entre sí, el leve movimiento de algunas cosas. Luego crees que esta mareada porque sientes que algo se mueve, pero no eres tú, es todo. Ese ligero mareo se convierte en algo peor. Todo el lugar en el que estas se balancean, las cosas cae, se estrellan y se destrozan en el suelo. La gente grita y corre. Se forma el caos. La desesperación consume a todos. Las ganas de salvarse en lo único que está en todas las mentes. Las ganas de mantener a salvo a los que quieren.

La peli rosa siente que alguien la toma del brazo, escucha como algo se desploma justo detrás de ella —_El letrero del local_—. Las mismas manos que la sujetaban se convierten en brazos que intentan protegerla. —_La tierra tiembla_— es su ultimo pensamiento racional.

.

.

El salón donde exhibían las reliquias era el más cercano, después de ahí irían a ver las fotografías que estaban del otro lado del pasillo. Desde la entrada se podían identificar algunos artículos, mobiliario, prendas de vestir, armas. Todo para aquel que le gustara saber cómo habían sucedido las cosas en el pasado.

Tenten era fanática de la historia al igual que de las armas antiguas y que mejor que pasar el día con ella sin sus fastidiosos amigos. Quería complacerla y al parecer lo estaba logrando. No había creído posible llegar a hacer cosas así por una chica, pero ella lo merecía y él lo quería hacer así.

Caminaron unos pocos pasos dentro del lugar cuando ella fijo su vista en una daga que colgaba de la pared. Una daga de al menos veinte centímetros con un grabado en la hoja, de empuñadura dorada con incrustaciones de cristales. Una hermosa pieza para coleccionistas. Al lado de estas dos espadas bárbaras.

—Es hermosa

Ella tenía la vista fija en la daga y parecía ensimismada, hecho confirmado cuando tardo en darse cuenta que las cosas se movían, y el edificio se balanceaba levemente. Solo cuando una de las espadas cayó al suelo fue que reacciono mirando hacia todos los lados.

—Vámonos —la tomo de la mano y corrió hacia la salida —Tontos— musito al ver a un grupo correr hacia los ascensores. En cambio él los guiaba hacia las escaleras.

—Neji

—Las escaleras son más seguras. Los ascensores deben de estar trabados —y una nota de pánico cruzo los ojos oscuros de la chica justo cuando el Hyuga la envolvía con sus brazos y ambos caían por las escaleras.

.

.

.

Todo el distrito se sacudía. La gente corría de un lado a otro. Buscaban la manera de escapar.

El llanto de niños se hacía presente entre el griterío, el pánico y el sonido de objetos cayendo. La desesperación hace que todo se vea peor de lo que es, pero aun así no deja de ser malo.

—Tranquila Hinata, no te va a pasar nada.

El deseo de proteger a quien quieres.

Con los ojos llorosos la chica asentía —S-si.

Confiar en los demás.

—Quédate aquí abajo Ino.

—L-los demás están…— con la voz temblorosa.

—Los demás estarán bien— _espero que así sea. Temari, Kankuro_.

Con la esperanza de que todo sea un mal sueño, una simple pesadilla.

—Esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede estar pasando— repetía rápida, desesperadamente en voz queda la chica en aquel cubículo. No podía ser.

En una escalera dos personas inconscientes, en la pequeña ventana parte de un letrero incrustado en la pared, el mismo que les hizo rodar por las escaleras.

Todo puede cambiar en un minuto ¿Tu qué crees?

.

.

.

.

Sé que tienen que querer matarme pero, ah bah, no tengo muchas excusas solo no tenía mucho tiempo y aun estoy atrasada con muchas cosas. Cogí clases de verano y me tienen hasta el cuello. Bueno ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Lo odian, les gusta? Opinen, no se cohíban menos aun si quien echarme un boche (sermón, regaño, etc.). Nos leeremos pronto, ah por cierto hay algunas aclaraciones allá abajo.

.

.

Un **torī** (en japonés 鳥居) es un arco tradicional japonés que suele encontrarse a la entrada de los santuarios Shinto (Jinja), marcando la frontera entre el espacio profano y el sagrado. Consisten de dos columnas sobre las que se sustentan dos travesaños paralelos, frecuentemente coloreados de tonalidades rojas o bermellones. Algunos poseen tablas escritas montadas entre las barras horizontales. Tradicionalmente, los torī eran de madera o piedra, pero recientemente se han comenzado a hacer en acero o acero inoxidable.


End file.
